Prontos para a sedução
by kacardoso
Summary: Por anos, Rose Clancy sonhou com o melhor amigo de seu irmão, mas tocá-lo estava fora de seu alcance. E Rose, sempre obediente, manteve distância. Até um encontro inesperado levar Lucas a contratá-la para aulas de culinária à noite. Logo o clima esquenta. Rico e poderoso, Lucas conduz a vida e os negócios do mesmo modo...


Prontos Para a Sedução

_**Ready for King's Seduction**_

Maureen Child

**Sempre a boa garota...**

Por anos, Rose Clancy sonhou com o melhor amigo de seu irmão, mas tocá-lo estava fora de seu alcance. E Rose, sempre obediente, manteve distância. Até um encontro inesperado levar Lucas a contratá-la para aulas de culinária à noite. Logo o clima esquenta. Rico e poderoso, Lucas conduz a vida e os negócios do mesmo modo... e Rose sabe que seu interesse por ela não pode ser tudo que parece. Mas Lucas a faz se sentir _desejada,_ como se não se cansasse dela. Por isso, não importava que alguns segredos fossem revelados, pois Rose estava mais do que pronta para Lucas King.

**Digitalização: Simone R.**

**Revisão: Projeto Revisoras**

**Querida leitora,**

Criar uma série de família como _Reis da Califórnia é_ tão divertido para quem escreve quanto para quem lê. Escritores amam reencontrar personagens anteriores. É como ter uma conversa boa e longa com um velho amigo que você não vê há algum tempo. Eu particularmente gosto de fazer grupos de duas ou três histórias, conectadas por algo além de um sobrenome.

Em _Prontos para a sedução,_ Lucas finalmente encontra o amor de sua vida. Não muito tempo atrás, ele ficara de fora, rindo de seu irmão Rafe, que se apaixonara por Katie Charles, a rainha dos biscoitos. Agora é a vez de Rafe rir dele.

Lucas encontra Rose Clancy, a irmã mais nova de um ex-amigo, e arma um plano. Ele está determinado a se vin gar do irmão de Rose, que havia traído os King.

Rose, porém, não é mais a inocente de olhos arregalados que Lucas havia conhecido. Agora, ela dá aulas particulares de culinária. Quando Lucas a contrata, Rose aceita porque precisa aumentar o seu número de alunos.

Mas enquanto Rose ensina a preparar pratos deliciosos, Lucas a seduz utilizando seus ingredientes mais apimenta dos. O problema é que nenhum dos dois está preparado para as conseqüências de seus atos.

Eu realmente espero que você goste de _Prontos para a sedução._ Siga-me no Facebook e no Twitter e me mande um post com sua opinião!

**Boa leitura!**

**Maureen Child**

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V/S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: KING'S MILLION-DOLLAR SECRET

Copyright © 20II by Maureen Child

Originalmente publicado em 2011 por Silhouette Desire

Título original: READY FOR KING'S SEDUCTION

Copyright © 2011 by Maureen Child

Originalmente publicado em 2011 por Silhouette Desire

Projeto gráfico de capa: nucleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: O de Casa

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ -— 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186 / 2195-3185 / 2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virginia Rivera

.br

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Isso é algo que não se vê todo dia.

Do que você está falando? — Lucas King atravessou a por ta da frente, foi até a ampla varanda e entregou uma cerveja ao irmão mais novo. Durante um segundo, ele aproveitou para admirar a vista do Oceano Pacífico do outro lado da rua. O sol estava se pondo, manchando as águas de carmesim e dourado. Ele se instalou na cadeira mais próxima e tomou um gole de cerveja.

Sean sorriu e apontou:

— Ali. Veja só o que parou em frente à casa da vizinha.

Lucas desviou o olhar para o Ocean Boulevard, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma minivan azul-marinho estava estacionada em frente à casa ao lado. Nada de mais, exceto pela gigantesca frigideira que viu no teto do veículo.

Ora essa...

Leia o que está escrito na lateral — disse Sean, sorrindo.

Aprenda culinária em sua casa — leu Lucas em voz alta, balançando a cabeça. — Então os dizeres em tinta amarela bri lhante na lateral do carro não eram suficientes? Tinham de pôr uma panela em cima?

Sean ainda ria ao tomar um gole da cerveja.

Não é exatamente muito aerodinâmico.

É ridículo — disse Lucas. — Afinal de contas, quem abre um negócio assim?

Humm... — O tom de voz de Sean mudou quando a porta da minivan se abriu e a motorista saiu à rua.

Seja lá quem for, ela poderia me ensinar o que quisesse que eu toparia.

Lucas revirou os olhos e novamente voltou a sua atenção para o mar. Grande novidade... Sean estava sempre disposto e ansioso para conhecer a próxima mulher de sua vida. _Dê-lhe cinco minutos com a mulher do carro frigideira,_ disse Lucas para si mesmo, _e Sean certamente arranjaria um programa de fim de semana._ Bem, Sean gostava do grande número de mulhe res que entrava e saía de sua vida. Já Lucas gostava que sua vida fosse um pouco mais organizada.

Lucas ignorou a mulher e o carro e se concentrou no trecho de mar que via à sua frente. Ele adorava aquilo. Todas as noites após o trabalho, ele saía à varanda, tomava uma cerveja, olhava para o oceano e se esquecia da vida por algum tempo. Geral mente, porém, ele estava sozinho.

Ali, ele não era o dono da King Construtores. Ali, ninguém o convocava para reuniões ou para corrigir alguma coisa errada com os alvarás.

Ah, ele gostava de seu trabalho. Ele e seus irmãos, Sean e Rafe, transformaram a King Construtores na maior empresa do ramo da Costa Oeste. Mas também se sentia muito bem ao vol tar para casa e deixar o trabalho por algum tempo.

Sempre gostei de loiras altas — dizia Sean.

Lucas riu com ironia.

Loiras, ruivas, morenas. O problema é que você gosta de todas elas.

É mesmo? O seu problema é que você é muito exigente. Quando foi a última vez que ligou para uma mulher que não fosse sua cliente? — Sean recostou-se à cadeira e pousou os pés sobre o parapeito da varanda.

Não é da sua conta — murmurou Lucas.

Nossa! Tanto tempo assim? Não é à toa que anda um chato recentemente. — Sean tomou outro gole de cerveja. — O que você precisa é de um pouco de atenção feminina. Olhe aquela loira!

Lucas suspirou e rendeu-se ao inevitável. Sean não calaria a boca, de modo que o irmão não teve alternativa senão olhar para a mulher.

— Ora essa... — murmurou em seguida.

O que foi? — Sean olhou para ele.

— Eu não acredito nisso — disse Lucas, mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão. Ele se levantou, os olhos fixos na loira alta que dava a volta na frente do carro. Seu cabelo longo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo na base do pescoço. Sua pele era pálida, e ela tinha sardas no nariz e nas faces. Ele não podia ver a cor dos olhos daquela distância, mas sabia que eram de um azul profun do. Sua boca era grande e sorridente, e seu sorriso, contagiante.

Ele não a via há uns dois anos, e vê-la agora despertara algo dentro dele. Lucas viu-a abrir a porta lateral do veículo e, então, se curvar para alcançar algo no interior.

Instantaneamente, ele desviou o olhar para a curva do trasei ro da mulher, bem definido pela calça jeans preta e apertada que ela estava usando.

O que está acontecendo? — Sean levantou-se de sua cadeira para ficar ao lado do irmão. — Você a conhece?

Conheci — admitiu Lucas. Não tão bem quanto ele desejaria naquele momento, é claro. Um sujeito decente não dá em cima da irmã do melhor amigo.

Ótimo. Que tal você me apresentar essa loira alta e deliciosa?

Lucas olhou para ele.

Sean balançou a cabeça e ergueu as duas mãos.

Tudo bem, não importa. Mas me diga, quem é ela?

Rose Clancy.

As sobrancelhas de Sean subiram alto o bastante para que a franja do cabelo negro, que caía sobre a sua testa, as escondesse por completo. Então ele se virou e olhou para a loira, que ainda procurava algo dentro de sua van.

Essa é irmã de Dave Clancy?

Ela mesma.

A que ele sempre alegou ser praticamente uma santa? Boa? Doce? Pura como a neve?

Ela mesma — resmungou Lucas, enquanto se lembrava de todas as vezes que ele escutara o ex-amigo, Dave, se gabar de sua irmãzinha.

A família Clancy era proprietária de uma empresa de cons trução rival. Bem, eram rivais apenas porque estavam no mes mo negócio. Na mente de Lucas, nunca realmente houvera uma competição entre eles. A King Construtores era a melhor empre sa do estado, mas Clancy vinha logo em segundo lugar.

Ele e Dave se conheceram em uma reunião da Câmara de Comércio e imediatamente se deram bem. Foram amigos, bem como concorrentes amistosos. Até que, havia dois anos, Lucas finalmente descobriu que Dave Clancy era um mentiroso, e um ladrão.

Sabia que, no ano passado, Rose se divorciou daquele idio ta com quem ela se casou?

Sim — disse Lucas, ainda observando Rose. — Ouvi dizer que ela se divorciou dele. Não estavam casados há muito tempo.

Tempo suficiente, porém, Lucas pensou, para descobrir que o seu marido era um cão trapaceiro que deveria ter sido castrado para o bem da humanidade. Engraçado que seu irmão mais ve lho, tão protetor, não tivesse se preocupado em salvá-la de um mau casamento.

Rose recolheu mais algumas coisas de dentro da van. Então, fechou a porta, trancou o veículo com o chaveiro eletrônico e se dirigiu novamente para a casa. Como não olhou em volta, não percebeu Lucas e Sean olhando-a da varanda.

O que está planejando? — perguntou Sean.

Lucas virou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Nada — mentiu, enquanto sua mente avaliava as possi bilidades.

Conte outra.

Você não tem um encontro esta noite? — perguntou Lucas.

Sim, tenho.

Então talvez devesse ir.

Tradução: você não quer me dizer o que está pensando em lazer — disse Sean ironicamente.

Lucas sorriu.

Sujeito inteligente.

Balançando a cabeça, Sean baixou a garrafa de cerveja sobre o parapeito de pedra e dirigiu-se à escada. Ele fez uma pausa, no entanto, para olhar para o irmão por cima do ombro.

Sabe, foi Dave quem nos enganou, não a irmã dele.

Lucas olhou para Sean sem demonstrar o que, de fato, estava sentindo.

Eu disse alguma coisa sobre Dave?

Não — admitiu Sean. — Mas eu sei como a sua mente funciona.

Isso é um fato?

É. — Sean inclinou a cabeça para um lado e estudou-o por um longo minuto. — Os King não gostam de ser enganados. Mas Lucas King leva a traição como um insulto pessoal.

E não é? — Lucas desviou o olhar do irmão e olhou para o quintal do vizinho da frente e para a ridícula van de Rose, ali estacionada.

Dave Clancy fora um amigo. Alguém em quem Lucas con fiava. E ele não confiava em muita gente.

Dave enganou todos nós — lembrou Lucas. — Ele pagou um de nossos funcionários para fornecer-lhe informações privile giadas e, em seguida, minou as nossas ofertas em quatro proje tos diferentes. Eu chamo isso de "muito pessoal".

Nós nunca encontramos qualquer prova disso.

É mesmo? Pois eu tive a minha prova quando Lane Thomas nos deixou para ir trabalhar para Dave e, de repente, a subcotação parou. Coincidência?

Tudo bem. — Sean passou a mão pelo cabelo e deu de om bros. — Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que descarregar a sua raiva em Rose não vai resolver absolutamente nada.

Quem disse que estou pensando em descarregar algo em alguém? — perguntou Lucas.

Então você não está pensando em revanche?

Vejo você no trabalho amanhã, Sean.

Isso não pode acabar bem — disse Sean, então se virou e desceu a calçada até seu carro.

Lucas respondeu ao irmão no minuto seguinte:

Não vai acabar bem para os Clancy — murmurou, pensativo.

Rose despediu-seda mulher de pé junto **à **porta e não deixou seu sorriso desaparecer até a porta se fechar. A calçada era bem ilu minada, e os postes de luz da Ocean Boulevard emanavam um brilho suave e amarelado. Foi realmente um alívio sair na noite fria, longe do cheiro persistente de cebolas queimadas.

Kathy Robertson estava determinada a se tornar uma boa co zinheira, o que a tomava uma aluna excelente, mas não seria fácil. Ainda assim, isso significava que a senhora Robertson se ria um projeto de longo prazo, o que era bom para o florescente negócio de Rose. Sorrindo para si mesma, Rose guardou a tralha de cozinha dentro da van, fechou a porta e assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz masculina bem atrás dela.

Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos.

Ela virou-se, com mão no peito, e olhou para um homem com quem ela não topava havia dois anos, desde que ele e seu irmão mais velho haviam parado de se falar. Assim que o cora ção desceu da garganta, ela murmurou:

Lucas?

Ele estava encostado na van. Como ele se aproximara sem que ela percebesse? Lucas vestia um pulôver vermelho sobre uma ca miseta branca e uma calça jeans preta. Havia a sombra de uma barba em seu queixo, e seus olhos azuis estavam fixos nos dela.

Você me assustou — admitiu Rose quando recuperou a voz.

Desculpe — disse ele. — Não quis assustá-la. Mas eu queria falar com você.

— De onde você saiu? — Ela olhou para os dois lados da rua, observando o fluxo de tráfego.

Eu moro na casa em frente — disse ele, apontando para a casa de dois andares com um amplo alpendre de pedra.

Eu não sabia — disse ela. Se soubesse que Lucas King mo rava na porta ao lado, ela não teria aceitado Kathy Robertson como aluna.

Alguns anos antes, ela passara muito tempo sonhando com aquele homem. Não fora além disso, é claro, porque seu irmão, Dave, impedia que Lucas se aproximasse dela. Ainda assim, não fora fácil afastá-lo de sua mente. Vê-lo novamente só reavivaria antigos devaneios e tomaria o fato de _não_ pensar nele ainda mais difícil.

_Rose mudara muito nos últimos anos. Ela não era mais a ga rota tola e romântica de outrora. _Claro,_ disse para si mesma. _E por isso que seu coração está batendo tão forte e as palmas de suas mãos estão tão úmidas. Porque você é uma pessoa tranquila e controlada.

Perturbada, ela perdeu o que Lucas estava dizendo e foi for çada a perguntar:

Como?

Ele se afastou do carro, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de trás e repetiu:

Eu disse que estou contente ao ver que você está ensinando Kathy a cozinhar. Eu já jantei na casa dela uma vez. Não foi uma experiência agradável.

Ironicamente, Rose foi forçada a admitir:

Ela é... um grande desafio. Mas está determinada a melho rar, e isso é bom para todos nós.

Meneando a cabeça, ele olhou para a frigideira em cima da van.

Propaganda interessante.

Ela sabia o que ele devia estar pensando, mas Rose gostava daquela frigideira.

Eu acho que é peculiar.

Essa é a palavra certa — disse ele.

Ela se aprumou imediatamente, tirou o cabelo que o vento soprara sobre o seu rosto e perguntou:

Você quer alguma coisa, Lucas?

Durante algum tempo, Lucas olhou para ela em silêncio. Seus olhos continuavam tão poderosos quanto foram outrora, e Rose sentiu a sua pulsação acelerar em resposta àquele olhar. Foi uma reação involuntária, disse para si mesma com firmeza.

Em verdade, sim — disse ele. — Você dá aulas de culinária particulares, não é mesmo?

Sim...

Então eu quero contratá-la.

Rose não esperava por isso e não estava inteiramente certa do que fazer. Lucas King era um dos homens mais ricos dos EUA. Ele poderia empregar uma dezena de chefs e nunca ter de entrar em sua própria cozinha caso não desejasse. Então por que desejaria aprender a cozinhar?

Por quê?

Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo.

Imagino que por um motivo óbvio: eu quero aprender a cozinhar.

Sim, eu já percebi isso — disse ela, ainda sem acreditar que ele estivesse falando sério. — O que eu não entendo é por que você quer me contratar.

Porque eu não quero ter de sair de casa para ter aulas. Você virá à minha casa. É mais conveniente.

Sei. — Rose pensava rápido, tentando ver a malícia ocul ta naquilo que ele estava dizendo, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. Talvez ele estivesse sendo sincero. Talvez realmente quisesse aprender a cozinhar, e encontrá-la ali, naquela noite, fora apenas um feliz acaso.

Mas Rose sabia que tinha de haver algo mais do que isso. Pelo que ela sabia, Lucas e seu irmão não se falavam havia dois mios. Embora ela tivesse tentado descobrir com Dave o que dera errado em sua amizade, o irmão nada lhe dissera.

Tudo o que contou foi que Lucas King estava fora de suas vidas e que era melhor que ela deixasse as coisas como estavam.

Se Lucas sentia o mesmo, e tudo indicava que sim, por que ele estaria tentando contratá-la?

— Quanto você cobra? — perguntou Lucas, interrompendo os seus pensamentos. Ela respondeu, e ele concordou. — Pagarei o dobro.

Como? Por que você faria isso?

Pela sua atenção exclusiva — disse ele. — Eu quero você aqui todas as noites, me ensinando.

Ela suspirou e tentou afastar o frio que sentia na boca de seu estômago. Todas as noites. Ensinando. Aquilo soava mais sexual do que deveria.

Eu tenho outros alunos — disse ela, embora a verdade fosse que seu novo negócio andasse mal das pernas. Além de Kathy Robertson, ela tinha apenas outras três alunas que só tinham uma aula por mês.

Pago três vezes a sua taxa habitual — afirmou ele, o olhar fixo sobre ela, a expressão ilegível.

Rose suspirou. Com aquele dinheiro, ela poderia começar a montar o seu negócio. E verdade que ela não _precisava_ daquilo. Afinal de contas, era uma Clancy e, caso estivesse em apuros, bastaria dizer para Dave que precisava de dinheiro.

Mas ela realmente não queria apelar para o irmão. E já investi ra tudo o que tinha em seu negócio. Por isso, era nadar ou afundar. Com a proposta de Lucas, seria muito mais fácil se manter à tona.

É difícil dizer "não" — admitiu ela.

Fico feliz em ouvir isso — disse Lucas.

Ela respirou fundo e, balançando a cabeça lentamente, disse: Eu não sei, Lucas. Se Dave descobrir que nós...

— Então — interrompeu ele — você ainda deixa o seu irmão mais velho controlar a sua vida, é isso?

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

Dave nunca controlou a minha vida.

Não é o que ele pensa.

As coisas mudam.

Será? — perguntou Lucas. — Então aceite a minha oferta.

Franzindo a testa para si mesma; Rose percebeu que estava sendo manipulada e não gostou da sensação. Mas ela também não gostava do fato de Lucas ter razão ao dizer o que dissera. Bem, os tempos haviam mudado. Rose também. Agora ela era uma mulher adulta. Sobrevivera à perda de seu pai, à desinte gração de um mau casamento e à prepotência de um irmão que achava que sabia mais do que ela.

Tudo bem — disse Rose, estendendo a mão direita. — Negó cio fechado.

Ao apertar a mão dele, ela sentiu algo deliciosamente per verso percorrendo o seu corpo. Ele lhe lançou um meio sorriso e disse:

Ótimo. Começamos amanhã. As 18h. Está bem para você?

Ele soltou a mão dela, mas a pele de Rose ainda estava sen sibilizada pelo seu toque quando ela murmurou:

Sim. Às 18h será perfeito.

Vejo você então. — Lucas deu-lhe as costas e voltou para a sua casa. Rose observou enquanto ele se afastava.

Encostada na van, ela ordenou que a sua pulsação voltasse ao normal e que seu estômago parasse de se retorcer. Nenhuma dessas ordens teve o menor efeito.

Quando ele desapareceu dentro de casa, Rose balançou a ca beça lentamente e murmurou:

Eu estou enrascada.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**Homens de **verdade não comem cogumelos — disse Lucas na noite seguinte, enquanto picava um punhado de pequenos botões brancos. — Nem mesmo são vegetais. Cogumelos não são fungos?

Rose riu, e Lucas se calou por um segundo para ouvir o som daquela risada.

Tecnicamente, sim — confirmou ela. — São fungos. Durante um longo tempo, foram considerados vegetais, mas os pesqui sadores acabaram descobrindo que não eram vegetais nem ani mais. Fazem parte de um reino diferente.

Ótimo. E eu vou comê-los por quê?

Sua primeira aula de culinária seguia mais tranquila do que Lucas esperava. Obviamente rolara alguma tensão a princípio, mas foi dissipada rapidamente quando ela deu uma olhada em sua cozinha. Ele sorriu para si mesmo ao perceber que ela era a primeira mulher que ele conhecia capaz de ser seduzida por uma geladeira e um fogão de primeira linha.

Quando comprara e reformara a casa, há cinco anos, Lucas insistira que queria o que havia de mais moderno no mercado, e o arquiteto caprichara na cozinha. Desde o revestimento de bambu para os armários com porta de vidro aos balcões de gra nito, aquela era a cozinha dos sonhos de qualquer cozinheiro.

E tudo o que Lucas já preparara ali fora um ou outro prato de ovos com bacon.

Rose admirou-se ao ver as panelas de cobre e suspirou profun damente ao abrir a despensa e descobrir que estava quase vazia.

— Estamos usando champignons porque são os cogumelos mais comuns. Você pode encontrá-los em qualquer supermerca do e basta adicioná-los a qualquer prato para realçar o seu sabor.

Mais fungos. Ótimo. — Ele balançou a cabeça e lembrou-se de que não estava ali para se divertir. Ele planejara aquilo como uma forma de se vingar de uma traição. Rose não era sua namorada.

Era uma ferramenta.

Sombrio, ele se concentrou na tarefa de cortar os cogumelos enquanto Rose separava o material que trouxera consigo e o dispunha sobre a bancada da cozinha.

Eu trouxe tudo para a aula de hoje — disse ela porque tudo isso aconteceu tão de repente que eu pensei que você cer tamente não teria os ingredientes adequados.

Pensou certo — afirmou ele, enquanto picava os cogumelos.

Mas é um crime você manter uma cozinha maravilhosa como essa tão vazia — disse ela, em meio a um longo suspiro. Balançando a cabeça, olhou ao redor da sala, como se observan do um cachorrinho abandonado e querendo saber como encon trar um bom lar para ele. — Eu vou deixar uma lista de compras para você. Com uma despensa e uma geladeira bem abastecida, você sempre terá opções.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, e seus olhos se encontraram. Um ou dois segundos de alta tensão se passaram antes que ele dissesse:

Até eu aprender a cozinhar, uma cozinha bem abastecida não é realmente necessária, não é mesmo?

Ela levou uma mão ao quadril.

Como é que eu posso lhe ensinar culinária se não há nada em sua casa para cozinhar?

Você tem razão — murmurou ele. — Tudo bem, deixe a sua lista. Mandarei a minha secretária comprar tudo aquilo que você achar que eu preciso.

Sua secretária.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Algum problema?

— Ah, não — afirmou ela, levantando as duas mãos em sinal de rendição. — Apenas típico.

— Típico de quê?

— De homens como você. E Dave.

— Perdão? — disse ele, subitamente tenso. — Eu não sou nada parecido com o seu irmão, vamos deixar isso bem claro.

Agora era a vez de ela ficar tensa. Lucas notou um lampejo de emoção em seus olhos.

Veja, eu sei que você e Dave não se falam mais.

Verdade, nós não nos falamos — concordou ele, interrom pendo-a antes que Rose começasse a tentar reconciliá-lo com o ex-amigo.

Mas foi bom ela ter mencionado aquilo. Era bom reforçar o fato de que Rose era a irmã de seu inimigo. Um homem que o traíra. E a única razão pela qual Rose estava ali, enlouquecen do-o com seu perfume de limão, é que Lucas a usaria para se vingar do homem que o traíra. Vingança. Pura e simples.

Doce vingança.

Um ou dois minutos de silêncio tenso se passaram antes que ela dissesse:

Tudo o que eu quis dizer é que homens como você costu mam delegar tarefas para as suas secretárias, mesmo quando não se trata de algo que realmente faça parte de suas atribuições profissionais.

Ele olhou para ela, a faca ainda na mão.

As atribuições profissionais de minha secretária incluem o que eu peço para ela fazer.

Compreendo. Até mesmo compras de supermercado?

Há algo de errado nisso?

Ela apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a fria 'bancada de granito. Sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida em contraste com a pedra negra.

Como você vai saber o que comprar no futuro? Você pre tende que a sua secretária sempre faça compras para você?

Na verdade, parecia um bom plano para Lucas. Se ele qui sesse, haveria comida de verdade em sua casa agora. Mas por que o faria quando sempre havia um grande jantar a apenas uma quadra e meia de distância e restaurantes suficientes na cidade de Long Beach para que um homem pudesse comer em um lu gar diferente durante seis meses-seguidos?

Rose balançou a cabeça.

Talvez eu devesse estar dando aulas para a sua secretária.

Aquilo soou um tanto insultuoso.

Tudo bem — disse ele. — Vou comprar os mantimentos. Faça uma lista, e eu cuidarei disso antes de nossa aula de amanhã à noite.

Sorrindo, Rose disse:

Que tal fazermos isso juntos amanhã? Vamos conside rar como parte da aula. Eu vou lhe mostrar como escolher os produtos.

Lucas balançou a cabeça, e ela alargou seu sorriso ainda mais. Compras de supermercado. Não era exatamente um tipo de programa sofisticado, disse para si mesmo, mas ele não esta va namorando com ela. Aquela seria uma sedução planejada. O que ele pretendia era pegá-la desprevenida e levá-la para a sua cama. Então Lucas diria para o irmão quão boa ela fora na cama, o que seria um tipo de vingança que marcaria Dave Clancy pelo resto da vida.

Agora, entretanto — disse Rose —, quando você terminar de cortar os cogumelos, quero que pique três colheres de sopa de sal sa fresca.

Ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa.

Salsa não é aquele elemento decorativo que ninguém come?

Alguns comem.

Incrível — murmurou ele, concentrado em sua tarefa. En quanto trabalhava, Lucas mantinha um olho em Rose, que, então, explorava a sua cozinha. Ela pegou pratos e taças de vinho dos armários, abriu a geladeira e pegou o creme de leite, o queijo e a manteiga que trouxera para preparar a receita daquela noite.

Em poucos minutos, ambos estavam trabalhando amigavel mente. Mas, quando ela ligou o rádio e um jazz suave ecoou nos alto-falantes, Lucas começou a se preocupar. Ele estava real mente se divertindo com aquela situação.

O que não fazia parte do plano.

— Então? — perguntouRose, uma hora mais tarde. — O que achou?

Ambos estavam sentados à mesa com tampo de vidro no ou tro extremo da cozinha. Ao seu lado, havia uma janela voltada para um amplo quintal gramado com canteiros de flores cuida dosamente cultivados. Mesmo na escuridão vagamente ilumi nada, Rose podia imaginar quão bonito seria aquele jardim de inverno à luz do dia.

Ela não costumava ficar depois da aula e se juntar a seus alunos para compartilhar da refeição que criaram, mas Lucas insistira e, francamente, pensou Rose com um suspiro interior, ela não queria ir embora. Provavelmente não era uma boa ideia, alertou a si mesma com firmeza, mas ela sempre tivera uma queda por Lucas King. Não conseguia explicar por quê. Sim plesmente... tinha.

Ainda assim, após um par de horas de trabalho a dois em sua cozinha incrivelmente maravilhosa, Rose não sabia muito mais sobre Lucas do que já sabia anteriormente. Ah, ele parecia bastan te amigável, apesar da distância que insistia em manter entre eles.

Mas, afinal, lembrou-se Rose, Lucas sempre fora um pouco fechado. Talvez fosse isso o que a atraíra nele. Em sua família, os homens eram extrovertidos, sociais. Não guardavam para si seus próprios pensamentos. Eram barulhentos, emocionais e de fácil leitura.

— Planeta Terra chamando Rose — disse Lucas, estalando os dedos à frente de seu rosto.

Desculpe. O quê?

Lucas lançou-lhe um meio sorriso.

Você estava longe. Foi a conversa animada ou o peito de frango levemente carbonizado?

Ela sorriu.

O frango está apenas um pouco passado demais — disse ela, olhando para a carne coberta de salsa em seu prato. — Não está de todo ruim para uma primeira tentativa.

Então a conversa deu-lhe sono?

Não — disse ela, servindo-se da caçarola de cogumelos gratinados. — Mas a falta de conversa, sim. Você não falou muito na última hora, Lucas.

Cozinhar exige concentração — disse ele, com um dar de ombros.

Só isso?

Ele olhou para ela.

O que mais poderia ser?

Eu não sei — disse Rose, tomando um gole do chardonnay que ele servira para ambos. — Talvez você esteja lamentando ter me contratado. Afinal, pelo modo como ficaram as coisas entre você e Dave, eu ainda não tenho certeza de por que você me contratou.

A expressão de Lucas ficou levemente tensa ao ouvir o nome do ex-amigo, e, mais uma vez, Rose realmente desejou saber o que teria acontecido entre eles. Dave sempre se recusara a falar sobre isso com ela. E Lucas também não parecia disposto a sa tisfazer aquela sua curiosidade.

— Dave nada tem a ver com isso — murmurou Lucas. — Você ensina culinária, e eu preciso aprender a cozinhar, fim de papo.

Ela não acreditava naquilo. Claro, houve a coincidência de ele vê-la na casa da vizinha. Mas o que o levou a pedir que ela o ajudasse a aprender a cozinhar? Por que, de repente, ele estava disposto a falar com a irmã de um homem com quem Lucas não falava há anos? Havia mais ali do que aparentava, e ela acabaria chegando ao fundo da questão. Mas, por enquanto, estava dis posta a deixar passar.

Então o que você achou dos cogumelos _au gratin?_

Ele sorriu e disse:

Isso só prova que, usando creme de leite e queijo suficien te, tudo é comestível. Até mesmo fungos e salsa fresca.

Que elogio adorável — disse ela, sorrindo. — Mas você tem de admitir que a primeira refeição que cozinhou ficou muito boa.

Melhor do que as de Kathy Robertson?

Por que os homens são tão competitivos?

É um dom que nós temos. Então?

Sim — admitiu ela, relutante. — Eu realmente não gosto de falar sobre os meus alunos, mas você é melhor. Kathy queimou as cebolas de tal forma que eu tive de jogar fora uma de minhas panelas favoritas.

Ele estremeceu.

Espero que ela tenha guardado o telefone de seu último fornecedor de comida.

Rose sorriu e disse:

Que maldade. Ela vai pegar o jeito.

Ele olhou para ela por tanto tempo que Rose começou a se remexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

O que foi?

Nada — disse ele, com um menear de cabeça. — Mas você realmente é uma otimista, do tipo de mulher que acha que o copo está sempre meio cheio, e não meio vazio, não é mesmo?

Rose ficou tensa por alguns instantes. Durante a maior parte de sua vida, ela fora um tipo de "Poliana". Procurava o bem ao seu redor e, geralmente, o encontrava. Até, é claro, seu ex-ma rido não apenas arrancar os seus óculos cor-de-rosa, como tam bém amassá-los com o calcanhar.

Depois disso, ela precisou lutar para reconquistar a sensa ção de bem-estar. Neste período de sua vida, teve de forçar-se a sorrir, até que, finalmente, conseguiu fazê-lo com sinceridade. E agora ela não voltaria para o lado escuro. Rose não pediria desculpas a ninguém por gostar de arco-íris, cachorros e crian ças sorridentes.

Ver a metade vazia não o torna mais maduro ou mais in teligente — disse ela, com delicadeza. — Significa apenas que você está procurando o que não tem. Como isso pode ser uma coisa boa?

Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

Está tudo bem — disse ela, dobrando o guardanapo e le vantando-se. — Eu gosto do copo meio cheio. Se você o prefere meio vazio, então me desculpe.

Lucas ficou tenso, como se ela tivesse atingido um ponto sensível. Instantaneamente, Rose lamentou o fato de sua noi te agradável estar se deteriorado de alguma forma. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Seria bom manter a tradicional distância entre professor e aluno entre eles. Porque ele não a tinha con tratado para ser sua amiga ou algo assim. Aquilo era um traba lho. Um trabalho bem remunerado, e ela não estava disposta a arriscar, abrindo portas que provavelmente deveriam permane cer fechadas.

Meu copo vai muito bem, obrigado — murmurou ele.

Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Rose olhou para Lucas, e apesar de saber que deveria manter a boca fechada e proteger aquele trabalho muito bem remune rado, disse:

Talvez o seu copo esteja meio cheio, mas, se está cheio das coisas erradas, que diferença isso faz?

O quê?

Não importa. Foi uma analogia idiota. Olha, por que eu não o ajudo a limpar isto? E então planejamos o cardápio e uma lista de compras para amanhã.

Ela o deixou sentado à mesa e, apesar de não voltar a olhá-lo, sabia que ele ainda a estava observando quando ela começou a colocar as louças na máquina de lavar.

— É isso aí, você está pagando as dívidas que tenho com os Vi gilantes do Peso.

Hein? — Lucas olhou para cima dos papéis para os quais vinha olhando na última hora sem realmente conseguir ler coisa alguma e voltou-se para a secretária.

Evelyn, do que você está falando?

Disso. — Ela ergueu um biscoito e mostrou-o para o chefe.

— Desde que Rafe se casou com Katie, todos os dias temos esses biscoitos incríveis na copa.

E isso é uma coisa ruim? — perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Evelyn tinha 50 e tantos anos, era baixa, formas rechonchu das e cabelo castanho agrisalhado. Era inteligente, eficiente e trabalhava para Lucas havia cinco anos.

— Ganhei cinco quilos — murmurou ela, antes de dar uma mordida no biscoito, quase gemendo de prazer.

Então não coma — disse ele com um dar de ombros.

Excelente conselho — murmurou a secretária com um olhar sombrio. — Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Ela suspirou, derrotada, deu mais uma mordida no biscoito e disse:

Temos problemas na construção Johnson. A equipe estava escavando a terra para instalar a nova tubulação de gás e, sem querer, atingiu a tubulação de água.

Perfeito — disse ele, furioso. — Quem está no comando des sa equipe?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Warren.

— Maldição.

— Exatamente — disse Evelyn. — Ele está na linha dois agora, querendo falar com você.

Ótimo. Eu também tenho algumas coisas para dizer para ele. — Ele acenou para a secretária, que saiu de seu escritório mastigando o biscoito e gemendo como uma mulher mantendo relações sexuais.

Ora, eis aí uma imagem da qual ele não precisava em sua mente: a de Evelyn mantendo relações sexuais.

Ele pegou o telefone e apertou a linha dois:

Warren, o que, diabos, está acontecendo? Você cavou antes de ter a autorização da prefeitura?

— Não, chefe. Foi o Rick. O cara novo. Ficou impaciente, eu acho. Eu estava fazendo compras em uma loja de materiais de construção, para comprar mais tubos. Quando voltei, parecia o grande dilúvio lá fora.

Você está no comando, Warren — disse Lucas, cansado das desculpas do sujeito. Sempre que alguma coisa dava errado em uma de suas empreitadas, ele nunca estava por perto. Sempre estava fora fazendo outra coisa. — Você dá as ordens neste pro jeto, e você recebe as suas ordens de mim. Sabe muito bem que só deve cavar depois de receber a autorização, e o seu pessoal também devia saber disso.

Sim, mas...

Nada de "mas". Estarei aí em meia hora. Por enquanto, pe gue algumas bombas para drenar a água e conserte a tubulação rompida.

Já está feito.

Já é alguma coisa... — Balançando a cabeça, ele acrescen tou: — Mantenha o pessoal no local até eu chegar.

Certo, chefe.

Quando desligou o telefone, Lucas ainda estava furioso, mas quase grato por ter outra coisa com a qual ocupar seus pensa mentos. Se não fosse pela inépcia de Warren, ele não teria nada em mente agora afora Rose Clancy. Desde a noite anterior, ele não fizera outra coisa a não ser pensar nela.

Ela tinha assombrado os seus sonhos, tomando o sono qua se impossível. Pela manhã, enquanto tomava a sua xícara de café, ele ainda era capaz de sentir o cheiro de seu perfume na cozinha.

Lucas voltou a pensar em como Dave sempre descrevera a irmã. Mais jovem, mais doce, fácil de magoar e com medo da pró pria sombra. Nada disso parecia atraente para ele até o dia em que ele a conheceu, descobriu como era linda, e o sorriso dela o atingiu em cheio. Uma mulher que sabia rir tinha o seu valor, pensou. Talvez porque, quando pequeno, nunca vira a mãe rir. Já se lamentar... ela fora muito boa nisso.

Assim que esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, Lucas deliberadamente afastou-o. Soara-lhe mal, desleal. Sua mãe fi zera o melhor que podia. Ela fora muito... solitária.

Droga. Lembrar-se da infância não facilitaria aquela situa ção. Desgostoso com a sua falta de concentração, Lucas afastou Iodos os pensamentos, exceto aqueles relacionados com o tra balho. Durante a maior parte de sua vida, o trabalho fora o seu santuário. O lugar no mundo onde tudo era como deveria ser. Onde as regras eram bem definidas e sempre seguidas. Ali, Lu cas sabia de tudo que se passava. Ali, ele não era questionado, apenas obedecido. Ali, ele...

Como foi a noite passada?

O quê? — Ele ergueu a cabeça quando Sean entrou no escri tório e se sentou em uma das três cadeiras em frente à escrivani nha de Lucas. Mastigava um dos biscoitos.

Sabe que temos biscoitos na copa? — Ele levou uma das mãos ao coração e inclinou a cabeça. — Obrigado, irmã Katie...

Sim, eu ouvi dizer — murmurou Lucas. — Ao que tudo indica, uma visita dos Vigilantes do Peso é iminente.

Não para mim — disse Sean com uma risada, quando lam beu o último pedaço de cobertura de seu dedo.

Lucas suspirou.

Existe uma razão para você estar aqui?

Sim. Curiosidade. Como foi a noite de ontem? Você sabe. Com Rose?

Como você sabe disso?

Sua secretária contou à minha secretária, que me contou e... — Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. — Aqui estou. Sério? Você está tendo aulas de culinária?

Com o cenho franzido, Lucas folheava uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa. Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo com Sean. Não estava justamente se concentrando em _não_ pensar nela?

Apesar de seus melhores esforços, Rose Clancy não parava de voltar à sua mente. O sorriso dela. O modo como a luz brilha va sobre seu longo cabelo loiro. O som de seu riso e seu aroma fresco de limão.

Nada a dizer? — Sean assobiou baixinho. — Deve ser ainda mais interessante do que eu imaginei.

Olhando para o irmão, Lucas perguntou:

Você não tem o que fazer?

— Na verdade, sim. Eu estou saindo para visitar um novo prestador de serviços. Como a empresa está se expandindo rapi damente, nosso antigo prestador de serviços simplesmente não está acompanhando o ritmo.

Bom — disse Lucas. — Vá em frente.

Em um segundo. — Sean se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. — Então me diga.

Dizer o quê? — Ele deixou cair os papéis sobre a mesa e suspirou ao descobrir que o caminho mais rápido para se livrar do irmão seria respondendo às suas perguntas. — Você já sabe que eu a contratei.

Sean sorriu.

Para aulas de culinária.

Por que isso é tão difícil de entender?

Sério? — Sean balançou a cabeça e se levantou. — Você, cozi nhando? Estou ainda mais impressionado com ela. Loira, bonita e fazedora de milagres. Ensinando _você_ a cozinhar? Ela está re cebendo subsídio de risco?

Com o cenho franzido, Lucas pensou na oferta de três vezes o valor habitual que ele fizera e percebeu que, de fato, estava pa gando um subsídio de risco. Sua carranca se aprofundou quando ele respondeu:

Eu já cozinhei para você, e você ainda está vivo.

Graças ao meu excelente sistema digestivo, que pode su portar todos os tipos de toxinas.

Saia, Sean.

— Agora mesmo, Lucas — disse ele amigavelmente.

— Ah — disse Lucas. — Há problemas na construção Johnson.

Warren outra vez? — disse Sean, franzindo a testa.

Sim, eles cavaram sem autorização e atingiram um cano de água. Agora o dono da casa pode atracar um barco no pátio de casa.

Balançando a cabeça, Sean disse:

Eu sei que as equipes são seu departamento, mas, se você quiser a minha opinião, devemos nos livrar de Warren. Nós pas samos mais tempo consertando as burradas dele do que qual quer outra coisa. Ele traz mais prejuízos do que benefícios.

Concordo — disse Lucas, meneando a cabeça. — Falaremos sobre isso na reunião semanal.

Certo. — Sean dirigiu-se à porta, mas, antes de sair, per guntou: — A respeito de Rose, espero que tudo o que você esteja fazendo com ela sejam aulas de culinária.

O quê?

Eu espero que você não esteja pensando em usá-la para se vingar de Dave. Porque, meu caro, isso só pode dar errado.

Lucas não disse nada, apenas olhou para o irmão mais novo até Sean dar de ombros e sair. Contudo, muito tempo depois de ele ter ido embora, suas palavras ainda ecoavam no ar.

Será que Sean tinha razão? Estaria ele atrás de problemas ao usar Rose para se vingar de Dave?

Lucas se levantou, deu as costas para o trabalho sobre a mesa e olhou pela janela para o mundo além do vidro. Long Beach estremecia sob um céu cinzento, açoitada por uma chuva fria impulsionada por um gélido vento oceânico. Os carvalhos sa cudiam seus membros nus, e os altos pinheiros se vergavam a cada rajada.

Verdade fosse dita, Lucas também não gostava muito da ideia de usar Rose, embora jamais fosse capaz de admitir aquilo para Sean. Mas o fato é que ela era a irmã de um homem que o enganara. Mentira para ele. E Lucas não podia deixar isso passar em branco. Mentirosos mereciam o que lhes cabia, disse para si mesmo enquanto suas mãos se fechavam em punho. Ele não crescera vendo o coração de sua mãe ser partido diversas vezes por homens em quem ela confiara e a decepcionaram?

Não, a traição não poderia ser perdoada. Ou esquecida. E ele faria tudo o que pudesse para se certificar de que Dave Clancy finalmente entendesse isso.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Como vai oRafe? — perguntou Rose, enquanto atravessavam o longo corredor do supermercado.

O quê?

Seu irmão? Rafe? Ele não se casou há alguns meses?

Ah, sim. Casou.

Lucas franziu a testa para a seleção aparentemente intermi nável de produtos. Ele passara a maior parte de sua vida evitan do fazer compras. Quando precisava de comida, parava em uma delicatessen ou algo assim. Ele não fora criado em uma cozinha e, como um King, caso ele quisesse comida feita em casa, pode ria contratar um _chef._ Então, para que aprender?

Agora ele se sentia como um estranho em uma terra estranha. A intensa iluminação fluorescente provocou-lhe uma dor de ca beça. Havia uma criança chorando em algum dos corredores, e uma velha acabara de bater o carrinho no seu para, em seguida, ter a coragem de culpá-lo. Os homens simplesmente não foram feitos para fazer compras em supermercados, essa era uma cer teza.

Lucas estava realmente começando a repensar seu plano. Ele não considerara no que tudo aquilo implicaria. E pouco se inte ressava por culinária. Em seguida, porém, lembrou a si mesmo, com severidade, de que se vingar de Dave compensaria todas as dificuldades por que ele estava passando no momento. Ninguém traía um King e saía ileso.

Ninguém.

Então? — perguntou Rose. — Como ele está?

Rafe? Está bem. Parece bastante feliz.

Ela estendeu a mão para pegar uma caixa de farinha de rosca.

Farinha de rosca não consta da lista — disse Lucas.

Eu sei, mas é bom ter em casa. E essa é a melhor marca — disse ela, entregando-lhe uma caixa azul. — Baixo teor de sódio e carboidratos, e é mais crocante do que a farinha de rosca comum.

Ela fez uma pausa e perguntou:

Então você não gosta da mulher de Rafe?

Lucas piscou para ela.

De onde tirou isso? Claro que eu gosto dela.

Bem, você não pareceu feliz por ele ter se casado — disse ela, com um dar de ombros. — Então eu achei que você não gos tasse da mulher dele.

Então, se eu não gosto de Natal, significa que eu odeio rece ber presentes? — O que acontece com as mulheres? Um homem faz uma declaração simples e elas entendem tudo ao contrário?

Você não gosta de Natal?

Eu não disse isso. — Balançando a cabeça, ele continuou a atravessar o corredor. — Você já ouviu a palavra "lógica"?

Não sei — disse ela, em meio a uma risada. — Acho que já ouvi isso antes. Soa como latim.

— Naturalmente — murmurou ele, ignorando o sorriso de Rose. Ele tinha um plano e não estava disposto a se distrair. Sim, ele pretendia seduzi-la. Mas isso não significava que faria algo estúpido como vir a se preocupar com ela. — Eu gosto mui to de Katie. Ela é muito boa para Rafe.

Então você só é contra a ideia geral de casamento?

Exato. — Lucas parou de andar, e ela colidiu com ele.

Desculpe.

Lucas olhou para as prateleiras de condimentos e imediata mente ficou irritado.

Como pode haver tantas variedades?

Ah — disse ela com um sorriso. — Você não se sente bem fora dos estreitos limites do alho, do sal e da pimenta?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Não vejo nada de errado com sal e pimenta. E básico. Clássico.

Chato.

— Tudo bem — disse ele. Qualquer coisa para sair dali mais cedo. — Do que precisamos? Quer dizer, do que preciso?

Está tudo aí na lista — insistiu ela, deliberadamente deixan do-o se virar sozinho com as prateleiras de condimentos.

Ele olhou para os rótulos e espantou-se com o alto preço de algumas especiarias mais exóticas. Quem diria que aquilo pode ria ser tão caro?

Ele lançou um olhar em direção a Rose. Seus grandes olhos azuis estavam fixos nele, um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios. Mes mo sob aquela iluminação horrível, a pele dela era clara e uni forme como porcelana.

Aquela mulher era suficiente para fazer qualquer macho de sangue quente perder a cabeça. Droga, quando ele a conheceu, imediatamente percebera aquilo. Mas Dave praticamente cer cou a irmã com arame farpado e colocou um sinal de "proibido ultrapassar" sobre a cabeça dela. Assim, Lucas manteve distân cia, em respeito ao amigo.

Mas esse respeito morrera havia muito tempo, e logo ele teria aquela mulher de aparência sedutora onde ele queria: em sua cama. _Debaixo dele._

Até lá, se concentraria na tarefa em mãos, disse para si mesmo, ao voltar o olhar para as prateleiras dos malditos condimentos.

Rose nãoconseguia tirar o olhar de Lucas. Sua jaqueta de couro estava aberta, revelando o branco da camiseta que vestia por baixo. A calça jeans preta agarrava-se às suas pernas longas e musculosas, e ele usava as mesmas botas gastas que ela notara na véspera. Ela se perguntou por que um homem lindo com jeans e botas de caubói lhe parecia tão atraente? Seria instintivo? Será que ele despertava algo primai em uma mulher?

Ou seria simplesmente porque Lucas ficaria bem não impor tando o que vestisse? Infelizmente, pensou Rose, esta última hipótese provavelmente estava mais perto da verdade.

Eu não vejo pimenta em grão — murmurou ele. — E por que não posso usar pimenta moída? Por que tenho de moê-la eu mesmo?

Engraçadinho — disse ela. E apontou para onde estava a pimenta. Lucas pegou o pote de condimento e lançou-o no car rinho. Em seguida, consultou a lista outra vez.

Sal kosher? Eu não sou judeu. Você sabe disso, não é mesmo?

Estaria ele tentando ser encantador, ela se perguntou, ou Lu cas era assim mesmo? E, se ele, de fato, estava tentando ser encantador, por que o faria? Três anos antes, quando eles se co nheceram, ele nunca tentara nada com ela.

Sal kosher é mais puro — disse ela, ainda estudando-o, tentan do entendê-lo. — Nenhum produto químico. É melhor para você.

Tudo bem.

Então por que você odeia o casamento? — perguntou ela, voltando à conversa anterior.

Não disse que odiava — respondeu Lucas, sem nem se pre ocupar em olhar para ela.

Realmente, não precisava — ressaltou Rose.

Por quê? Você adora casamentos? — Ele se endireitou, vol tou a cabeça e olhou para ela. — Você não se divorciou no ano passado?

Seus olhos estavam frios e distantes. Havia acusação em suas profundezas, e ela franziu a testa. Lucas estava certo, afinal. Ela não era o exemplo ideal de um bom casamento.

— Tudo bem, você está certo. Eu me divorciei no ano passa do. Mas como é que você soube? Você e Dave não se falavam mais e... ah, deixe para lá. Eu já entendi. Colunas de fofocas. Eu apareci em todos os jornais e, até mesmo, em alguns tabloides quando me divorciei de Henry.

— Por favor. Eu não leio essas porcarias. Mas as pessoas co mentam. — Ele olhou para ela durante algum tempo antes de dizer: — Para começo de conversa, se você não se importa que eu diga, nunca entendi por que você se casou com aquele cara.

Não, não me importo — disse ela com um suspiro. Henry Porter havia sido um grande erro. Mas o verdadeiro erro fora ter permitido que seu pai e seu irmão a convencessem a se casar "para o bem da família". O negócio de Henry tinha a ver com o deles, já que ele era um bem-sucedido arquiteto com uma série de empreendimentos habitacionais de luxo em seu portfólio.

Então? — perguntou Lucas outra vez. — Por que você fez isso? E não tente me dizer que realmente amava aquele idiota do Porter.

Não — disse ela, com um sorriso triste. — Esse foi um erro que eu não cometi.

Lucas deu de ombros e pegou um frasco de cravo. Atirou-o no carrinho antes de procurar o próximo item em sua lista.

Não quer falar sobre isso?

Não, particularmente — admitiu Rose.

Ela sabia muito bem o que ele ouvira falar a respeito do fim de seu relacionamento com Henry Porter. Incomodada, Rose lembrou-se de seu horrível casamento. Ela se casara com o ho mem errado pelas razões erradas apenas para não contrariar a sua família.

Assim era Rose. Sempre tentando garantir que todos ao seu redor estivessem felizes. Para isso, ela suprimia os seus próprios desejos e necessidades em favor dos outros. Bem, esses dias haviam passado. Ela aprendera a lição da maneira mais difícil, mas agora estava determinada a ser feliz por conta própria.

Lucas tirou os olhos da prateleira de condimentos e lançou um rápido olhar para ela.

— Eu não quis dizer que...

— Claro que sim — interrompeu Rose. Em seguida, apontou: — Aqui está o alecrim. Pegue o frasco grande. — Ela olhou para ele.

Mas você está certo. Eu absolutamente não tenho nenhuma experiência pessoal com um casamento feliz. Veja, meu casa mento foi um desastre, mas eu o aceitei pelas razões erradas.

E quais foram essas razões?

Ela olhou para ele.

Não é da sua conta. O ponto é que, só porque o meu casa mento não deu certo, não significa que haja algo de errado com toda a instituição.

Instituição — murmurou ele. — Essa palavra diz tudo.

É assim que Rafe pensa?

Ele sorriu e disse:

Ele está muito apaixonado por Katie para pensar em qual quer coisa neste momento. E meu irmão Sean está em êxtase porque agora ele é parente da rainha dos biscoitos e está muito animado com a expectativa de oferta de comida gratuita.

E você? Tem alguma expectativa?

Ele olhou para ela e disse:

Não no que diz respeito a Katie.

Vários segundos se passaram e nenhum deles desviou o olhar. Rose sentiu o forte calor do olhar de Lucas acariciando a sua pele e teve certeza de que, se tivesse de manter aquilo mais um ou dois minutos, acabaria derretendo em uma poça. Felizmente, Rose foi poupada dessa humilhação quando Lucas perguntou:

Já peguei todos os condimentos. Qual é o próximo item?

Ela balançou a cabeça, livrando-se das imagens que corriam por sua mente. Imagens de Lucas curvando-se, beijando-a, segurando-a, inclinando-a de costas em uma cama e...

Primeiro vamos conseguir um pouco de azeite e, em segui da, vamos até o açougue.

Rose continuou a caminhar pelo corredor. Ele seguiu logo atrás com o carrinho e parou quando ela estacou. Olhando para a longa prateleira lotada com dezenas de tipos de azeites, Lucas parecia completamente perdido.

— Por que precisamos de tantos tipos diferentes de azeite? Como saber por onde começar?

— Compre sempre o extravirgem — disse ela.

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram, e sua boca esboçou um sorriso.

Existe esse negócio de _extravirgem_?

Ele estava se divertindo novamente à custa dela. Perfeito.

Vamos levar aquele ali — disse ela, estendendo mão para pegar uma garrafa na prateleira de cima. Ele fez o mesmo e suas mãos roçaram uma na outra. Aquele instante de contato foi o que bastou para transformar o fogo que ardia dentro dela em um inferno.

No açougue, Rose tentou manter a mente voltada para os cor tes de carne e no lombo de porco. Foi quando ouviram uma voz feminina às suas costas:

Lucas?

Rose se virou e viu uma ruiva voluptuosa, vestindo uma cal ça jeans apertada e calçando sapatos pretos de salto alto, que corria na direção deles, um sorriso radiante em seu belo rosto. A mulher estava vestida como se estivesse indo para a ópera. No entanto, trazia um pequeno cesto no braço, com um tomate e um abacate rolando ali dentro enquanto corria.

Marsha — disse Lucas, subitamente tenso. — E bom ver você.

As palavras foram simpáticas, pensou Rose, mas o tom de voz de Lucas não era nada acolhedor.

Eu jamais poderia imaginar que o encontraria em um su permercado — murmurou a ruiva, inclinando-se para dar-lhe um beijo na face.

Rose deu um passo atrás para dar aos dois um minuto de privacidade. Ela tinha a intenção de se esconder atrás de uma gôndola de cebolas, mas Lucas a deteve pousando uma mão em seu braço. A ruiva nem notou. Seus grandes olhos verdes estavam fixos em Lucas, como se ele fosse uma bolsa Prada em uma loja de descontos.

Ora, Marsha — disse ele. — Não é assim tão surpreendente. Eu como às vezes, sabia?

Claro — concordou ela, com uma risada sedutora. — Mas você já se esqueceu de que eu conheço a sua geladeira?

Perfeito, pensou Rose. Nada como estar ali testemunhando uma das companheiras de cama de Lucas tentando comê-lo me taforicamente em um corredor de supermercado.

— Você está ótimo, Lucas — disse Marsha, a voz se transfor mando em um ronronar sedutor.

Atrás de Lucas, Rose revirou os olhos e desejou afundar em um buraco no chão.

Obrigado, você também está ótima — disse Lucas brusca mente. Em seguida, acrescentou: — Mas você vai ter de nos des culpar porque temos de terminar as compras e ir para casa.

Vocês? — Pela primeira vez, o olhar de Marsha desviou de Lucas para notar Rose. A surpresa perpassou-lhe brevemente pelos olhos.

Marsha Hancock, esta é Rose Clancy. Rose, Marsha.

Olá. Prazer em conhecê-la — disse Rose.

— Aham — murmurou Marsha. Então se voltou para Lucas com interesse renovado. — Como eu estava dizendo, você está maravilhoso, e se não estiver ocupado nesta sexta-feira, eu esta rei dando uma festinha íntima em minha casa e...

Nós estaremos ocupados — disse Lucas. Depois olhou para Rose. — O que você acha, querida, já acabamos por aqui?

Querida? Ele a chamara de querida? A boca de Rose se abriu e fechou algumas vezes enquanto ela tentava pensar em algo inteligente... Droga, em qualquer coisa para dizer. Em seguida, Lucas pousou um braço sobre os seus ombros e abraçou-a com força. Mantendo-a apertada ao seu lado, ele olhou para a ruiva e disse:

Sim, acho que terminamos. Foi bom revê-la, Marsha.

Ele empurrou o carrinho carregado com uma mão, ainda com um braço em torno dos ombros de Rose. Ela caminhou ao lado dele, tentando descobrir o que acontecera. Arriscando uma rá pida olhada para trás, ela pôde ver que a bela Marsha também estava tentando entender a mesma coisa.

Rose ficou ao lado de Lucas enquanto ele pagava as com pras. Depois o seguiu até o estacionamento. Um vento frio so prava do oceano, e no céu, as estrelas brilhavam.

Ela virou o rosto para o vento enquanto ele guardava as com pras no seu utilitário, e não disse uma palavra até que ele fechas se a tampa do porta-malas.

O que foi aquilo? Lá dentro, com Marsha?

Ele deu de ombros e empurrou o carrinho de compras até a área que lhe era reservada.

Marsha é irritante. Deixá-la acreditar que você e eu estávamos juntos foi a maneira mais fácil de eu me livrar dela.

Lucas poderia pensar que a mulher era irritante agora, mas a ruiva havia deixado bem claro que, em algum momento, em um passado não muito distante, Lucas já a achara mais interessante.

E você teve de me chamar de "querida" para conseguir pas sar essa ideia?

Pareceu uma boa ideia na hora. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela com um ligeiro sorriso no canto dos lábios. Deu alguns passos em sua direção e, a cada passo, perguntava:

Tem objeções a "querida"? Que tal "gata"? "Amor"? "Docinho"?

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga, e sua boca secou. Rose olhou para aqueles belos olhos azuis e não conseguiu identificar no que ele estava pensando. Não havia luzes suficientes naquele estacionamento.

Mas eu não sou nenhuma dessas coisas para você, Lucas — destacou Rose. — E se ela começa a dizer às pessoas que nos viu juntos? Que você me chamou de "querida"? Que parecíamos ser um casal?

Isso seria ruim? — perguntou ele.

Não seria honesto.

E você é sempre honesta.

Tento ser.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, inclinando-se em direção a ela e apoiando as duas mãos contra a lateral do carro. — Responda a isso então. E tente ser honesta. O que você faria agora se eu a beijasse?

Os joelhos de Rose fraquejaram.

Aquilo era simplesmente ridículo.

Ela era uma mulher adulta. Uma mulher divorciada. Não era uma virgem tímida suspirando de desejo porque o capitão do time de futebol notou que ela estava viva.

Rose ainda olhava nos olhos dele, e ele ainda estava à espera de uma resposta para a sua pergunta. Seu rosto estava a apenas um sopro de distância do dela. O calor de seu corpo infiltrou-se no dela, e Rose sentiu que o fogo ardendo em seu interior explo diria em algo muito mais vulcânico.

Rose tinha uma escolha a fazer. Poderia ser totalmente pro fissional e dizer-lhe que não queria que ele a beijasse. Mas isso seria uma grande, uma enorme mentira. Ou poderia ser honesta e dizer-lhe que, caso ele a beijasse, ela provavelmente explo diria com toda a energia sexual que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Então, o que seria?

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua e foi assim que tomou sua decisão. Três anos antes, quando ela o conheceu, já sonhava em ser beijada por Lucas King. Agora estava prestes a descobrir se as suas fantasias eram tão boas quanto a realidade.

Então, Rose?

Você quer honestidade? — perguntou ela.

Sim.

Muito bem então.

Ela agarrou as lapelas de sua jaqueta de couro preta e pu xou-o para perto.

Ao se beijarem, foi como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse atingido a ambos. Rose pousou os braços em volta do pesco ço de Lucas enquanto a língua dele separava os seus lábios e deslizava para o cálido interior de sua boca. Ela suspirou com ele e imediatamente enroscou a língua com a sua, tão ansiosa e faminta por ele quanto ele parecia estar por ela.

Rose não conseguia respirar. Mal podia suportar.

Mas, ao menos, ela tivera a sua resposta: a realidade de beijar Lucas King era muito melhor do que a fantasia.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Lucas seapegava ao seu bom senso através de um fio que se esgarçava rapidamente. Era tão bom... tê-la em seus braços. Ele não esperava por isso. Não esperava que o seu gosto o infla masse daquela forma e o seu cheiro de limões entrasse em sua mente e enevoasse os seus pensamentos. A sensação do corpo dela contra o seu só o fazia ficar mais excitado. Ele a puxou mais para perto, para que ela soubesse o que ele estava sentindo, e quando ela gemeu, Lucas quase atingiu o clímax.

Ele achara que o tempo diminuiria a atração que sentia por ela. Mas não diminuiu. Bastou prová-la uma vez para só conse guir pensar que... queria mais.

Um beijo, era tudo o que aquilo deveria ter sido.

Uma pequena antecipação do que viria a seguir. Para que ela pensasse nele. Sonhasse com ele.

Mas fora muito mais que isso.

Rose Clancy.

O nome dela se acendeu em sua mente, como um letreiro de néon, o que foi suficiente para que ele terminasse o beijo, em bora com relutância. Lucas se afastou, embora todos os seus ins tintos clamassem para que ele a abraçasse ainda com mais força.

Aquela não era hora de instintos. Ou impulsos. Era hora da lógica, de pensar claro, e dane-se se ele arriscaria o seu plano seduzindo-a no estacionamento de um maldito supermercado.

Em algum lugar por perto, ouviram o motor de um carro sen do ligado, e Lucas deu um passo atrás, deliberadamente dispos to a colocar alguma distância entre os dois.

Passando uma mão pelo cabelo, Lucas pensou que talvez Sean estivesse certo. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele estivera com uma mulher pela última vez. Fora por isso que Rose chegara até a ele de forma tão completa. Droga, ele estava faminto.

Rose encostou-se ao carro, levou uma das mãos à boca e estendeu a outra, como se para mantê-lo afastado. Aquilo não era necessário, pensou Lucas, mas ele entendeu a mensagem.

Ela estava tão abalada quanto ele.

E isso era uma coisa boa, disse para si mesmo. Ao menos, agora ele sabia que ela estaria pensando nele. Lembrando-se da quele beijo. Assim como ele, apesar de odiar ter de admiti-lo, também estaria.

— Isso foi...

— Rose.

...algo que não vai acontecer outra vez — terminou ela, surpreendendo-o.

Ela aprumou-se, ajeitou o cabelo e inspirou profundamente. Após um segundo ou dois, buscou os olhos dele e lançou-lhe um sorriso tão forçado que mais parecia uma careta.

Eu não posso dizer que não gostei, mas, Lucas, você deve entender que eu não estou procurando um relacionamento.

Atordoado, ele só conseguia olhar para ela. Estaria ela con templando-o com o velho discurso: "não espere nada de mim"? Será que o mundo tinha enlouquecido? Esse tipo de coisa jamais acontecera com ele.

As mulheres não se afastavam de Lucas King. Elas geral mente o perseguiam e faziam tudo o que podiam para se agarrar a ele.

Perdão? — ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.

Olhe, me desculpe. Eu devia ter dito alguma coisa na mes ma hora em que eu concordei em trabalhar para você. — Ela inspirou e antecipou-se antes que ele pudesse falar. — Percebi imediatamente que havia uma atração... entre nós, mas eu não queria nada disso. É minha culpa, eu deveria ter dito algo antes.

— Mas a verdade é que eu não estou à procura de outro homem na minha vida.

Ela não estava...

Eu não me lembro de ter oferecido coisa alguma — disse ele com a voz controlada. A raiva e a incredulidade guerreavam na boca de seu estômago, e ele sentiu a dor da rejeição pela primei ra vez em sua vida.

Rose ignorou a observação indelicada.

E se eu estivesse considerando me envolver com alguém — continuou Rose — não seria com você.

Completamente chocado agora, ele apenas olhou para ela, muito espantado para falar. Não era isso que esperava que acon tecesse. Em verdade, pensava que teria de acalmá-la após aque le beijo apaixonado.

O que quer dizer com isso? O que, diabos, há de errado comigo? — gritou Lucas finalmente.

Rose estremeceu e desviou o olhar para o supermercado ilu minado, como que para se certificar de que ninguém mais estava ouvindo aquela conversa.

Então ela voltou a olhar para ele.

Não há nada de errado com você, Lucas. Você apenas... não faz o meu tipo.

Tipo? — repetiu Lucas. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, dis se ele para si mesmo com severidade. Lucas não acreditava que estava parado em um estacionamento de supermercado levando um fora de uma bela mulher. Era uma situação tão alheia ao seu universo que ele não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com aquilo. Começou a ficar irritado, e uma dor de cabeça súbita irrompeu atrás de seus olhos.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ele olhou para ela.

Que tipo eu sou então?

Mandão.

Não sou mandão — argumentou ele. Mas claro que era, em bora preferisse chamar essa sua característica de "confiança".

Todos os King eram confiantes. Confiavam em si mesmos e em suas habilidades. Eles faziam as coisas acontecerem e atropela vam quem era burro o bastante para se interpor em seu caminho.

Lucas não era diferente.

Sim, ele já fora chamado de arrogante. E implacável. E ain da, em certa ocasião, de egoísta. Mas era um pequeno preço a pagar para obter o que ele queria. Quando queria. E Lucas não estava disposto a pedir desculpas para Rose Clancy ou para qualquer outra pessoa.

E quando eu fui mandão com você? — perguntou, voltando os olhos para os dela.

Ela suspirou.

Ainda não foi. Mas é.

— Ah, então você também é adivinha? Você leu o futuro e descobriu que eu vou começar a lhe dar ordens?

Eu não preciso ler o futuro — disse ela, erguendo o queixo em resposta ao tom de voz agressivo de Lucas. — Tudo o que tenho a fazer é olhar para o passado.

Isso não faz sentido — disse ele.

Para mim, faz — argumentou Rose.

Lucas balançou a cabeça e tentou controlar os milhões de pensamentos que se agitavam em sua mente. Mas desistiu logo a seguir. Como ele poderia encontrar lógica em algo que não era razoável desde o início? Será que seu plano de vingança acaba ria ali, sob a luz mortiça de um estacionamento?

Eu não posso acreditar em nada disso — murmurou ele, mais para si mesmo do que para Rose.

Eu sei. Você provavelmente não deve ter ouvido isso mui tas vezes na vida.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

Eu nunca ouvi.

Ela fez uma careta.

Lamento, Lucas, mas eu realmente preciso deste emprego e não quero que trabalhemos juntos sob falsos pretextos.

Uma parte dele relaxou um pouco. Ela não estava indo em bora. Só estava tentando colocá-lo em aviso prévio.

Sei.

— Apesar desse beijo, eu realmente acho que deveríamos manter a nossa relação estritamente de professor e aluno, não é mesmo?

_Caramba,_ pensou ele, se o seu irmão Sean estivesse ali ou vindo aquela conversa, estaria rindo da sua cara. Mas, afinal, se aquilo estivesse acontecendo com algum de seus irmãos, Lucas faria a mesma coisa. Só era difícil ver o humor da situação de seu ponto de vista.

Por outro lado, pensou Lucas enquanto a observava, fora Rose quem desejara aquele beijo, e ela teria continuado a bei já-lo se ele não o tivesse interrompido e dado um passo para trás. Ela podia dizer o que quisesse agora, mas ele provara o seu desejo, sentira a necessidade dela crescendo em tomo dele. Rose Clancy o desejava tanto quanto ele a ela, o que só trabalha va a seu favor. Era bom saber que, sob aquela aparência calma e comportada, Rose estava queimando com o mesmo fogo que também ardia em suas entranhas.

Então... tudo bem. Ele deixaria rolar, fazendo com que ela pensasse que estava no comando. No fim das contas, o jogo mudaria em seu favor.

Como sempre mudava.

Rose olhava para ele atentamente, à espera de sua resposta, e ele estava muito tentado a dizer-lhe para pegar as suas regras e ir para o inferno. Nunca uma mulher o desprezara assim, es pecialmente depois de um beijo tão ardente. Ele sabia que seria difícil engolir as "regras" dela. No entanto, se queria que o seu plano funcionasse, e ele realmente queria, então teria de ceder... ao menos, por enquanto.

Mas era difícil, pensou, com a irritação crescendo dentro dele. Ele não estava acostumado a sublimar os seus próprios desejos.

Lucas olhou para ela e a desejou. Desejou dar-lhe as costas e ir embora. Lembrou-se do irmão de Rose esfaqueando os King pelas costas e soube, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, que não estava disposto a desistir de seu plano. Ainda não.

Então ele cederia. Lucas a deixaria pensar que ganhara aquele round, porque ganhar uma batalha não significava vencer a guerra.

— Tudo bem — rosnou ele. — Faremos isso à sua maneira.

Ela suspirou e lançou-lhe um sorriso.

— Isso é ótimo. Você vai ver, Lucas. Isso vai funcionar muito melhor agora que ambos sabemos as regras.

Ele a viu ir até a porta do lado do passageiro e entrar no carro, que já estava destrancado. Sozinho sob a luz bruxuleante da lâmpada, Lucas trincou os dentes e prometeu para si mesmo que, quando aquela sedução terminasse e ele conseguisse sua vingança, seria ele a fazer o discurso do "você não é o meu tipo" para Rose.

Uma semanadepois, Rose estava em casa, trabalhando no computador. Aquela era a parte que ela menos gostava de seu trabalho. Bem, havia também os relatórios fiscais trimestrais, francamente, qualquer coisa a ver com papelada a fazia querer se deitar no sofá até que passasse a dor de cabeça resultante daquela atividade.

Ela adorava cozinhar. Adorava ensinar os outros a fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor. Mas transformar aquilo que ela ama va cm um negócio exigia que ela também fizesse muito daquilo que odiava.

Estudando a planilha na tela de seu computador, porém, ela leve de sorrir. Graças a Lucas King e à quantidade absurda de dinheiro que ele estava disposto a pagar por suas aulas de culi nária, suas finanças estavam perceptivelmente melhores nos últimos dias.

E os seus nervos estavam em muito pior estado, reconheceu tristemente. Pegando a caneca à sua frente, Rose tomou um lon go gole de café e quase engasgou ao perceber que estava gelado. Com uma careta no rosto, ela levou a xícara para a cozinha, viu que a cafeteira estava vazia e, automaticamente, preparou-a para produzir um café fresco.

Enquanto a cafeteira assobiava e pingava, ela se inclinou contra a bancada e deixou sua mente vagar até um lugar no qual, ultimamente, ela vinha passando muito tempo.

Direto para Lucas.

Em segundos, lá estava ela de novo, revivendo aquele beijo, como fizera tantas vezes ao longo da semana anterior. O que Rose pretendia? Ela deveria ter se afastado. Arranjado uma desculpa. Poderia ter sorrido para amenizar a tensão. Mas, não, ela tinha de pegar a lapela do paletó dele e arrastá-lo para um beijo que, sete dias depois, ainda estava reverberando den tro dela.

Meu Deus, você é uma idiota — murmurou ela, a mão baten do contra a superfície fria e reluzente de sua bancada de granito.

Ela ainda podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados e as ondas de calor que despencaram sobre ela, quase a inundando com o desejo mais desesperado que ela já sentira em sua vida. Balançando a cabeça, Rose distraidamente pegou um pano de prato seco e começou a enxugar os poucos pratos acumulados no escorredor da pia, enquanto sua mente reproduzia a memória daquele beijo em um circuito interminável.

Quando ela cansou de torturar a si mesma, passou daquele beijo para a conversa tensa que viera logo a seguir. Teve de se obrigar a dizer o que dissera, e sabia que Lucas não gostara do que ouviu.

Mas, afinal — murmurou —, por que gostaria? Nenhuma mu lher no seu perfeito juízo desprezaria Lucas King. Não me admi ra que ele tivesse olhado para mim como se eu estivesse louca.

Talvez estivesse mesmo. Ela considerou a ideia objetivamente, — ela era solteira. Sem compromissos. E realmente se sentia atraída por Lucas.

Sim. Sou uma louca.

Quando o telefone tocou, ela se assustou e teve de levar uma mão ao peito para conter o coração disparado. Balançando a cabeça, foi até o outro lado do balcão e verificou o identificador de chamadas. Sorrindo, ela atendeu.

Olá, Dee.

Eu odeio identificador de chamadas — disse a sua melhor amiga. — Há pouquíssimas surpresas na vida. Atender um telefo ne deveria ser como morder um chocolate, sem saber se vamos encontrar caramelo, nozes ou frutas dentro dele. Mais ou menos como uma loteria.

Ainda sorrindo, Rose perguntou:

Quais são as novidades?

Delilah James riu, e foi uma risada profunda e retumbante.

Nenhuma. Eu estou ligando para obter um boletim amoro so atualizado.

Não há nenhuma atualização. Eu já lhe falei sobre aquele beijo — disse Rose, olhando para a cafeteira como se estivesse ansiosa para que o café ficasse pronto logo. Ela precisava de muita cafeína para lidar com sua melhor amiga.

Delilah e Rose se conheceram no primeiro ano de faculdade, eram colegas de quarto e já se tratavam como irmãs antes do fim do primeiro mês de aula. Com origens semelhantes... am bas foram criadas por pais ricos e dominadores... tinham muito em comum. A única diferença era que, na faculdade, Dee havia encontrado forças para enfrentar as exigências de sua família, enquanto Rose, não.

Claro que você vai me contar sobre um beijo que fritou Iodos os seus circuitos — disse Dee. — Eu sou sua melhor amiga. Para quem mais você poderia dizer algo assim?

Ninguém — disse ela com gratidão. E serviu-se de uma xí cara de café fresco. — Honestamente, não significou nada.

Certo. Foi por isso que você ainda estava tonta um dia depois, dizendo que nunca experimentara nada parecido com aquilo.

Rose fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Quando conversamos, você faz anotações ou algo assim?

Está brincando? Eu sou tão ciumenta que a descrição da quele beijo ainda está gravada na minha mente. — Ela suspirou, melancólica, dramática. — Então, qual é o segundo capítulo? Sedução na cozinha? Se fazendo de melosas enquanto pica a salsinha?

— Nenhuma das respostas anteriores — disse Rose com fir meza, embora o pensamento tivesse feito seu corpo estremecer.

Está me dizendo que está aderindo às regras que você esta beleceu? Apenas negócios?

Estou — disse ela com um menear de cabeça. — Sou obriga da. Eu preciso do dinheiro que ele está me pagando.

Dee bufou do outro lado da linha.

Ora, por favor!

Rose afastou o telefone, franziu a testa para o aparelho, então voltou a levá-lo à orelha.

Essa é a razão pela qual eu aceitei o emprego, lembra?

De qualquer modo, foi o que disse para si mesma — falou Dee. — Vamos, Rose. Nós duas sabemos que Lucas King sempre fez você tremer da cabeça aos pés.

E verdade, pensou ela, revirando os olhos para o teto enquan to tomava um gole de café quente. Rose vinha tremendo havia uma semana. E trabalhar na casa de Lucas todas as noites, bem ao lado dele, não estava ajudando em nada. Por outro lado, des de aquele beijo, ele vinha sendo absolutamente educado. E não tomara nenhuma outra iniciativa. Nem mesmo lhe, lançara um olhar que a levasse a pensar que ele passara tanto tempo quanto ela sonhando com aquele beijo.

Então por que ela estava completamente perturbada com quilo?

— Tudo bem, sim, ele me faz tremer — admitiu ela, quando o silêncio de Dee começou a ficar intolerável. — Mas isso não quer dizer que farei algo a respeito.

— Que pena.

Como?

— Rose, você sabe que eu a adoro...

Aposto que vem um "mas" a seguir — disse Rose.

Mas — continuou Dee — você não é capaz de reconhecer uma coisa boa quando tropeça nela.

Ah, sim, eu sou — rebateu Rose, atravessando sua pequena cozinha para olhar para o quintal através da janela. As árvores estavam um tanto tristes, com as folhas escurecidas pelo inverno ainda agarradas aos galhos, recusando-se a cair. A grama estava marrom. Em verdade, as únicas manchas de cor lá fora eram os seus crisântemos amarelos, roxos e brancos nos canteiros que, aliás, precisavam ser capinados.

Rose morava naquela casa desde o divórcio, e ela fora feliz ali. Seu próprio espaço. O pequeno bangalô em uma das partes mais antigas de Long Beach não se parecia nem um pouco com a mansão palaciana onde ela havia crescido. E, francamente, era isso que ela mais gostava naquela casa. Casas grandes eram frias. Vazias.

Bem, pensou ela, aquilo não era inteiramente verdade. A casa de Lucas era gigantesca, mas havia calor ali dentro. Ela se sentiu em casa no momento em que entrou, o que, provavelmente, não era uma coisa boa.

Se fosse capaz de reconhecer o que é bom — dizia Dee do outro lado da linha —, você beijaria Lucas King loucamente e o jogaria na cama.

Você está escrevendo um novo romance, não é mesmo?

Dee riu do outro lado.

Culpada. Mas a minha pergunta é: por que você está se afastando? Ele é solteiro. Você é solteira. Fim de papo.

Você sabe por quê — disse Rose, e abriu a porta dos fundos. Estava frio lá fora, mas ela se sentiu bem ao sentir o vento ma rítimo sobre o seu corpo.

Ao sair à varanda dos fundos, Rose embalava o telefone em uma mão, a xícara de café na outra e, lentamente, se afundou em uma das gastas cadeiras de sua varanda. Virando-se, ela olhou pa ra o próprio quintal sem realmente vê-lo. Em vez disso, olhou para seu passado e não gostou do que viu.

Ele é muito parecido com Dave. E com o meu pai. E com Henry — disse Rose calmamente.

Os homens ricos não são todos iguais, querida — afirmou Dee.

Não, mas há semelhanças suficientes entre os Clancy e os King para eu me precaver.

Tudo bem, eu entendo — disse a amiga. — Mas você não é a mesma pessoa que era no passado, Rose. Não há um homem vivo que possa tripudiar de você agora. Você é mais forte do que isso. Não tenha medo de tomar suas próprias decisões.

Era verdade, pensou Rose, orgulhosa. Ela trabalhara duro para desenvolver a própria confiança. A própria força. Desde que se entendia por gente, seu pai e seu irmão mais velho a olhavam como se ela fosse algum santo de gesso. Sempre fora a filha e irmã boazinha e complacente.

Parte disso, é claro, por culpa sua. A mãe de Rose morrera quando ela tinha 10 anos. Depois disso, ela passou a temer per der o restante da família. Pensava que, de alguma forma, alguma coisa daria errado e ela ficaria sozinha. Acabara se convencendo de que, se não fosse perfeita, eles a rejeitariam.

Então ela foi melhor do que perfeita. Nunca causou proble mas. Nunca questionou. Nunca argumentou. Nunca se defen deu, nem uma vez. Mesmo depois da faculdade, ela manteve o ar de perfeição para a família e, quando o pai pediu que ela se casasse com Henry Porter, Rose simplesmente concordou.

Talvez Lucas King seja exatamente do que você precisa — dizia Dee. — Você está solteira há muito tempo. Aquele cretino do seu ex-marido realmente mexeu com a sua cabeça, e eu acho que um pouco de atenção da pessoa certa poderia abrir-lhe uma perspectiva completamente nova.

Rose balançou a cabeça, tomou um gole de café e observou o gato do vizinho executar um preciso balé sobre o muro que separava os dois quintais.

O que está ocorrendo em sua mente tortuosa? — perguntou Rose, embora soubesse que ela provavelmente não deveria ter perguntado aquilo.

Sedução.

O quê?

Eu só estou dizendo que... se Lucas não é um homem para um relacionamento de longo prazo, por que não poder ser de curto prazo?

Porque eu trabalho para ele — argumentou Rose, remexen do-se em sua cadeira.

Sei, e uma coisa nada tem a ver com a outra — insistiu Dee. — Viva um pouco, querida. Tenha uma aventura. Aproveite. Você não merece um pouco de diversão?

Rose sorriu.

Lucas? Diversão? Ele não é um parque de diversões, Dee. Ele é... perigoso.

Ainda melhor.

— Você não tem jeito.

— Obrigada.

Rose ouviu o sorriso na voz da amiga e sabia que Dee tinha boas intenções, mas...

Eu não penso assim. Mandei que ele ficasse na dele, lembra?

— Volte atrás.

— Ha! Assim, sem mais nem menos?

— Por que não? Você disse que foi um ótimo beijo.

Praticamente um recorde mundial — admitiu Rose, reviven do pela milionésima vez a lembrança da boca de Lucas contra a dela.

Uma palavra sua e eu garanto que ele vai esquecer tudo sobre o seu discurso.

E daí?

Querida, se você tem de me perguntar uma coisa dessas, de fato, faz _muito_ tempo — exclamou Dee, em meio a um suspiro. Um segundo depois, ela falou: — Opa, preciso correr. Meu na morado chegou.

Certo. Falo com você amanhã.

Tudo bem. E, Rose... viva um pouco. Você, ao menos, vai pensar a respeito?

Depois que Dee desligou, Rose reconheceu para si mesma que, dali em diante, ela provavelmente não pensaria em outra coisa.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Então estamosde acordo — disse Lucas, olhando de Rafe para Sean. — Nós demitiremos Warren.

Com certeza — murmurou Sean.

Concordo — acrescentou Rafe. — O sujeito perdeu a sua últi ma chance comigo. A bagunça que ele fez na construção Johnson vai nos atrasar, ao menos, duas semanas. Para não dizer que teremos de arcar com o custo dos reparos na tubulação de água, além de consertar o quintal.

E a água danificou o deque de madeira nobre — lembrou Lucas.

Perfeito — suspirou Rafe. — Sabe, nós devíamos demiti-lo e mandá-lo trabalhar para os Clancy.

Com certeza. — Sean olhou para Lucas, que balançou a cabeça com firmeza. Ele sabia que o irmão mais novo estava prestes a contar para Rafe sobre o plano de Lucas com Rose e, francamente, Lucas não queria ouvir aquilo.

Obviamente, isso não impediu que Sean prosseguisse.

— Falando dos Clancy — disse ele, mudando o olhar de Lucas para Rafe —, vocês já ouviram a última? Nosso Irmão mais velho, Lucas, está tendo aulas de culinária com "Santa Rose Clancy", a irmã de Dave Trapaceiro.

— Aulas de culinária? — perguntou Rafe, confuso. — Por que, diabos, você está fazendo isso? Contrate alguém para cozinhar para você se não consegue resolver isso sozinho.

Lucas abriu a boca para falar, mas Sean tinha razão.

Ah, mas Lucas não pretende apenas cozinhar — disse Sean.

Ele está tramando alguma coisa. Pretende usar Rose para se vingar do que Dave fez contra nós.

Rafe olhou para ele.

Você está fazendo o quê?

Lucas suspirou e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Ele sabia que tentar interromper o discurso de Rafe seria inútil. Não sabia como Katie, doce mulher que era, poderia estar casada com um sabe-tudo como Rafe. Como irmão mais velho, Lucas também era o mais paciente dos três. Ele simplesmente ficou quieto e deixou Rafe continuar a falar, sabendo que ele acabaria cansan do, e eles finalmente poderiam conversar a respeito.

Uma vez por semana, os três irmãos King, proprietários da King Construtores, realizavam uma reunião para se manter informados sobre o que estava acontecendo na empresa. Eles revezavam as reuniões entre as suas casas e, naquela semana, estavam na casa de Sean.

A vista era ótima, reconheceu Lucas, mas como não haveria de ser? Sean vivia em uma antiga caixa d'água, que fora com pletamente reformada e remodelada. A casa ficava no topo de um gigantesco esqueleto de aço, e a única maneira de se che gar à porta da frente era através de um elevador particular que descia até o nível da rua. Uma ampla varanda cercava o lugar, oferecendo uma visão de 360 graus da paisagem, e a sala na qual estavam sentados ostentava uma parede de vidros escuros voltada para o oceano.

Nas ondas de ardósia cinza que via além do vidro, veleiros cruzavam a superfície, e alguns surfistas mais renitentes, equi pados com trajes impermeáveis, remavam sobre suas pranchas. Da perspectiva de Lucas, a cena marítima parecia pacífica e serena.

O exato oposto do clima que reinava na casa friamente casual de Sean. Tudo ia bem havia poucos minutos. Eles haviam aca bado de falar de negócios e, depois de ouvirem mais uma vez como era boa a vida de recém-casado de Rafe, Sean mencionou o que Lucas pretendia fazer com Rose.

Só isso já fora suficiente para mudar o rumo da conversa. Agora Rafe olhava para Lucas do outro lado da sala e pergun tava outra vez:

Você está fazendo o quê com quem?

Rafe voltou o olhar para Lucas.

Você está louco?

Não. Da última vez que verifiquei, não estava não. — Lucas levantou-se, caminhou até o bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uís que em um copo de cristal. Ele tomou um gole e voltou-se para enfrentar o irmão mais novo.

Dave Clancy nos enganou. Usou um espião na empresa para roubar os nossos contratos. Por que não devo me vingar dele?

Pelo amor de Deus, isso faz dois anos. Deixe esse assunto para lá — disse Rafe.

Nem pensar. — Lucas sentiu a indignação tomar conta dele.

Rafe estava se sentindo magnânimo agora, devido à sua vida de casado. Dois anos antes, porém, a história teria sido diferen te. Naquela época, os três ficaram furiosos e frustrados pelo fato de não poderem processar Dave, uma vez que não havia provas contra ele. O tempo passou, e Rafe e Sean deixaram de pensar naquilo.

Mas Lucas ainda estava furioso. Talvez porque tivesse sido ele quem apresentara Dave aos irmãos. Ele introduzira Dave na King Construtores. Não era de admirar que Lucas estivesse levando aquilo de modo mais pessoal do que os irmãos.

Tentei fazê-lo mudar de ideia — disse Sean. — Mas ele é tão cabeça-dura quanto papai.

Ninguém tem a cabeça assim tão dura — disse Rafe auto maticamente. Mas manteve o olhar fixo em Lucas. — Se você está chateado com Dave, deve ir atrás dele. Usar a irmã é desprezível.

Exatamente — concordou Sean.

Rose é o modo de me vingar de Dave — disse Lucas. — Ela é a irmãzinha querida dele. Você se lembra de como ele sempre se gabava dela.

Mais uma vez — destacou Rafe isso faz anos.

Uma família não muda.

Ainda bem — resmungou Sean. Então deu de ombros quan do Lucas voltou o olhar para ele. — Ótimo. Divirta-se. Boa sorte ao seduzir e, em seguida, perder a mulher certa.

Droga, Sean...

Por que ficar bravo com ele? — disse Rafe. — É exatamente o que você está fazendo.

É mesmo? — Lucas encarou Rafe com firmeza. — E eu me lembro de um cara cujo plano era levar a rainha dos biscoitos para a cama e, em seguida, fazê-la ver que os homens da família King não eram idiotas. Para onde foram todos os seus altos pa drões de moral na ocasião, Rafe?

Um flash de raiva atravessou o rosto de Rafe ao ser lembrado de como enganara Katie assim que a conhecera. Mas, um ou dois segundos depois, ele disse simplesmente:

Sim, você está certo. E eu quase a perdi por causa desse plano idiota. Talvez você devesse pensar a respeito.

A diferença é que eu não quero ficar com Rose — disse Lucas. Não para sempre, pelo menos. Mas ele também não estava com a menor pressa de se livrar dela.

Ele fez uma careta para si mesmo ao pensar aquilo. Durante uma semana, Rose estivera em sua casa todas as noites. Eles trabalharam juntos na cozinha. Conversaram, riram e comparti lharam aquele beijo incrível.

Então tudo bem — murmurou Rafe com ironia.

Você estava pensando em se casar com Katie quando vocês se conheceram? Eu acho que não. — Lucas pousou o copo na mesa e atravessou a sala para ficar frente a frente com Rafe. — Eu vou me certificar de que Dave entenda o que significa roubar de um King. E você não vai me convencer do contrário.

— Veem? — disse Sean. — É por isso que eu desisti de tentar argumentar com qualquer um de vocês.

— Fique fora disso, Sean — alertou Lucas.

— Por que eu deveria? — Ele se levantou, e Lucas olhou feio paia ele. — Você não é o único que Dave Clancy prejudicou. Todos nós somos dono dessa empresa. Todos nós fomos preju dicados. Mas você é o único que está agindo como um idiota a esse respeito.

Lucas se conteve. Discutir com Rafe e Sean era inútil. Eles nunca entenderiam por que aquilo era importante para ele. Como poderiam? Os três não haviam crescido juntos. Nenhum dos filhos de Ben King crescera junto com os outros, exceto nos verões que passavam com Ben a cada ano. E, quando os verões idílicos terminavam, Lucas voltava para a casa de uma mulher que constantemente confiava nos homens errados, só para vê-los partirem o seu coração.

Lucas crescera com a traição. Ele vira aquilo acontecer com sua mãe diversas vezes e, finalmente, percebeu que a única coi sa que realmente importava na vida era a confiança. Ser capaz dc confiar nas pessoas mais próximas a você era inestimável.

E, não importando quão zangado ele pudesse estar com os irmãos, ou vice-versa, Lucas sabia que eles sempre o apoiariam, não importando o que estivesse em jogo. Para um homem como Lucas, esse era um presente que ia muito além de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar.

Os King estavam juntos, não importavam as circunstâncias.

Rose só apareceu na casa de Lucas duas noites depois. Ele a viu entrar na garagem e lutou contra uma ansiedade que não queria sentir nem reconhecer.

Mas era difícil negar que sentira falta ela. Rose passara tanto tempo sem aparecer porque tinha algumas aulas de culinária já combinadas que não poderia deixar de honrar. Ela não disse com quem. Não fora para Kathy Robertson da porta ao lado, e durante esse tempo, Lucas se torturara perguntando se ela estava sozinha com outro homem. Cozinhando. Rindo. Conversando.

Aquilo era ridículo, e ele o sabia. Por que deveria se importar se ela estava na casa de outro homem, passando um tempo a sós com o sujeito? Ela não pertencia a Lucas. Eles não formavam um maldito casal. Ela era, simplesmente, uma arma útil que ele estava se preparando para usar.

Quando Rose saiu do carro e se dirigiu à casa, Lucas foi até a porta da frente, abriu-a e ficou na varanda, esperando por ela.

— Oi.

Oi para você também — disse ele, descendo os degraus para pegar a pesada frigideira de ferro fundido que ela carregava. — Por que você trouxe as suas panelas? Eu tenho muitas panelas por aqui.

— Ah, mas você não tem uma frigideira de ferro fundido, e vamos precisar de uma hoje à noite.

Eles estavam parados sob a luz da varanda da frente. Lá fora, na Pacific Coast Highway, os carros iam e vinham, e na calçada, uma mulher solitária passeava com um poodle tão pequeno que quase não se qualificaria como um cão de verdade.

Mas o olhar de Lucas estava fixo apenas em Rose. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, os lábios, curvados em um sorriso, e seu longo cabelo loiro estava solto sobre os ombros. Era a primeira vez que ele a via sem o rabo de cavalo que normal mente usava, e suas mãos estavam coçando para tocar aquela vasta cabeleira.

Ele respirou profundamente o ar frio da noite para tentar dis sipar a tensão que se acumulava dentro dele e sentiu o perfume de Rose. Se não tivesse cuidado, poderia acabar preso em sua própria armadilha. Então, para provar que ainda estava no co mando, ele se obrigou a perguntar:

O que você está planejando para esta noite, afinal?

Ela pareceu um tanto surpresa com a voz rouca de Lucas e respondeu:

— É uma surpresa — disse ela por sobre o ombro, enquanto entrava na casa. Lucas fez uma careta e foi atrás dela. Ele já tivera surpresas suficientes nos últimos dias.

— Você recebeu a minha mensagem? — perguntou Rose, en quanto ele a seguia pelo longo corredor, forrado com fotos de família emolduradas.

— Para eu tirar os bifes do congelador? Sim, recebi — respon deu ele. Seu olhar estava voltado para a catarata de cabelo que escorria pelas costas dela, balançando a cada passo. E para a ruiva de seus quadris e o comprimento de suas pernas delgadas. Ele balançou a cabeça e engoliu um gemido.

Os saltos dos sapatos de Rose batiam contra o chão de ma deira, e ele gostou de ouvir aquele som. Seus passos eram deci didos, e Lucas sempre gostara de mulheres seguras de si.

Engraçado, não era assim que se lembrava de Rose. Quando ele a conheceu, ela parecia tímida e um pouco retraída. Mal fa lara com ele nas poucas vezes em que se encontraram. Talvez, pensou em retrospecto, tenha sido porque Dave tomava conta dela como um pit bull raivoso.

Lembrou-se de ter ficado intrigado com ela. Também se lem brou de Dave ter interferido rapidamente. Naquela época, o ir mão mais velho de Rose havia deixado claro que ela não estava disponível. Agora Lucas se perguntava se ela não estava dispo nível apenas para _ele,_ uma vez que Dave já estava pensando em usar Lucas para conseguir as informações de que precisava. Já pensava em usar e roubar os King.

Lucas também se perguntava se Rose não participara de tudo aquilo. Talvez, em vez de ser a irmã cuidadosamente protegida, ela fosse a isca da armadilha. Bela. Sedutora. Sempre mantida fora do alcance dos homens.

Ele a observava agora através de olhos estreitos, suspeitosos. Rose caminhou pela cozinha cantarolando baixinho, arrastando os pés em um movimento de dança para acompanhar seja qual fosse a música que tocava em sua mente. Ela era linda. Inocente.

Mas quão inocente seria de fato?, ele se perguntava agora. Afinal, ela era uma Clancy.

Droga, por que ele nunca considerara isso antes? Dave não tinha deixado Lucas chegar perto de Rose, mas fez questão de que desse uma boa olhada nela. Afinal, não é possível pescar se o peixe não puder ver a isca.

Vítima.

Ele sentiu um surto de fúria percorrer suas veias. Não. Não aceitaria aquilo. Não fora vítima de um raio. Fora alvo de uma família sem escrúpulos. Isso não fazia dele uma vítima. Isso o tomava... o quê exatamente? Um tolo por ter confiado neles? Bem, isso ele já sabia e aceitara.

Mas a maré estava prestes a mudar. Ele ficaria quite com Dave pelo que ele fizera com os King. A vantagem era que, ago ra que ele imaginara que Rose poderia ter participado de toda a armação, ele se sentia... não diria menos culpado, mas menos arrependido por tê-la usado.

Lucas pousou a panela de ferro sobre o fogão com um es trondo que chamou a atenção de Rose. Ela se virou e sorriu para ele.

Você vai adorar o jantar hoje à noite. E é tão fácil de fazer que você vai ser capaz de repeti-lo novamente sozinho a qualquer momento.

É bom saber. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e inclinou-se contra a borda da bancada de granito preto para olhá-la.

Franzindo a testa, ela tirou o blusão amarelo brilhante que usava sobre uma camisa creme e uma calça jeans preta.

Algo de errado?

Não — disse ele, com um dar de ombros que esperava ser convincente. — O que poderia estar errado?

Eu não sei. Você parece... — Ela fez uma pausa, depois ba lançou a cabeça. — Não importa. ucas disse a si mesmo que deveria se animar. Ele não queria deixá-la desconfortável. Não queria se dar ao luxo de assustá-la antes que tivesse uma chance de se vingar de Dave. Então ele sorriu e disse:

— Desculpe. Dia ruim no trabalho.

— O que houve?

— Por que você quer saber? — indagou ele, perguntando-se se ela estaria relatando para o irmão tudo o Lucas lhe dizia. Então fez uma careta para si mesmo e deixou passar. Dave já tinha roubado tudo o que podia dos King. Sem dúvida, ele já havia se esquecido deles e devia estar roubando outras pessoas.

Só por curiosidade, ora essa — respondeu ela. — Pensei que você quisesse falar sobre isso. Mas tudo bem, não precisa falar se não quiser.

Desculpe novamente — disse ele, passando a mão pelo ca belo. — Eu estou com um péssimo humor e estou descarregando cm você.

Está tudo bem, todo mundo precisa descarregar de vez em quando.

Compreensivo de sua parte — murmurou Lucas.

Bem, quando eu era pequena, acredite, eu ouvia meu pai e Dave reclamando todo o tempo. Estou acostumada com isso.

Dessa vez, ele não ficou tenso quando ela mencionou o ir mão, apesar de estar louco para interrogá-la. Saber exatamente o que Dave dissera sobre _ele_ há dois anos. Mas ele não o faria. Pelo menos, não ainda. Em vez disso, fez uma breve descrição das pequenas crises da King Construtores.

Uma das equipes teve de encerrar as atividades. Um muro de contenção caiu e um homem ficou ferido.

A preocupação transpareceu em seus olhos.

Será que ele vai ficar bem?

— Sim. — Lucas afastou-se do balcão, caminhou até o lado oposto da cozinha e olhou para ela. — Quebrou a perna em dois lugares e vai ficar fora por algum tempo. Enquanto isso, a equipe foi removida para que outra pudesse ir até lá amanhã de manhã para reforçar o muro de contenção. E há uma cliente reclamando de seu muro. Parece que, quando ela nos disse para fazê-lo com dois metros e meio de altura, o que ela realmente queria dizer era para fazê-lo com três metros, e nós deveríamos saber disso.

Ela fez uma careta e depois sorriu com simpatia.

De acordo com Dave, as mulheres são os piores clientes.

Não sei. Eu normalmente gosto de trabalhar diretamente com a mulher da casa. Na maioria das vezes, ela sabe o que quer e pode tomar decisões mais rapidamente do que o marido. — Ele pousou as duas mãos sobre o granito frio. — Os homens tendem a olhar para uma situação de todos os ângulos possí veis. Uma mulher olha, vê o que precisa ser feito e simples mente o faz.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado e estudou-o.

Você estava certo.

Sobre o quê?

Quando disse que não era nada parecido com o meu irmão — disse Rose.

As luzes do teto iluminavam os olhos dela com o azul típico de um céu de verão. Suas faces ainda estavam um pouco rosadas pelo vento frio, e quando ela lambeu os lábios, Lucas sentiu um nó na boca do estômago.

À cada minuto que passava com Rose Clancy, ele lutava para manter o controle. Alguma coisa sobre aquela mulher superava todas as suas defesas e, apesar de suspeitar que ela poderia ter participado da traição de Dave com os King havia dois anos, ou talvez por causa disso, ele a desejava. E muito.

Quando Rose levou as mãos até a parte de trás de sua cabeça para juntar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, Lucas a deteve.

Deixe solto — disse ele calmamente. — É lindo.

Ela piscou para ele, surpresa tanto com suas palavras quanto com o seu tom de voz... O prazer brilhou em seus olhos, o que entrou em conflito com a centelha de confusão que ele lia em sua expressão.

Obrigada, mas, quando eu estou cozinhando, o cabelo atrapalha.

Certo. — Lucas balançou a cabeça e tentou se conter. Sim, ele estava tentando seduzi-la, mas também estava tentando ficar longe da teia que ela já começara a tecer ao seu redor.

Mulheres como ela eram perigosas. Mas ele não se afastaria agora. Deu um passo atrás e mudou de assunto completamente.

Então qual é o menu?

Ela franziu a testa, provavelmente se perguntando por que seu tom de voz havia mudado de forma tão abrupta. Um mo mento depois, porém, ela parecia ter afastado quaisquer dúvidas e disse:

Faremos _quesadillas_ de carne, arroz mexicano e aspargos assados.

Bem, você me conquistou... até o aspargo.

Ela sorriu, e Lucas percebeu que realmente sentira falta dela nos últimos dias. Ele odiava admitir aquilo até para si mesmo. Mas, quando Rose não estava ali, a casa grande e velha que Lucas tanto amava lhe parecia vazia de um modo como nunca parecera antes.

Facilmente explicável, assegurou-se em silêncio enquanto ela juntava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. E, em seguida, ca minhou pela cozinha com um ar familiar.

Normalmente, ele não trazia mulheres para a sua casa. Quando tinha uma mulher em sua vida, eles se encontravam na casa dela ou em algum hotel de luxo. Ele não as trazia até ali porque convidá-las para a sua casa podia ser mal interpre tado. No momento em que uma mulher começa a se sentir confortável na casa de um sujeito, ela começa a pensar que o que existe entre eles é algo mais do que um relacionamento casual.

O que nunca foi.

Mas não era só isso. Seu olhar varreu rapidamente toda a ex tensão da cozinha. Aquela casa era o seu santuário. A sua caverna. E ele não pretendia compartilhá-la com um bando de mulheres.

Pensamentos sérios?

Ele olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça.

Não — mentiu. — Só observando a professora. Fazendo ano tações mentais.

— Ah — disse ela com um breve sorriso.

Então venha até aqui, meu aluno, e vamos começar a tra balhar.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

— Estava ótimo— disse Lucas, erguendo a taça de vinho tinto. — É sério, estava muito bom.

— Obrigada. — Rose sorriu para si mesma com o elogio. O jantar realmente ficara muito bom. — Eu achei que você gostaria. Mas, para preparar este prato, você terá de comprar uma panela de ferro fundido e, em seguida, temperá-la antes de usar.

— Temperá-la?

Eu lhe mostro como fazer. Mas o ferro fundido faz toda a diferença quando você está fritando _quesadillas._ Elas ficam crocantes e mantêm o queijo e o recheio agradavelmente quente. E, quando você os fizer por conta própria, lembre-se, pode adicionar cubos de pimentões verdes, se quiser, tornando-as um pouco mais picantes.

Nada de errado com picante — disse ele com delicadeza.

Rose sentiu um calafrio só de olhar nos olhos de Lucas e ouvir o timbre de sua voz. Qualquer coisa mais condimentada agora, pensou ela, a faria explodir em chamas.

Ele baixou o copo, apoiou os braços sobre a mesa que com partilhavam sob a ampla janela e disse:

— Você é uma cozinheira fantástica, Rose. Por que está fazen do isso, quando você poderia estar gerenciando o seu próprio restaurante?

— Ah... — Ela se sentou, olhou para ele e suspirou um pouco. — Eu admito que a ideia de possuir um restaurante e criar pratos surpreendentes é maravilhosa e muito tentadora. Eu realmente queria ir para a CIA...

E ser uma espiã?

Ela sorriu.

Culinary Institute of America.

Ah, bom — disse ele, sorrindo. — Por que não vai?

— Muitas razões — admitiu ela, embora não desejasse entrar em detalhes.

Qual seria o objetivo dela em lhe dizer que seu pai e, poste riormente, seu irmão Dave tinham sabotado os seus planos? E que, em seguida, ela se casara com Henry por todas as razões erradas, prendendo-se em um casamento infeliz? Não, ela não queria falar sobre nada daquilo, então disse apenas:

Principalmente, o dinheiro. É caro, e eu simplesmente não posso arcar com isso agora.

Eu não entendo — murmurou Lucas.

Ela leu a confusão em seu rosto e sabia em que ele esta va pensando. Por que dinheiro seria um problema para uma Clancy? Ela havia crescido em meio à prosperidade e poderia ainda ser rica, caso estivesse disposta a desistir de ter o próprio negócio e se ocultar por trás do manto protetor e sufocante que seu irmão mais velho queria jogar sobre ela.

Não importa — disse Rose.

Claro que importa. Você é uma Clancy, Rose.

Ela não queria entrar nessa conversa. Afinal de contas, nin guém tinha nada com aquilo. Mas, sentada ali na cozinha mal iluminada, com um homem lindo olhando para ela do outro lado da mesa com sincero interesse em seu olhar, era difícil não reagir.

A verdade é que eu poderia ir para a CIA se eu estivesse disposta a voltar para a casa de minha família e ter Dave ditando a minha vida para mim.

O quê?

Uau. — Ela suspirou e levou uma mão à boca do estômago. — Eu não posso crer que disse isso em voz alta.

Bem, você o fez — afirmou Lucas. — E você não pode parar agora. Explique.

— Agora que comecei, eu realmente deveria explicar — con vidou ela. — Olhe, eu sei que você e Dave não se falam mais... As feições de Lucas congelaram em um piscar de olhos. — E, pela sua expressão, posso dizer que você não quer falar sobre isso. Mas, deixe-me dizer, eu amo o meu irmão. Ele sempre foi bom para mim. Ele é só um pouco...

— Exagerado? — completou Lucas.

— Superprotetor — corrigiu ela. — E, desde que o meu pai mor reu, Dave ficou pior.

Fiquei triste ao saber da morte de seu pai — murmurou Lucas.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, viu sinceridade ali e ficou satisfeita. O que quer que tenha dado errado entre Lucas e seu irmão, ao menos, ele não estava estendendo aquilo para ela. Olhando para Lucas sobre a mesa, ela se sentia mais à vontade com ele do que se sentia com muitas pessoas, principalmente os ho mens.

Normalmente, os homens que ela conhecia estavam sempre atrás de algo. Eles queriam usá-la para chegar ao seu irmão. Nascer em uma família rica nem sempre era tão bom quanto imaginava a maioria das pessoas. Você nunca sabia se alguém gostava de você ou de sua conta bancária.

O que, admitiu para si mesma com um sorriso triste, não era problema nos últimos tempos. Não desde que ela abrira mão do dinheiro da família para seguir seu próprio caminho.

De qualquer forma — disse ela, inspirando profundamente, — o fato é que, depois do meu divórcio, eu disse para Dave o que eu queria fazer, e ele realmente tentou me impedir. Disse que eu deveria fazer algum trabalho voluntário. — Ela fez uma pausa, mas acrescentou rapidamente: — Não que haja algo de errado com isso, de jeito nenhum. Mas eu queria mais. Eu queria montar o meu próprio negócio. Ser a minha própria patroa. E Dave achava que isso era muito arriscado.

Lucas bufou, desgostoso.

Rose apreciou o gesto, mesmo tendo a estranha vontade de defender o irmão. Balançando a cabeça para se livrar desse pen samento, ela disse:

Então eu peguei o pouco dinheiro que minha avó me deixou, abri o meu próprio negócio e agora estou tentando sobreviver.

Bom para você — disse ele, recostando-se a cadeira. — Eu admiro gente que sabe o que quer e corre atrás disso.

Obrigada. Gostaria que Dave sentisse o mesmo — admitiu ela, sentindo a tensão no estômago desanuviar.

Sim, bem, Dave é um caso especial, não é mesmo? — mur murou Lucas.

Estudando-o, ela murmurou:

— Eu contei para você os meus segredos mais profundos e sombrios... por que você não me conta o que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão para acabarem com a sua amizade?

— Não.

Apenas "não"?

Peça que Dave conte para você.

Ele também não vai falar sobre isso — disse Rose. Ela jogou o rabo de cavalo por cima do ombro e disse: — Os segredos ge ralmente acabam vindo à tona.

— Não se você for cuidadoso — disse Lucas, buscando os olhos dela até Rose ser forçada a desviar o olhar.

E você é um homem cuidadoso?

Sempre — respondeu ele, inclinando-se em direção a ela.

Eu sou um King. Podemos cometer erros, mas nunca comete mos os mesmos erros duas vezes.

Ela olhou para ele e tentou ler o que via em seus olhos, mas havia uma barreira emocional ali que ela não conseguia ultra passar. Havia mais ali do que ela era capaz de perceber, disse Rose para si mesma.

Agora existia entre eles um sentimento caloroso, íntimo, ela pensou. Talvez tenha sido a iluminação suave ou a escuridão para além das janelas. Mas ela sentia como se fossem as duas últimas pessoas no mundo. E isso era um sentimento perigoso, percebeu subitamente.

Lucas King era a tentação personificada. Até mesmo os seus modos rudes não eram suficientes para dissipar as fantasias que pareciam surgir em sua mente, cada vez com mais frequência. Em seguida, Rose pensou em tudo o que Dee lhe dissera sobre "viver um pouco". Por que não desfrutar de Lucas a curto prazo?

Seu estômago girava enquanto ela se entretinha com a ideia de seduzir Lucas King. Ela poderia fazer aquilo? Ha! Claro que poderia fazê-lo. Percebia a maneira como ele olhava para ela. Sentia o calor emanando de seu corpo todas as vezes que se locavam acidentalmente.

Ela se levantou e, de costas para Lucas, fez uma careta la mentando a sua própria covardia. Vinha pensando naquele ho mem havia anos e, agora que ela tinha a oportunidade de fazer algo a respeito, o que ela fez?

_A louça._

Ao ligar a torneira, Rose ficou grata pela torrente de água que vertia na pia. Ao menos, o barulho preenchia o silêncio. Então sentiu Lucas se aproximando por trás dela e se preparou. _Seja forte,_ disse para si mesma em silêncio.

Não — disse ele.

Assustada, Rose perguntou se ela falara em voz alta o que estava pensando, mas, no momento seguinte, Lucas passou por ela, desligou a água e disse:

Não esconda o que está acontecendo.

Lucas...

Você não quer lavar a louça, Rose — murmurou ele. Então pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e a virou para encará-lo.

Com um frio na barriga, a 'boca seca, ela ergueu os olhos para o olhar dele e inspirou bruscamente. O desejo era evidente naquelas frias profundezas azuis, e Lucas não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para disfarçar o que sentia por ela.

Eu queria fazer isso desde a primeira noite que nos beija mos — murmurou ele. Então curvou-se lentamente, aproximan do a boca da dela.

Rose sentiu seu batimento cardíaco acelerar e o peito arfante quando Lucas chegou ainda mais perto. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas na borda da bancada.

A boca de Lucas estava a apenas um sopro da dela, quando sua mente desandou a pensar.

Será que ela ousaria arriscar um trabalho tão bem remunera do em troca de uma satisfação momentânea, passando a noite que sempre sonhara ao lado de Lucas King? Será que ela ousaria _não_ fazer aquilo quando tinha a chance?

Será que ela queria viver até os 100 anos e ir para a cama todas as noites, cheia de remorsos, se perguntando: por que você não dormiu com aquele homem?

Não. Ela realmente não sabia.

Rose?

Ele parou, seus lábios a uma fração de centímetro dos seus. Esperando. Esperando que ela decidisse. Esperando que ela des se um fim àquilo ou o recebesse de braços abertos.

Ele ergueu a mão, passou as pontas dos dedos pelo seu rosto e, imediatamente, aquele calor selvagem infiltrou-se através de seu corpo. O desejo tomou conta do corpo de Rose.

O toque de Lucas King era magnético. Elétrico.

E, assim, sua decisão foi tomada.

Chega de se esconder — murmurou ela. E se inclinou em direção a ele, oferecendo-lhe a boca. Quando os lábios de Lucas baixaram sobre os dela, Rose suspirou.

Ela estava pronta para toda aquela eletricidade.

Rose estava mais do que pronta para Lucas King.

Ele segurou **o** rosto dela nas mãos e beijou-a. Se Rose ainda não estivesse certa do que queria, aquele beijo a teria convencido. Aquele beijo a balançou completamente, até mais do que aquele que haviam compartilhado havia apenas uma semana, o que, até aquele momento, Rose não teria pensado ser possível.

Uma espécie de desejo desesperado preencheu o seu coração. Aquilo era o que ela estava procurando na maior parte de sua vida. Aquela magia. Rose se inclinou em direção a ele, querendo mais, querendo tudo.

Ela sempre fora uma boa menina, aquela que os homens tra tavam como uma amiga ou uma freira. Até mesmo o seu ex-marido nunca a desejara realmente. Mas, naquela noite, Lucas mu daria tudo isso. Até ele, ninguém a fizera se sentir tão sensual.

Tão _desejada._ As mãos dele deslizavam freneticamente pelo seu pescoço, pelos seus ombros, para cima e para baixo de suas costas, como se não conseguisse tocá-la o suficiente. Ela estreme ceu de prazer. Queria sentir as mãos dele sobre a sua pele. Sentir as palmas de suas mãos contra sua pele nua.

_Louca,_ sussurrou sua mente.

_Tranquila,_ respondeu seu corpo.

Ele afastou a boca da dela e abaixou a cabeça para mordiscar-lhe o pescoço. Rose voltou a cabeça para o lado para faci litar-lhe o acesso. Um segundo depois, ele gemeu, levantou a bainha da camisa de Rose e puxou-a para cima. Ela ergueu os braços para facilitar a retirada da peça de roupa, necessitando sentir o corpo de Lucas contra o dela.

Ela não se importava que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo muito rapidamente. Não queria parar e ser racional. Pela primei ra vez em sua vida, Rose queria simplesmente render-se àquilo que desejava.

Eu preciso de você, Rose — murmurou Lucas, passando as mãos sobre o seu sutiã rendado. Seus polegares e indicadores brincaram com os seus mamilos sensíveis e, mesmo através do sutiã, as sensações eram insuportavelmente intensas.

Ele não poderia ter dito algo mais perfeito, pensou Rose. Ela abriu os olhos, olhou para ele e disse:

Sim, Lucas. Eu preciso de você também. Agora.

Ótimo. Isso é bom. — Ele a beijou rapidamente, e um meio sorriso se esboçou em sua boca antes que ele dissesse: — Tenha certeza, Rose. Assim que começarmos, nenhum de nós vai que rer parar.

— Ninguém vai parar — prometeu ela, estendendo a mão para acariciar-lhe o peito.

Ele suspirou, rangeu os dentes e disse:

Graças a Deus.

Ele retirou a alça de seu sutiã e, em seguida, empurrou-o para baixo, tirando-o de seus braços. Ele a olhou longamente, e Rose sentiu que ele a olhava com tamanha intensidade que parecia que a estava tocando com os dedos.

Você também — disse ela, tirando a camiseta dele. Rose sus pirou e apreciou brevemente a visão de seu tórax musculoso, antes de Lucas agarrá-la e puxá-la para perto.

Pele contra pele.

O atrito era quase insuportável. Ela baixou a cabeça em seu ombro e, em seguida, afastou-a para o lado para que ele nova mente pudesse beijar, lamber e mordiscar o seu pescoço. Rose não conseguia respirar. Ao sabor de suas carícias, ela não conse guia encontrar o ar e, curiosamente, não se importou com isso. Nada importava além do próximo beijo. Da próxima carícia. O tempo parou. O mundo desapareceu.

Tudo o que existia era aquele momento.

Aquele homem.

Você é deliciosa — murmurou ele, espalmando as mãos em suas costas antes de deixá-las escorregar até a curva de suas nádegas. Lucas a puxou mais para perto, alinhando o seu corpo ao longo do dela, até que ela sentiu o seu membro ereto pres sionando-lhe o abdome e soube que ele estava dominado pelo mesmo desejo desesperado.

Não na maldita cozinha — murmurou Lucas.

Rose não se importava com o lugar onde estavam. Poderiam estar do lado de fora de casa, sob as luzes da rua, com os vizinhos sentados em suas varandas assistindo ao seu ato de amor, mesmo assim, ela não teria se importado. Só queria as mãos di-le sobre o corpo dela. Seu membro movendo-se dentro dela.

— Não importa.

— Sim, importa. Vamos para o andar de cima — ordenou ele, agarrando uma das mãos de Rose e puxando-a atrás de si enquanto se dirigia até a escada.

Semidespida, louca de desejo, Rose o acompanhava com dificuldade. As pernas longas de Lucas davam passos muito lar gos. Ela tropeçou, o que não foi surpresa, já que seus joelhos estavam vacilantes.

Devagar — disse ela afinal.

Esta não é uma opção — gemeu ele, voltando-se para encará-la. — Sinto como se estivesse esperando por isso há anos confessou ele, entre os dentes.

Ela balançou a cabeça e disse apenas:

Você está andando muito rápido, e eu não consigo acom panhá-lo.

Ele lançou-lhe um rápido sorriso, que desapareceu no instante seguinte.

Por que não disse logo?

Ele a ergueu nos braços e venceu os degraus da escada de dois em dois, atingindo o patamar em poucas e longas passadas. Aninhada junto ao seu peito, Rose olhou de relance para o rosto de Lucas enquanto ele percorria o corredor até a porta fechada na extremidade oposta.

— Estamos quase lá — murmurou ele. Rose assentiu e ergueu uma mão para acariciar os músculos bem definidos do peito de Lucas.

Aquele não era um homem que nascera para vestir temos, pensou ela, enquanto as pontas de seus dedos percorriam-lhe a pele bronzeada. O polegar de Rose tocou um dos mamilos de Lucas, e ele estremeceu. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto, ele a chutou com força.

Ele parou ao lado da cama, estendeu a mão, afastou o edredom preto e deitou-a sobre o colchão. O corpo dela tremia, e ela engoliu em seco ao olhar para os olhos do parceiro.

Eu tenho desejado isso, você, aqui na minha cama, há qua se duas semanas — admitiu ele, curvando-se quando ela desabotoou o jeans e abriu o zíper. Ele tirou o sapato de Rose e arrancou-lhe a calça jeans junto com a calcinha.

Eu também — admitiu Rose, — embora, se ela fosse com pletamente honesta, tivesse que dizer que sonhava com aquele momento havia três anos. Desde o momento em que seu irmão os apresentou e, em seguida, metaforicamente, pendurou uma placa de "proibido ultrapassar" sobre a sua cabeça.

A espera terminou — disse Lucas, enquanto se despia rapi damente.

Graças a Deus — murmurou ela, olhando para ele.

O corpo de Lucas era incrível. Ela mal podia esperar para senti-lo se movendo dentro dela.

Rose ergueu os braços em sinal de boas-vindas, e ele se in clinou sobre ela, deslizando as mãos para cima e para baixo de seu corpo, explorando cada curva, aprendendo cada linha. Sua respiração contra o seu pescoço era quente e rápida. Ele sugou um de seus mamilos, depois o outro. Lucas parecia saber exata mente como tocá-la.

Ela se contorcia embaixo dele, balançando os quadris, as costas arqueadas, movendo-se em direção a ele, desejando, pre cisando de seu toque. Sua mente se desligou de tudo, exceto as incríveis sensações que ele lhe proporcionava. Suas mãos pa reciam estar em toda parte ao mesmo tempo. Seus seios, seus mamilos, seu abdome.

Lucas...

A mão dele pousou em concha sobre o seu sexo, e ela vol tou a balbuciar o nome dele, desta vez mais alto. Seu polegar esfregava-lhe o pequeno e sensível volume que era o centro de seu prazer enquanto ele mergulhava primeiro um dedo, depois outro, em suas quentes e úmidas profundezas.

— Lucas, por favor — murmurou ela, a voz entrecortada, os quadris se movendo contra a sua mão, a cabeça girando de um lado a outro da cama enquanto ela lutava para respirar.

Rose remexia os quadris sem cessar, ansiosa por uma libertação que permanecia desesperadamente fora de seu alcance.

Venha dentro de mim. Agora. Por favor — pediu ela baixi nho, separando as coxas ainda mais.

Ele estendeu a mão até a mesa de cabeceira, abriu a gaveta e tirou dali um preservativo. Abriu a embalagem, segurou a peça de látex e vestiu-a com um rápido movimento.

— Um homem cuidadoso — murmurou ela.

— Você me deixa louco, Rose — disse ele, sombrio, cobrindo o seu corpo com o dele.

Ela sorriu, contente com tal observação.

É mesmo?

É. Droga, eu quase me esqueci de pegar o preservativo — admitiu Lucas, beijando-lhe a boca enquanto seu membro deslizava em seu interior.

— Ah, meu Deus... — Ela arqueou o corpo em direção a ele, levando as mãos até os ombros de Lucas, agarrando-se a ele.

Rose... — gemeu ele e manteve-se perfeitamente imóvel pelo tempo de uma batida de coração. — Não posso esperar. Te nho de possuí-la — disse ele em um suspiro. Seus corpos se mo veram juntos ao luar, ambos ansiosos para atingir o clímax. E, quando a tensão dentro dela explodiu subitamente, Rose gritou o nome dele e olhou para os seus olhos. Uma onda de incrível prazer atravessou-lhe o corpo, deixando-a abalada e vulnerável.

Ela ainda estava agarrada a ele quando o corpo de Lucas entrou em erupção dentro dela, e Rose desfrutou do prazer de Lu cas tanto quanto desfrutara de seu próprio orgasmo.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Lucas sentiucomo se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Ainda dentro dela, seu clímax ainda reverberando através de seu corpo, ele teve outra ereção. Movendo-se em seu interior, ele a ouviu suspirar e sentiu as pernas dela entrelaçadas às suas costas.

Hum... — Seu suspiro de satisfação alimentou o desejo que Lucas sentia crescer dentro dele.

Ele voltou a gemer e percebeu que eles ainda não haviam ter minado. Uma parte dele se perguntava se algum dia terminariam.

Rose espalmou as mãos contra o peito masculino e acari ciou-lhe a pele. O toque de suas mãos era como seda. Ele olhou para os olhos de Rose e viu o olhar de paixão de uma mulher completamente entregue, e devia estar se sentindo satisfeito por seu plano estar dando tão certo.

Em vez disso, tudo o que ele sentia era mais desejo. Mais necessidade.

Os olhos azuis de Rose brilhavam com cada grama de paixão que queimava dentro dele. Ela o desejava com a mesma inten sidade. O fogo que ardia entre eles ganhou vida. Suas unhas curtas arranharam a sua pele e cada toque era como o lamber de chamas.

Ela tocou um de seus mamilos, e Lucas sentiu o choque da paixão renovada atravessar seu corpo como um relâmpago. Com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, ele tomou a sua boca outra vez. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram. Cada um deles lutava por sua própria necessidade e a oferecia para o outro. Cada um deles estava faminto, e Lucas fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Ele voltou a penetrá-la e ouviu-a gemer de satisfação em recompensa.

Aquilo não era mais sedução.

Era necessidade. Ardendo, queimando em desespero. E não lhe seria negada.

Ele livrou as pernas dela de sua cintura e colocou-as sobre **os **seus ombros. Ela molhou os lábios e moveu o corpo sobre o dele, fazendo-o penetrá-la ainda mais profundamente.

Lucas suspirou e lutou para conseguir manter sua famosa calma, que, entretanto, parecia tê-lo abandonado completamente. No que dizia respeito àquela mulher, ele não tinha controle. Como poderia não ter percebido isso anteriormente?

Lucas estava sempre no controle. Sempre frio e composto. Mantinha distância até mesmo das mulheres com quem dormia. Havia barreiras erguidas entre ele e o restante do mundo.

Mas hoje era diferente.

Ela era diferente.

Não havia nada que ele não fizesse para possuir Rose, pen sou Lucas. Pela primeira vez, sua mente assumia uma posição secundária com relação às necessidades de seu corpo, e ele não se incomodava com isso. Não queria pensar e sentia-se grato pelo completo desligamento de seu cérebro friamente racional.

Lucas...

O apelo sussurrado o comoveu. Ele estendeu a mão e acari ciou o pequeno volume de carne entre as suas pernas que, sa bia, a deixaria ainda mais enlouquecida. Ela não o desapontou. Instantaneamente, começou a se mover sobra ele, girando os quadris de modo a tê-lo mais profundamente.

E ainda não era suficiente.

Mudando de posição, Lucas tirou as pernas de Rose de seus ombros, virou-a de barriga para baixo sobre a cama e ergueu-lhe os quadris.

Acomodando-se ao que ele estava fazendo, Rose ergueu-se de quatro e, logo em seguida, Lucas voltou a penetrá-la o mais profundamente que podia. Com as mãos sobre suas nádegas, ele a apertou e acariciou enquanto ela se movia ofegante em sua direção.

Ele deslizou a mão para baixo e tomou um de seus seios, acariciando-lhe o mamilo enquanto continuava a se mover den tro dela. Mais rápido, mais forte, mais profundamente, ele os levou para além dos limites da razão e para um mundo no qual a única esperança que lhes restava seria outro clímax esmagador.

O luar acariciava a pele de Rose e seu cabelo prateado. Os lençóis debaixo deles e o frio do ar na sala acrescentava ainda mais sensações às que já compartilhavam. E, quando ele sentiu que ela chegaria ao clímax, Lucas também se permitiu deixar levar. E, desta vez, ao fazerem esse salto, eles o fizeram juntos.

Alguns minutosdepois, ainda não haviam conseguido se sepa rar um do outro. Com a respiração agitada em seus pulmões, ele lutou para voltar à razão. Lucas sentia como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Ele ainda não fora capaz de separar-se dela. Com a respiração ofegante, lutou para voltar à razão. Nun ca experimentara nada como aquilo anteriormente. Rose fora a primeira mulher em sua vida que conseguira esvaziar a sua mente e despertar tal desejo em seu corpo, tomando tudo o mais sem a menor importância.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que acontecera. Não conseguiu formular nenhum pensamento coerente além de admitir para si mesmo que ela era muito mais do que ele pensara inicialmente. Seu controle natural se dissolvera. Sua razão tirara um período de férias, deixando o seu corpo no comando, e ele mal sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. Droga, Lucas nunca se entregara a uma mulher daquela forma. Suspirando, ele beijou-lhe o ombro e, relutante, saiu de dentro dela.

Foi quando se deu conta do desastre. Como ele poderia não ter percebido? Como pudera ser tão descuidado?

Olhando para a mulher abraçada a ele, Lucas disse:

— Rose, me diga que você está tomando pílula.

— O quê? — Ela suspirou, virou-se e aninhou a cabeça mais confortavelmente em seu peito.

— Pílula, Rose — repetiu ele, quando ela preguiçosamente mu dou de posição para olhar para ele.

— O que você disse?

Ele expirou pesadamente e disse:

— Rose, o maldito preservativo rasgou. Diga-me que você está tomando pílula.

Aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. Ela ficou absolutamente imó vel, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Lucas viu a preocupação em seus olhos e deu-se conta de que ambos estavam em apuros.

— Ah, meu Deus...

Lucas emitiu um suspiro desalentado. Ele não podia acredi tar no que acontecera.

— Eu não sei como o preservativo rompeu — murmurou ele. — Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes. — Ele saiu da cama, foi até o banheiro para se limpar, então voltou ao quarto. Sentado na cama, ele a puxou para perto e olhou para ela.

Olhe, sei que é tarde demais para essa conversa, mas você precisa saber que eu sou saudável.

Eu também — assegurou ela, embora ele nunca tivesse ima ginado o contrário.

Não a doce e pura Rose.

A contrariedade lutou contra o desejo que ele ainda sentia por ela. Mesmo agora, após aquele desastre, Lucas tinha de admitir para si mesmo que seu desejo por Rose não havia arrefecido.

Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto e puxou o edredom para cobrir os seios, como se, de algum modo, pudesse desfazer o que já fora feito.

— Há uma chance de você ter engravidado? — Aquela certa mente fora a pergunta mais imbecil que ele já fizera em sua vida.

Claro que havia chance que ela engravidasse. Ele fora estúpido.

E descuidado. Deixara-se levar pelas necessidades de seu corpo.

Esqueça — acrescentou rapidamente. — Pergunta estúpida. Eu sei que há uma chance.

De fato, é a hora errada do mês — disse ela mas isso não é garantia de que... — Um momento depois, ela gemeu e acrescen tou: — Eu não posso crer que o preservativo rasgou.

Ele trincou os dentes com força, mas ainda assim, conseguiu dizer:

Minha culpa.

Ora, por favor.

Não era a reação que ele esperava. E, quando olhou para ela, ficou ainda mais surpreso com a sua expressão irritada.

Nós dois somos adultos, Lucas. Nós dois estávamos aqui. Nós dois queríamos isso e não tínhamos como saber que o pre servativo à mão estava com defeito, de modo que, por favor, não me trate como uma criança assumindo toda a culpa por isso.

Não foi o que eu quis dizer — murmurou ele. As vezes, as mulheres o deixavam confuso, disse Lucas para si mesmo. Você não assume a responsabilidade, e elas ficam furiosas. Você as sume, e elas ficam furiosas da mesma forma.

Mas foi o que você disse — disse ela, afastando o cabelo do rosto. — Meu Deus, será que você acha que sou idiota o suficien te para não saber como se fazem os bebês? E isso?

Não, caramba! Por que você está tão brava?

Isso é tão típico — murmurou Rose, sombria, as mãos agar rando o edredom até os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. — Eu estou farta de todos ao meu redor agindo como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana ou algo assim.

Ela levantou-se da cama ainda apertando o edredom contra o corpo.

Meu pai, meu ex-marido, meu irmão Dave e agora você.

Ele pulou da cama também.

Não me compare a eles.

Mas está agindo igualzinho a todos eles...

— Ótimo. Perfeito. — Ele ergueu as mãos e balançou a cabeça. Conversa estranha para se manter depois do melhor sexo que ele já tivera na vida. — Você é uma mulher inteligente, dona de si mesma, que pode estar grávida por causa de um preservativo defeituoso. Está bem assim?

— Você simplesmente não entende, não é mesmo? Passei a maior parte da minha vida recebendo ordens dos homens, que insistiam ser mais maduros e mais capazes do que eu. Mas eu também não reagia a isso, o que é totalmente culpa minha — acrescentou Rose em um tom de voz aborrecido. — Eu cheguei a me casar com o homem que meu pai escolheu para mim porque eu não queria decepcioná-lo.

Lucas passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Sempre me perguntei por que você se casou com aquele idiota.

— Agora já sabe. "Rose sem coragem". Essa era eu — disse ela. — Eu olho para trás e ainda não acredito no capacho que eu era. — Rose olhou para ele. — Mas, quer saber? Ser casada com Henry, viver a humilhação de ser constantemente traída por ele, foi uma lição valiosa.

Sobre o quê? Tortura? Autossacrifício? — perguntou ele, sorrindo.

— Você pensa que sou uma santa? _Santa Rose?_ É o que pensa de mim?

— Isso é o que todos pensam de você. A boa. A perfeita. A sempre gentil e recatada Rose Clancy — disse ele, apesar de uma voz em sua cabeça avisá-lo para ser cuidadoso.

Ela afastou o edredom de seus pés e, ainda segurando a parte superior sobre os seios, avançou contra ele, com fúria estam pada em suas feições. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, ela enfiou o dedo indicador no peito dele.

_Não parece tão recatada agora,_ pensou Lucas cautelosamente. A expressão nos olhos dela lhe disse que ele tinha sorte por ela não estar armada.

Eu não sou nenhuma santa — retrucou, apontando o dedo enquanto dizia tais palavras.

Estou percebendo.

E eu não sou a mesma Rose que você conheceu. Estou cansada de receber ordens de homens. De qualquer homem. — Ela deu-lhe um empurrão, mas ele não se moveu um único centímetro. — Eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões e me preocupo com os meus pró prios erros, então não preciso de você me dizendo o que fazer.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela.

Ótimo. Tome a sua decisão. Comece decidindo o que fa remos agora.

O que você quer dizer? — perguntou ela, quase histérica. — Não há nada a fazer. Está feito. E um pouco tarde demais para pôr uma tranca no velho celeiro, você não acha?

Sim — disse ele, assentindo para si mesmo. — Vamos ver o que acontece e, se você estiver grávida, então vamos nos casar e...

Casar? Como assim? Você vai se atirar em uma pira fune rária? Ora, obrigada. Eu me sinto muito melhor agora. — Balan çando a cabeça, ela acrescentou: — Passaram apenas dez segun dos, e ele volta a me tratar como uma idiota.

Por que acha que eu a estou tratando como um idiota?

Ha! Basta olhar para você. Novamente me tratando como a pobre e impotente Rose Clancy. — Ela se aprumou e lançou-lhe outro olhar severo. — Eu não preciso que você se sacrifique por mim, tudo bem? Sou capaz de lidar com isso. O que eu não vou fazer é me casar com outro homem por todas as razões erradas. Então saia do século XIX, Lucas King.

Ele ouvia, atônito, enquanto ela continuava o seu discurso retórico.

— Talvez você não possa lidar com isso sozinha, Rose. Já pensou a respeito?

Virando as costas para ela, Lucas pegou a calça jeans no chão e a vestiu, irritado não apenas com si próprio como também com a mulher que apenas momentos antes o fizera subir aos céus.

— Sabe quem era o meu pai? — perguntou Lucas.

— O quê? — Ela fez uma careta para ele. — O que isso tem a ver com...

— Era Ben King — prosseguiu Lucas, passando as duas mãos pelo cabelo com força quase suficiente para arrancar todos os fios. — Ben King tinha filhos ilegítimos a torto e a direito. Você entendeu agora? Você vê por que eu quero assumir a responsa bilidade por isso?

— Não! O que seu pai tem a ver com o que aconteceu entre nós?

Ele se aproximou de Rose, observando que ela segurava o edredom próximo ao peito. A imagem dela como uma deusa pagã voltou à sua mente.

— Meu pai espalhou o seu esperma por aí de tal forma que ainda nem conhecemos todos os nossos irmãos — disse ele se camente. — Eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca faria isso. Eu nunca teria um filho que não fosse desejado. Planejado. Amado.

Ela se conteve.

Tudo bem, isso eu posso entender. Mas, Lucas, você fez a coisa certa. Eu nem mesmo pensei em proteção e me envergo nho em dizer. Mas você pensou.

Isso não muda nada — murmurou ele. — Se tivermos gerado uma criança esta noite, nós vamos nos casar. Eu não quero que nenhum filho meu cresça como eu cresci: com um pai de meio expediente e uma mãe que passou a vida inteira tentando encontrar um homem que ficasse com ela.

Ele nunca dissera aquilo em voz alta. Nunca deixara ninguém ter um vislumbre do tipo de infância que tivera. Lucas amara os seus pais, mas ele não era cego. Sua mãe era uma boa mulher que não fora forte o suficiente para ser uma mãe solteira.

EIa passara a vida inteira procurando o amor que Ben King não fora capaz de lhe dar.

Lucas não condenaria um filho seu ao mesmo tipo de vida que ele tivera quando criança.

Como se sentindo o que se passava dentro dele, Rose abriu mão de sua raiva.

Nós não vamos resolver nada hoje à noite, Lucas. E prova velmente estamos discutindo por nada. Eu acho que é hora de eu ir embora.

Sua pele parecia leitosa contra o tecido escuro que ela se gurava com força, e seu cabelo parecia ainda mais pálido sob a luz do luar.

Seu plano de sedução funcionara bem demais. Ele não ape nas levara Rose para a cama como também acabara seduzido. Mesmo agora, sabendo o que estaria por vir, estava disposto a possuí-la outra vez.

Talvez devêssemos falar mais sobre isso — disse ele.

— Acho que já falamos o bastante. — Ela olhou ao redor da sala em busca de suas roupas. Pegou a calcinha e a calça jeans e as ves tiu. Foi quando percebeu que deixara a camisa no andar de baixo.

Droga — murmurou, cruzando os braços sobre os seios. — Eu não tenho nem minha camisa para vestir. No que eu estava pensando quando comecei tudo isso?

O problema era, pensou Lucas, que nenhum deles estava pensando em coisa alguma. Aquilo fugira de controle. Ele acha va estar no comando. Que piada! Agora sentia-se preso em uma teia tecida por ele mesmo, sem saber se havia uma maneira de sair dali. Sem nem mesmo saber se _queria_ sair.

Quer saber? — disse Rose, balançando a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar que estava ali, seminua. — Eu tenho de ir embora. Agora.

Apenas alguns minutos antes, aquela mulher praticamente ateara fogo à sua cama. Agora eles estavam estranhando um ao outro, nenhum deles certo de qual seria a próxima jogada. E, ao menos para Lucas, aquela era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

— Não vejo por que esconder os seios de mim agora, não é mesmo? — perguntou Lucas, tomando-a pelo cotovelo para acompanhá-la até o andar de baixo.

— Na cama, é diferente. Estou de pé aqui... — Ela fechou os olhos e emitiu um suspiro que poderia ter sido de raiva, mas que, provavelmente, era de puro constrangimento.

Ele pegou uma camiseta sobre uma cadeira e entregou para ela.

Tome.

Obrigada — murmurou Rose, virando-lhe as costas para se vestir. A bainha da camisa verde-escuro vinha até o meio de suas coxas, fazendo-as parecerem menores, mais vulneráveis de al guma forma.

Quando olhou para ele novamente, Rose se recusou a en frentar-lhe o olhar. Tudo mudara agora. Ambos haviam exposto muitos de seus segredos e agora estavam ocupados reconstruin do as suas barreiras pessoais. Lucas guiou-a para fora do quarto c, no corredor, sentiu a distância emocional que os separava en quanto caminhavam em meio a um silêncio tenso.

Olhando para a tela do computador, Rose não conseguia tirar Lucas King de sua mente. Ela esfregou os olhos com força, balan çou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar de novo, mas era inútil. Tudo o que via na tela poderia muito bem ter sido escrito em grego.

_Ela poderia estar grávida._

— Não, não creio que esteja, e pelo amor de Deus, não diga isso em voz alta — murmurou ela, balançando a cabeça.

A gravidez não estava em seu plano de negócios. Nem em seu plano de vida. Claro, um dia, ela adoraria ter filhos. Em verdade, sempre quisera. Mas não ainda. Ela, sabia que havia mulheres que conseguiam ser mães solteiras, trabalhar e ter uma vida normal.

Mas não era isso que ela queria.

Tentar trabalhar era inútil, admitiu finalmente. Sentia-se incapaz de se concentrar. Seu olhar se deslocou para o telefone no canto da mesa. Esperava que Lucas ligasse para ela, mas não sabia o que dizer caso ele ligasse.

O que acontecera na casa de Lucas depois que ela foi em bora, na noite anterior? Será que ele rastejou de volta para a cama e dormiu despreocupado? Será que ficou indiferente ao que poderia estar acontecendo dentro do corpo dela naquele exato momento? Seria ele assim tão frio, tão insensível, a ponto de nem se incomodar em ligar para dizer: "Ei, você está bem? Como vai o bebê?"

Ele está certo. As mulheres não são lógicas — pensou Rose, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até a cozinha. — Mas como ser lógica ao lidar com os homens?

Sua própria cozinha era muito menor do que a da casa de Lucas. Mas era aconchegante e familiar. Ela encheu a chalei ra na pia, pousou-a sobre uma boca do fogão e ligou a chama. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, Rose se encostou à bancada, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se perguntou o que deveria fazer em seguida.

Excelente — murmurou ela. — Por que você não pensou nis so na noite passada? — E acrescentou, pesarosa: — Porque você estava muito ocupada, _sentindo,_ para desejar fazer algo racional.

Ah, que ótimo. Agora ela também estava falando sozinha. E isso não poderia ser um bom sinal.

Além do mais, ela estava exausta. Estivera acordada a noite inteira. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via Lucas. Ouvia a voz dele. Sentia as mãos dele sobre o seu corpo.

Se tivesse conseguido adormecer, seus sonhos certamente teriam sido em 3D, com som surround. Em vez disso, passou a noite limpando a casa e, em seguida, assistindo a comerciais na TV. Agora seus olhos pareciam duas bolas de gude, e a fadiga tomava conta de cada músculo de seu corpo.

O vapor começou a escapar do bico da chaleira, fazendo um ruído ululante que abalou os seus pensamentos e a fez se mover novamente. Ela tirou a chaleira do fogo e verteu a água fervendo em sua xícara, na qual havia posto um saquinho de chá descafeinado. Bebera muito café na noite anterior e seu estômago precisava de uma pausa de cafeína. Além disso, o chá era calmante e ela precisava se acalmar.

Empunhando a caneca, ela caminhou até o telefone sobre o balcão, ergueu o aparelho do gancho e digitou o número três na discagem rápida. Tomou outro gole de seu chá enquanto o telefone tocava e fez uma careta de contrariedade quando a voz arrastada de Delilah perguntou:

— Quem é louco o suficiente para me ligar a uma hora dessas?

Desculpe — disse Rose rapidamente. — Realmente, me des culpe, Dee. Eu nem mesmo vi que horas eram. — Ela olhou para o relógio e fez outra careta. Cinco horas da manhã. — Olhe, eu vou falar com você depois, está bem? Volte a dormir.

Claro — disse Dee com um gemido. — Como se isso fosse possível. O que está acontecendo?

— Você tem uma ou duas horas disponíveis? — perguntou Rose, em meio a um suspiro. Antes que Dee pudesse responder, porém, ela balançou a cabeça e disse: — Conversaremos mais tarde. De qualquer modo, eu não posso dizer isso por telefone. Eu realmente sinto muito.

Rose!

Mas ela desligou, sentindo-se ainda pior. Fizera sexo com um cliente, tivera uma tremenda discussão com ele e talvez es tivesse grávida. Então acordou sua melhor amiga às cinco horas da manhã. Talvez pudesse encontrar um cachorro a quem chutar para ficar tudo perfeito.

Muito bem, é isso. Você precisa sair de casa.

Ela vestiu uma camiseta que encontrou pendurada no encosto de uma cadeira, pegou as chaves em um gancho ao lado da porta e, ainda portando a xícara de chá, se dirigiu à porta da frente.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Lucas sentia-segrato por ter outro assunto com o qual ocupar a sua mente. Ele passara horas pensando no que havia acontecido entre ele e Rose e precisava de uma pausa para que o seu maldi to cérebro não explodisse.

Tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso agora?

Lucas desligou o motor e olhou para Sean.

Por que não?

Eu não sei — disse o irmão, tomando um gole de café. — Você parece querer bater em alguém. E, uma vez que eu não quero ser espancado e que, se você espancar o Warren, podere mos ser processados, eu apenas pensei que você talvez quisesse esperar um pouco.

Bem, pensou errado — murmurou Lucas.

Muito bem então — disse Sean com um dar de ombros. — Vamos começar.

Estavam no porto de Long Beach, não muito longe do Terminal Island. A área estava repleta de navios de guerra e de carga que entravam e saíam do porto todos os dias. O ar estava frio e chei rava a peixe e a óleo diesel.

Eram quase seis horas da manhã, e as pessoas já es tavam trabalhando no pátio da King Construtores. O segurança abriu o portão para eles assim que reconheceu o carro de Lucas. Agora o utilitário estava estacionado ao lado do almoxarifado da empresa. Homens e mulheres... a Kings Construtores não discriminava as mulheres... caminhavam ao redor do edifício e do pátio ao redor, falando, rindo, recolhendo as ferramentas que usariam nos projetos nos quais estavam trabalhando.

Muitas empresas de construção não guardavam o seu equi pamento em um único local. Mas os King perceberam que era mais fácil proteger seu investimento nas ferramentas desta for ma, o que também dava aos trabalhadores a oportunidade de se conhecerem uns aos outros. Fazer amizades em um local de tra balho tomava o trabalho mais agradável.

Desta forma, disse Lucas para si mesmo, ele sabia exatamen te aonde deveria ir para encontrar Warren. Claro, ele poderia ter demitido o sujeito pelo telefone, mas seria algo muito im pessoal. O mínimo que devia para alguém que trabalhara para a sua empresa era falar-lhe pessoalmente quando esse trabalho terminasse.

Sean olhou para Lucas e perguntou:

Você vai cuidar disso sozinho?

Revirando os olhos, Lucas retrucou:

— Sim, mamãe. Eu acho que posso lidar com isso sozinho.

— Sem bater nele?

Vá embora, Sean.

Certo. — Ainda assim, Lucas lançou outro olhar preocupa do, antes de se aproximar de um grupo de três integrantes de sua equipe que discutiam animadamente sobre futebol.

Lucas entrou no armazém cavernoso. As paredes de aço res soavam com o rugido dos motores a diesel, e os homens grita vam tanto uns com os outros que podiam ser ouvidos acima do barulho.

Lucas sempre gostou de estar em um local de trabalho. A maioria do tempo, ele trabalhava no telefone do escritório, mas, de vez cm quando, era bom voltar ao básico. A tensão nos om bros diminuiu um pouco. Fosse lá o que estivesse acontecendo em sua vida, ali, na King Construtores, ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Ele acenou para as pessoas por quem passou, parou para res ponder a uma pergunta e, em seguida, indagou a um deles:

Julio, você viu o Warren esta manhã?

Sim. — Julio Vega, um homem de cerca de 35 anos, com um grande bigode preto e olhos castanhos, ergueu um braço e apon tou para o fundo do armazém, no qual estavam estacionados os misturadores de cimento. — Ele está ali atrás.

Obrigado.

Quando Warren viu Lucas, ele aparentemente adivinhou o que viria a seguir.

Chefe — disse ele, com um rápido aceno e um contrair de sua mandíbula.

Warren, precisamos conversar.

Se é sobre o problema da tubulação...

É — disse Lucas, batendo com a mão no metal frio da lateral do misturador de cimento. — Você sabe que teve sorte pelos seus homens terem atingido apenas um cano d'água. Poderia ter sido uma tubulação de gás. O bairro inteiro pode ria ter explodido.

Warren tinha cerca de 40 anos. Seu rosto corou, mas não era vergonha que coloria suas feições. Era raiva.

Mas não foi a linha de gás, Lucas. Sim, houve uma mal dita inundação, mas temos as bombas, a maioria da água foi drenada, e vamos consertar o deque de madeira de lei até o fim da semana.

O sujeito estava na defensiva. Lucas não podia culpá-lo, mas ele também notou que Warren também não estava pedindo des culpas. Ele sabia muito bem o que poderia ter acontecido. Em um local de trabalho, muitas coisas podiam dar errado a qual quer momento. Cabia ao encarregado da obra antecipar todos os problemas.

Sim — disse Lucas, mantendo um calmo tom de voz. — Mas este não é o trabalho para o qual fomos contratados. Além disso, teremos de arcar com o custo dos reparos no deque.

Os músculos da mandíbula de Warren se contraíram, e suas limos se fecharam em punho.

— Warren, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que perdemos dinheiro a cada dia que passamos corrigindo o que deu errado no dia anterior. Agora estamos atrasados com esse trabalho. — Ele deu um tapinha no misturador de cimento e, em seguida, cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Você estava no comando e deveria ter esperado a autorização antes de começar a escavar.

O peito de Warren se estufou como um barril.

— Você não pode atribuir toda a culpa a mim.

— A quem mais? — exigiu Lucas, ele mesmo começando a ficarirritado com tudo aquilo. Lucas sabia que erros aconteciam.

Brevemente, ele se lembrou da noite anterior com Rose e admitiu que também cometia erros, mas não tinha a menor simpatia por alguém tão teimoso a ponto de não ser capaz de assumir os seus.

— Você era o chefe daquela obra.

— Esses caras trabalham para você tempo bastante para saber que não podem começar a escavar sem autorização — argumentou o sujeito com veemência. — Eu sou a babá deles também?

A voz de Warren foi se alteando, e Lucas ouviu outras vozes no armazém se calarem. Ele sabia que as pessoas estavam ou vindo e estava pouco se importando com isso. Teria preferido que ele e Warren pudessem resolver aquilo com calma, mas tal vez fosse bom que todos ali se lembrassem das regras. Os King acreditavam em segundas chances, com certeza.

Mas continue a fazer besteiras e você está fora.

— Você não é uma babá, Warren. Você é e homem que dá as ordens na obra. — A ira de Lucas subitamente arrefeceu em cansaço, e ele acrescentou: Esta não é a primeira vez que você comete erros em um trabalho. A King Construtores tem uma sólida reputação, e nós fazemos o que temos de fazer para protegê-la.

— Vai me demitir? — exclamou Warren. — E isso, não é mes mo! Você veio aqui para me demitir?

Isso mesmo — confirmou Lucas sem rodeios. Pronto, estava acabado. Ele dissera o que tinha a dizer e agora só queria que aquilo terminasse. — Você receberá indenização de duas sema nas, além de seu pagamento de férias, mas eu quero você fora da King Construtores em meia hora. Um dos guardas o acom panhará até o portão.

Um guarda? Agora eu sou um ladrão que tem de ser vigia do até ir embora?

E um procedimento padrão, Warren, e você sabe disso — disse Lucas.

Um procedimento padrão. Isso é ótimo. — Lucas perce beu que Warren estava furioso, mas também estava surpreso. Aparentemente, ele esperava que os King lhe dessem um outro aviso, e tudo acabaria por aí. Ele recuou um passo, murmurou algo ininteligível e passou uma das mãos sobre o topo de sua cabeça calva. Finalmente, olhou para Lucas. — Eu trabalhei cin co anos para você e agora você me joga fora assim, sem mais nem menos?

Lucas voltou a ficar irritado.

Como eu disse, esse não foi o seu primeiro erro. Eu poderia até aceitar os seus erros caso você tivesse assumido a respon sabilidade por eles, ao menos, uma vez. Mas não. Você sem pre culpa outras pessoas. A culpa é sempre dos outros, que não ouvem você. — Lucas inspirou profundamente e disse: — Bem, Warren, quando você está no comando, é melhor se certificar de que os seus comandados estão ouvindo o que você diz.

Seu canalha. O que vou fazer agora?

Não é mais problema meu — disse Lucas, dando as costas para Warren. Agora ele precisava voltar para o escritório e ten tar se concentrar no trabalho, embora soubesse muito bem que Rose ocuparia a sua mente o dia inteiro, assim como ocupara a sua noite.

Não dê as costas para mim. — Warren estendeu a mão, agar rou o braço de Lucas e o puxou. Em seguida, desferiu-lhe um soco, que Lucas bloqueou com facilidade antes de desferir um direto na boca do estômago de Warren, que se curvou, sem fôlego.

Irritado, Lucas olhou para o sujeito e disse:

O que você pensa que está fazendo? Tentando me agredir? Além de ser demitido, também quer ser preso?

Você bateu em mim.

Sim — disse Lucas. — Eu disse para Sean que não bateria, mas foi você quem pediu por isso. Você realmente é um idiota, não é mesmo, Warren?

— Vou processá-lo! — balbuciou Warren, ainda sem fôlego, erguendo o olhar furioso para Lucas.

Não, você não vai — disse Julio, que estava atrás de Lucas. — Eu vi tudo. Você deu o primeiro soco. Lucas só estava se de fendendo.

Grato, Lucas acenou para o rapaz. Uma ação judicial seria cara e demorada. Com o testemunho de Julio, eles evitariam todo o aborrecimento.

Julio, por favor, chame um segurança para escoltar Warren até o seu carro.

Julio lançou um olhar revoltado para o sujeito ainda ofegan te, mas balançou a cabeça e disse:

Certo, chefe.

Lucas se afastou, ainda com a sensação persistente de que havia algo incompleto dentro dele. Socar o idiota não ajudara nem um pouco.

Ele saiu do armazém, alheio ao barulho, aos risos e às con versas. Então enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, respirou profundamen te o ar marinho e disse para si mesmo que o problema real não era Warren.

Era Rose. Por causa do modo como as coisas ficaram entre eles.

Quando ela saiu de sua casa na noite anterior, ele tivera de se conter para não ir atrás dela, levá-la de volta e amarrá-la à sua

cama. Ainda se lembrava da expressão de fúria selvagem em seu olhar quando ele a chamou de "Santa Rose". E lembrou-se também que discutir com Rose fora tão intoxicante quanto fazer amor com ela.

Então fora mesmo melhor ela ter ido embora na noite ante rior. E era bom ele não ter falado com ela desde então. Afinal, lembrou para si mesmo com severidade, esse era o plano. Ele já a levara para a sua cama, agora tudo o que tinha a fazer era contar para Dave e, em seguida, nunca mais vê-la. Perfeito.

Exceto aquele probleminha da possível gravidez. Rangendo os dentes, Lucas puxou as rédeas de seus pensamentos e guardou-os no fundo de sua mente, onde, sem dúvida, continuariam a torturá-lo o dia inteiro.

Você bateu nele, não é mesmo? — perguntou Sean, enquan to caminhava ao seu lado.

O quê? — Lucas se voltou e franziu a testa para o irmão. — Como você sabe?

O pessoal está comentando. A propósito, acham que você se saiu muito bem.

Que ótimo — murmurou Lucas. — Warren deu o primeiro soco, mas, sim, eu dei um soco nele.

Sean entregou-lhe um copo de café.

Aqui. Tome um pouco disso.

Lucas ingeriu alguns goles, acolhendo a cafeína em seu orga nismo antes de devolver o copo para o irmão.

Eu sabia que você ia bater nele — disse Sean, com um dar de ombros. — Era por isso que eu queria ir com você.

Para me deter?

Claro que não — disse Sean. — Eu queria bater nele também.

Relutante, Lucas sorriu. Não importava quão atrapalhada es tivesse a sua vida, ainda era bom ter irmãos.

Poucos minutos depois de retomar de sua caminhada matinal em meio à neblina, Rose ouviu uma batida à porta. Ela ainda estava exausta, lutando contra seus pensamentos e sem nenhuma vontade de ver alguém. Puxou a borda da cortina para espiar lá fora e suspirou.

Com ou sem vontade — murmurou —, ela está aqui e não me resta alternativa senão atendê-la.

A culpa era dela, disse para si mesma enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente. Se Rose não tivesse ligado àquela hora, Dee não estaria em sua varanda agora, com dois copos de café e um saco que ela esperava que contivesse algumas rosquinhas.

Ela abriu a porta e lançou-lhe um meio sorriso.

Você não precisava vir.

Certo — disse Dee, passando por ela e entrando na sala de estar. — Minha melhor amiga me liga de madrugada, e eu deveria rolar para o lado e voltar à Terra dos Sonhos.

Estremecendo, Rose fechou a porta, trancou-a e seguiu a amiga até a pequena e aconchegante sala de estar. Dee já esta va sentada no sofá, pés calçados com sandálias apoiados sobre mesa de centro, a bandeja com os copos de café apoiada na al mofada ao seu lado.

Mesmo às seis e pouco da manhã, Delilah James estava lin da. Usava uma camisa amarelo-clara e uma calça jeans apertada. Seu cabelo ruivo e a maquiagem estavam impecáveis, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de curiosidade.

Enquanto caminhava até o sofá vestindo suas roupas de dor mir, Rose sentiu-se como a irmã mais feia de Cinderela.

Espero que haja rosquinhas nesse saco — disse ela, enquan to se sentava na extremidade oposta do sofá.

Claro. E um café.

Obrigada.

Diga-me o que está acontecendo. — Dee tomou um gole de café e esperou. Uma de suas melhores qualidades como amiga era ser uma ótima ouvinte.

Rose sabia muito bem que, caso fosse preciso, Delilah fica ria sentada naquele sofá durante toda a manhã e toda a tarde, à espera do desabafo de Rose. Ela ouviria, sem julgá-la e, depois disso, apoiaria o que quer que Rose decidisse fazer.

Isso se ela soubesse o que fazer.

É uma longa história — disse Rose, tomando um gole do café e deixando o seu calor espalhar-se por seu corpo como uma bênção.

Eu trouxe um monte de rosquinhas — disse Dee. — Então pode começar.

Entregando-se ao inevitável, Rose pegou uma rosquinha no saco, deu uma mordida e começou a falar.

Uma hora depois, ela estava farta de rosquinhas, seus olhos ardiam, e ela se sentia mais exausta do jamais se sentira em toda a vida.

Então — disse Rose em meio a um suspiro —, está é a histó ria de minha vida. Estou ferrada.

É uma beleza de história, posso lhe assegurar — disse Dee, ignorando a carranca de Rose. — A questão é: o que você vai fazer agora?

Droga, como se eu soubesse! — Rose levou uma mão à bar riga e tentou imaginar uma criança ali dentro.

Você provavelmente não está grávida — disse Dee, pensati va. — Quero dizer, as pessoas passam anos tentando engravidar e não conseguem. Quais as chances de você conseguir com ape nas uma tentativa?

Verdade — concordou Rose, sem realmente acreditar naquilo.

E eu sei que você provavelmente não quer ouvir isso, mas, como sua melhor amiga, devo, ao menos, sugerir que...

O quê? — perguntou Rose, cautelosa.

Dee suspirou.

Há uma pílula que você pode tomar na manhã seguinte, e você sabe disso.

É, eu sei — disse Rose. — Eu realmente pensei nisso por volta das três da manhã. — Então ela balançou a cabeça. — Mas eu não posso, Dee. Seria como rejeitar o bebê, e eu não poderia viver com essa ideia. Afinal, seria um membro de minha famí lia, não é mesmo? Então eu não posso fazer isso, entende?

Entendo. — Dee inclinou-se e deu um tapinha reconfortante na mão de Rose. — Então nós vamos ter de esperar para ver o que acontece. Já quanto a Lucas...

— Ah! — exclamou Rose. — Confie em mim quando eu digo que não há futuro entre mim e Lucas.

Ora, por favor! Você não conseguiu nem dormir pensando nele.

Isso não significa que haja algo entre nós, Dee. Significa apenas que tivemos uma noite incrível de sexo selvagem, segui da de uma discussão humilhante. — Ela respirou fundo e expirou novamente. — "Santa Rose"...

Dee riu, e Rose lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo.

Desculpe — disse a amiga, fazendo um esforço para parar de rir. — Mas se você pudesse ver a expressão de seu rosto ao dizer isso...

Rose pegou uma das almofadas e abraçou-a.

— Você precisava ter visto a expressão no rosto de Lucas quando ele me disse que nós nos casaríamos caso eu ficasse grávida. Ele estava sendo muito sincero, Dee.

E daí? — Dee chegou mais perto, pousou um braço em tor no dos ombros de Rose e disse: — Lucas não pode forçá-la a se casar com ele, querida. Tudo o que pode fazer é pedir. Você não precisa fazer absolutamente nada que não queira, além, é claro, de lutar por uma pensão alimentícia para o seu filho.

Rose inclinou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e olhou para o teto.

Processos de pensão alimentícia. Isso não me soa nada bem.

Você joga, você paga — disse Dee.

Você não deveria estar me consolando?

Certo. Bem, aqui vai o consolo. — Dee apertou-lhe os om bros. — Você não deve estar grávida, de modo que é provável que nunca tenha de ver Lucas King outra vez.

Nunca mais ver Lucas. Quatro palavras que deixaram uma sensação de vazio dentro dela. Rose olhou para a amiga.

— Infelizmente, esse pensamento também não é muito reconfortante.

Dee assentiu. — Sim, eu sei.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Depois queDee saiu, Rose chorou um pouquinho e tirou uma longa soneca. Em seguida, despertou, sentindo-se quase huma na outra vez. Ela ainda não tinha a menor ideia do que faria a seguir, mas, fosse o que fosse, tinha certeza de que poderia lidar com aquilo. Se ela nunca mais visse Lucas King, ao menos, ti vera uma noite com ele.

Claro que sonharia com aquela noite pelo resto da vida, mas tudo bem, pensou com firmeza. Ela poderia lidar com aquilo também.

Ouviu, Universo? Eu posso lidar com isso. — Ela mexeu uma panela de sopa de carne e cevada e inspirou profundamente os aromas que pairavam na cozinha.

Lá fora estava escuro, e uma tempestade se aproximava, vin da dos lados do mar. O vento sacudia os galhos de árvores, e a chuva golpeava as janelas. Mas, ali dentro, tudo era quente e aconchegante.

Cozinhar sempre a acalmava. Quando criança, ficava de pé sobre uma cadeira junto à bancada, enquanto a cozinheira da família lhe ensinava a fazer biscoitos. À medida que Rose cres cia, as aulas se tomavam mais complexas. Quando se tornou uma adolescente, ela passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre na cozinha.

Ela não tinha namorado, uma vez que seu pai e seu irmão a controlavam todo o tempo. Então passava quase todas as noites sozinha em casa, experimentando novas receitas para aliviar o tédio.

Agora, ao pousar a colher no aparador de cerâmica em forma de pato no centro do fogão, Rose percebeu que fechava um cír culo. Anos depois, e lá estava ela de pé em sua cozinha sonhan do com rapazes. Bem, com um rapaz específico.

E isso é lamentável.

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha e pegou a camisa verde que deixara pendurada no encosto de uma cadeira. A camisa que Lucas lhe emprestara ha noite anterior. Ela preten dia lavá-la naquele mesmo dia, mas não o fez. Erguendo-a até o seu rosto, inalou o cheiro dele e deixou que o pesar e a decepção tomassem conta de seu coração.

Não — murmurou. — Isso é lamentável.

Rose não sabia o que havia de errado com ela. Era como se nunca tivesse tido relações sexuais anteriormente. Bem, sim, ha via a ameaça da gravidez pairando sobre a sua cabeça, mas também não era isso o que a estava incomodando. Por que ela estava se sentindo tão confusa? Por que não podia respirar fundo sem sentir como se houvesse barras de ferro em tomo de seus pulmões?

E por que você está se fazendo tantas perguntas quando já sabe as respostas?

Seus dedos acariciaram o logotipo dourado da Kings Cons trutores bordado na camisa. Uma imagem de Lucas com o ca belo escuro caindo sobre a testa surgiu em sua mente, e Rose finalmente admitiu para si mesma qual era o problema que a atormentava agora.

Ela estava apaixonada por Lucas King. Uma parte dela o amara durante três anos, pensou, com os dedos ainda acarician do o logotipo na camisa. Desde o momento em que Dave o trou xera até sua casa e ela olhara para aqueles belos olhos azuis. Ele fora educado, um pouco distante, sem dúvida, obedecendo ao aviso de Dave, mas sorriu para ela, e algo dentro de Rose ganhou vida.

E, já naquela época, ela ficara perdidamente apaixonada por Lucas.

Talvez por isso nunca tenha encontrado um outro homem que fizesse o seu coração disparar e seus joelhos bambearem de fra queza. Talvez fosse essa a verdadeira razão por ela ter concor dado em se casar com Henry Porter, quando a família o exigiu. Em algum lugar dentro dela, Rose percebeu que nunca teria o homem que desejava. Então o que importava se casar ou não?

Aquele fora um péssimo motivo para se casar. Sim, seu ca samento fora horrível, mas, de uma maneira estranha, também fora bom para ela. Por Henry ser um marido tão ruim, ela mu dara muito. Quando o seu casamento foi por água abaixo, Rose acabou encontrando o tipo de coragem e confiança que sempre lhe faltaram.

Sem aquele aprendizado intensivo, Rose não sabia se teria tido a coragem de abrir o seu próprio negócio, muito menos ir contra o irmão mais velho. Quando seu pai morreu, Dave assumiu o papel de patriarca, como se ele tivesse nascido para aquilo... o que era a pura verdade. Mas Rose já havia crescido muito para conceder-lhe o tipo de poder que seu pai reivindi cara sobre ela.

Ela sorriu melancolicamente para si mesma, lembrando-se da expressão no rosto de Dave na primeira vez em que ela se recusara a obedecer a uma das suas ordens. Não fora fácil dar o primeiro passo, mas, quando ela o fez, o mundo não acabou. E Dave não deixou de amá-la.

Em verdade, ao contrariar Dave e deixar claro que ela não se submeteria às suas ordens pelo resto da vida, ele recuou. Ah, ele ainda era autoritário, mas ela não mais lhe dava ouvidos, e seu irmão realmente não mais esperava que ela o fizesse.

O que foi um tipo de vitória, não é mesmo?

Mas Lucas era outro tipo de problema. Rose ainda podia vê-lo em seu quarto, olhando para ela e dizendo que, caso esti vesse grávida, ambos se casariam, ela gostasse ou não da ideia.

O ressentimento criou vida dentro dela. Rose se ajeitou na cadeira e, inconscientemente, endireitou os ombros. Não trocaria um homem mandão por outro. Não se rebelaria contra o seu irmão para, depois, se submeter a Lucas.

Rose já se casara por razões erradas. A próxima vez que o fizesse, seria porque estava loucamente apaixonada, e sendo igualmente amada pelo parceiro. Não aceitaria menos do que isso e, se realmente estivesse grávida, não se casaria com ele apenas por causa do filho.

Sua mente tecia argumentos que ela não podia usar, porque Lucas não estava lá. Rose não conseguia ficar ali sentada nem mais um minuto. Voltando a pousar a camisa no encosto da ca deira, Rose se levantou e foi até a sala.

Ela arrumou o cômodo já arrumado, afofando almofadas e empilhando revistas no canto da mesa de centro. Poderia ter ligado o aparelho de som, mas seus pensamentos já estavam tão ocupados que ela não precisava de uma distração extra. Um pouco de silêncio, disse para si mesma, era a única coisa da qual precisava.

Rose deveria saber que aquilo não duraria muito tempo.

Quando a campainha tocou, ela se assustou. Seu coração dis parou subitamente, uma vez que seu primeiro pensamento foi imaginar que era Lucas. Mas, no instante seguinte, tal esperança esvaeceu.

Rose! — gritou-lhe o irmão, tocando a campainha outra vez. — Rose! Eu sei que você está em casa. Estou vendo o seu carro frigideira na garagem.

Era tudo o que precisava, pensou ela, o outro cabeça-dura de sua vida. Correu até a porta, abriu-a e, instantaneamente, a chu va levada pelo vento esbofeteou-a com agulhas geladas.

Dave, o que está fazendo aqui?

É bom ver você também, mana. — Ele se inclinou e bei jou-lhe a testa brevemente antes de entrar na casa. Balançou a cabeça, passou uma mão pelo cabelo molhado e exclamou: — Uau, que cheiro delicioso!

Rose suspirou. Ao que tudo indicava, teria companhia para o jantar.

Sopa de carne e cevada.

Ele olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Caseira?

Ela riu da expressão esperançosa do irmão.

Claro. Você quer um pouco?

Seria ótimo. — Ele tirou o casaco dos ombros e pendurou-o em um dos ganchos atrás da porta da frente. Enquanto a seguia até a cozinha, ele disse:

Esta tempestade chegou em má hora. Eu tenho uma equipe na Pacific Coast Highway tentando escorar um muro de con tenção antes que a chuva piore. Este temporal pegou a todos de surpresa.

A chuva golpeava as janelas, e o vento uivava sob os beirais do velho bangalô de Rose. As luzes da cozinha brilhavam na escuridão, e o cheiro de sopa borbulhante os atraiu até lá.

Conseguiram consertar o muro?

Sim, mas foi por pouco — disse ele, esfregando as duas mãos sobre o rosto, como se estivesse tentando afastar a lem brança daquilo. — Nenhum maldito meteorologista previu esta tempestade.

Rose estava habituada a ouvir histórias sobre construções. Ela crescera ouvindo aquilo. Geralmente, o tempo no sul da Califórnia cooperava com os construtores. Mas, de vez em quando...

Parece que você teve um dia movimentado — disse ela, indo direto a um armário para pegar duas tigelas de sopa. Escolheu um par de colheres em uma gaveta e levou-as até a mesa. Em seguida, foi até o fogão e encheu as tigelas com a sopa que vinha cozinhando a tarde inteira.

— Mais ocupado do que eu gostaria — admitiu Dave, com os braços apoiados sobre a mesa. — E você?

— Hum?

Não falo com você há cerca de duas semanas, por isso pen sei em parar aqui e...

Filar uma boia? — concluiu Rose, enquanto trazia as tigelas fumegantes para a mesa.

Ele sorriu, e ela não conseguiu deixar de retribuir-lhe o sor riso. Ela adorava o irmão. Sinceramente. Rose só queria que tivessem um tipo de relacionamento que permitisse que ela pu desse lhe contar o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Mas não poderia falar sobre homens com Dave. E também sabia muito bem como ele reagiria à menção de Lucas King. Ela só queria saber o porquê.

Dave puxou uma das quatro cadeiras para ela se sentar e foi então que viu a camisa verde sobre a cadeira.

Rose prendeu a respiração e, em seguida, tentou pegar a ca misa antes que ele desse uma boa olhada naquilo. Mas Dave foi mais rápido. Ele a ergueu e imediatamente viu que era uma camisa de homem.

Então, quem é o cara, Rose? — perguntou ele, sorrindo para ela de uma forma que a fez pensar que aquilo poderia dar certo, afinal de contas. — É um segredo? Porque, como seu irmão mais velho, eu poderia verificar quem é o sujeito antes que você co mece a se apegar muito a ele. Certificar-me de que ele é bom o bastante para a minha irmãzinha.

— Dave...

Rose percebeu quando Dave viu o logotipo. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga quando o sorriso no rosto do irmão desapareceu por completo.

King Construtores? — Ele se levantou, ainda olhando para o logotipo na camisa verde que amassava em uma das mãos. — Isso é algum tipo de piada?

Não — disse Rose em meio a um suspiro, quando arrancou a camisa das mãos do irmão. — Trata-se da minha vida particular. Isso não é da sua conta, Dave.

Ele a seguiu de perto até a pia da cozinha. Olhando feio para ela, Dave disse:

Claro que é da minha conta. Um dos King esteve aqui. E esqueceu a camisa.

Ele não esteve aqui — disse Rose com firmeza. — Eu fui à casa dele. Eu... derramei algo em minha camisa e tive de pedir emprestado uma das camisas dele.

Sei. — Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e plantou os pés no chão, bem separados um do outro.

E por que você esteve na casa dele?

Aulas de culinária. — Rose ergueu as duas mãos e percebeu que balançava a camisa, como um pano vermelho na frente de um touro. Então jogou a camisa sobre a bancada.

É o que eu faço, lembra? Ele me contratou para que eu o ensinasse a cozinhar.

Claro que sim. — Dave balançou a cabeça ferozmente e mo veu os lábios, como se houvesse dezenas de palavras a serem di tas que ele não sabia como dizê-las. O irmão parecia revoltado, preocupado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

Qual deles? — perguntou categoricamente. — Qual dos King?

_Lá vai,_ disse ela para si mesma. A discussão do século estava prestes a começar.

Ela ergueu o queixo, cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma imitação perfeita da posição assumida pelo irmão. Encarando-o, disse simplesmente:

Lucas.

O assombro tomou conta de seus olhos, e a boca de Dave se entreabriu.

— Você está falando sério? Lucas King? Droga, Rose! Por que justo ele?

E por que não, Dave? — perguntou ela. — Você e Lucas eram amigos. Então deixaram de ser, mas eu nunca soube por quê.

— Você não precisa saber — murmurou ele, afastando-se dela para ir até a janela mais próxima. Ele apoiou as mãos na parede e olhou para a noite chuvosa lá fora.

Rose podia ver o reflexo de seu irmão no vidro e sentiu uma pontada de simpatia pela angústia que via gravada em suas feições. Mas aquilo não mudava o fato de ela desejar que ele lhe contasse a verdade. Qual segredo terrível destru íra a sua amizade com Lucas? Por que a simples menção do nome King era suficiente para fazer com que Dave ficasse na defensiva?

Eu preciso saber agora, Dave — murmurou ela, suas. pa lavras rompendo o silêncio, como pedras caindo em um poço profundo.

Por quê? — perguntou Dave calmamente. — Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar a minha palavra e ficar longe dos King? Especialmente de Lucas?

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar em meio a um suspiro.

É muito tarde para isso.

Dave virou-se e olhou para ela com severidade. Rose sus tentou o olhar e, quando viu a pergunta inconfundível em seus olhos, assentiu.

Aquele desgraçado dormiu com você?

Eu dormi com ele também. Então, se é para você ficar fu rioso...

Os ombros de Dave tombaram, derrotados, e ele murmurou:

Droga, Rose. Não o Lucas.

Conte para mim. Diga o que deu errado entre vocês — disse ela, pousando uma mão sobre o braço do irmão.

Ele deu um tapinha na mão da irmã e, em seguida, virou-se novamente, aparentemente incapaz de olhar para ela enquanto falava.

Você está certa. Você deve saber. Talvez, se eu tivesse sido honesto a esse respeito antes, você tivesse mantido distância da quele sujeito.

Apenas me diga — repetiu Rose.

Paguei um dos assistentes dos King para obter informação privilegiada, e usei essa informação para minar os seus orça mentos. — Finalmente, ele ousou olhar para ela. — Basicamente, eu roubei os King.

Atônita, Rose só conseguia olhar para o homem que ela pen sava conhecer.

Eu não acredito nisso. Por quê?

Suspirando, Dave voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.

Não tenho desculpas a dar. Nenhuma boa razão. Papai es tava doente, estávamos sem trabalho, precisávamos de dinheiro. Nós investimos em alguns negócios ruins e levamos uma surra das boas. — Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas. — Havia contas do hospital, folhas de pagamento a serem pagas e... como eu disse, eu tenho algumas razões. Mas a verdade é que eu rou bei Lucas. Roubei o meu amigo.

Ele descobriu? — perguntou Rose, desabando sobre a cadei ra ao lado do irmão. Claro que descobriu, disse para si mesma. Por que outro motivo Lucas ficaria tão tenso à menção do nome de seu velho amigo?

Ele suspeitou — disse Dave, olhando para os olhos da irmã.

Mas não tinha como provar. Nenhuma prova. Mas, sim, ele descobriu.

Rose estava tão abalada que não sabia o que dizer. Ou pen sar. Seu irmão era um ladrão, e o homem que ela amava era a sua vítima. E pensar que, apenas algumas horas antes, Rose pensou que sua vida não poderia ficar mais complicada do que já estava.

Por que ele não disse nada? — murmurou, ela. — Quer di zer, eu entendo porque você não disse, mas por que Lucas ficou quieto?

— Como eu disse, ele não tinha provas. E, sem isso, se ele fi zesse acusações, acabaria parecendo um mau perdedor. — Dave suspirou e estendeu a mão para tocar a mão da irmã. — Rose, já lhe ocorreu que Lucas a contratou e, depois, a namorou, não porque ele a desejava, mas, sim, para se vingar de mim?

Não. — Ela recolheu a mão e se levantou de um salto. Então bateu com as duas mãos sobre a bancada e sentiu o frio do gra nito contra a sua pele. — Ele não faria isso.

Você tem certeza disso?

Ela lançou um olhar para Dave quando ele se levantou e veio em sua direção.

— Lucas não faria, ele não faria... — As palavras lhe faltaram enquanto sua mente e seu coração começavam a travar uma ba talha silenciosa.

Seu cérebro insistia que Dave estava certo. Por que outro motivo um homem como Lucas King estaria interessado na "Santa Rose", a não ser por vingança? Mas seu coração e seu corpo se lembravam do tempo que passaram juntos, de cada bei jo, cada palavra de paixão que trocaram, e não acreditava que aquilo não fosse real.

A tempestade açoitou Long Beach durante três dias seguidos.

No terceiro dia, Lucas sentia-se como um tigre em uma gaio la pequena demais. Ele não podia sair para visitar nenhuma de suas construções por causa da chuva e, se tivesse de ficar senta do naquele maldito escritório para acalmar mais um cliente, sua cabeça explodiria.

Naquela tarde, ele entrou em seu carro e começou a dirigir. Como se estivesse ligado no piloto automático, seu carro o le vou diretamente para a casa de Rose. Agora ele estava sentado dentro do carro, do lado de fora do pequeno bangalô azul-celeste, ouvindo a chuva bater contra o teto do veículo. Ela es tava lá dentro, ele sabia. O carro frigideira estava estacionado na garagem. Um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios quando ele olhou para aquela coisa ridícula. Apenas Rose dirigiria um carro assim. E apenas Rose poderia tê-lo transformado de dentro para fora como ela o fizera.

Durante dias, tudo o que ele fora capaz de fazer era pensar nela. Lucas a via em seus sonhos. Sentia traços de seu perfume cm sua cozinha e, toda vez que se deitava na cama, queria es tender a mão e encontrá-la ali. Ele realmente gostava de Rose.

O que lhe indicava que era hora de dar um fim em tudo aquilo.

Seu plano funcionara muito bem. Ele não estava procuran do um relacionamento. Não era do tipo casamenteiro e, mesmo que fosse, com certeza, não se casaria com alguém da família de Dave Clancy. Portanto, não havia motivo para ele deixar as coisas entre ele e Rose em suspenso. Era hora de tomar uma atitude.

Se ela estivesse mesmo grávida, ele se preocuparia com aqui lo depois.

Saindo do carro, caminhou lentamente através da chuva in tensa, o olhar fixo nas janelas onde via a luz de abajures por trás das cortinas. Antes que ele chegasse à varanda da frente da casa, a porta se abriu, e Lucas a viu em pé na soleira, olhando para ele.

Tudo se acalmou dentro dele quando dirigiu o olhar para ela. Seu cabelo louro estava solto sobre os ombros, e ela usava uma calça jeans desbotada e uma blusa vermelha que exibia o topo de seus seios fartos. Segurava a maçaneta da porta com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Lucas.

Oi.

Você está molhado.

— O quê? — Ele olhou para o céu, como se estivesse surpreso por estar se molhando. — É. Acho que estou.

Ela deu um passo para dentro da casa.

— Você quer entrar?

Ele balançou a cabeça e subiu Os degraus em largas passadas.

Então tirou o paletó e entregou-o para ela. Rose o pendurou em um gancho e depois ficou ali, olhando para ele.

Esperando.

Ele queria agarrá-la. Esquecer seu plano. Esquecer-se de Dave, da vingança e de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tão real quanto ela. Mas não era por isso que estava ali. Ele seguiu atrás dela, sem se incomodar com a rígida formalidade que su bitamente se estabelecera entre os dois. Rose o guiou através de um corredor até a menor sala de estar que ele já vira em sua vida.

Entrando naquela sala, Lucas se sentiu como se fosse Gulliver. Tudo era pequeno demais para ele. O sofá, as cadeiras, as mesas. As paredes estavam cobertas por cartazes emoldurados e algumas fotos de família, e o cheiro de algo surpreendentemente saboroso emanava da cozinha.

O lugar era quente e acolhedor, e ele se sentiu como o intruso que, de fato, era. Não havia boas-vindas para ele ali. Claramente, ele não pertencia àquele lugar. E, a julgar pela fria recepção que tivera, também sabia que não ficaria ali por muito tempo. O in cômodo desse pensamento desapareceu quando Lucas disse para si mesmo que era exatamente o que ele queria, afinal de contas.

Quando Rose se voltou para olhar para ele, seus olhos esta vam secos, mas havia sombras naquelas profundezas azuis que o incomodavam mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Por que está aqui, Lucas?

Boa pergunta. Ele fora lhe dizer "adeus", mas agora tudo o que queria fazer era se aproximar dela. Ele fechou as mãos em punho para evitar ceder àquele impulso.

Lucas olhou para ela, e, pela primeira vez, notou que ela parecia estar nervosa. Inquieta. Talvez os últimos dias tives sem sido difíceis para ela também. Eles haviam deixado muitas coisas no ar naquela noite. Muitas coisas não foram ditas. E ainda havia uma grande questão pairando sobre as suas cabe ças. Não admirava que ela parecesse tão mal quanto ele próprio se sentia.

Provavelmente, Rose ficaria tão grata quanto ele quando o assunto inacabado entre eles se resolvesse. Quando rompessem definitivamente o seu relacionamento.

Olha, eu só vim dizer que não vou voltar a vê-la.

É mesmo?

Ela não traiu nenhum lampejo de emoção em suas feições, embora ele soubesse que Rose não era mulher de esconder o que estava sentindo. Seu riso sempre fora verdadeiro, e sua raiva era direta e facilmente reconhecível. Mas agora ela parecia... vazia. Como se tivesse sido drenada de toda a emoção e esti vesse lidando com a mesma sensação de vazio interior que ele carregava em seu peito nos últimos dias.

Lucas franziu a testa e continuou falando, querendo deixar bem claro o que pretendia. Ele tinha de fazê-la entender que tudo o que ocorrera entre eles terminara. Talvez então conse guissem superar o que ocorrera nas últimas duas semanas.

Eu não vou mais precisar de aulas de culinária.

Entendo.

Sua carranca se aprofundou. Droga, ela não estava sentindo nada? Aquilo estava sendo muito difícil para ele, e o mínimo que Rose poderia fazer era fingir que se importava com o que ele dissera.

Não é nada contra você, Rose. Mas nada de bom pode re sultar do que aconteceu entre nós.

Certo. Claro que não.

Mais uma vez, suas palavras soaram frias, e seu olhar pare ceu-lhe distante.

O que há de errado com você? — Lucas deixou escapar, querendo saber para onde fora a mulher que ele conhecia. Ele não a estava reconhecendo. Aproximou-se para lhe agarrar os ombros, mas ela deu um passo apressado para trás, evitando o seu toque. — Rose, o que está acontecendo?

Diga você — afirmou ela calmamente, o olhar fixo no dele. — A razão de você não querer me ver novamente... é porque meu irmão o roubou?

Atordoado, Lucas sentiu aquelas palavras como um punhal cravado em seu peito. Como...? Ele olhou para ela, incapaz de processar o que ouvia. A única maneira que ela poderia ter des coberto tudo seria através de seu irmão.

Dave lhe contou?

Então é verdade — murmurou ela, desviando o olhar, como se simplesmente não conseguisse olhar para ele por mais tempo. Esfregando as mãos nos braços, Rose acrescentou: — Sim, Dave me contou.

Ele não esperava por isso. Quem diria que Dave finalmente revelaria a sua deslealdade? Após dois anos em silêncio, o que o levara a confessar? E justo para Rose? E, se falaram a esse respeito, isso significaria que Dave sabia sobre o que acontecera entre ele e a irmã?

Rangendo os dentes para conter a raiva e a frustração, ele perguntou:

Você contou sobre nós para o seu irmão?

Por quê? — perguntou ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito como se precisasse de alguma coisa para segurar, mesmo que fosse apenas a si mesma. — Isso também era um segredo?

Ele tentou ignorar a dor que ela finalmente traiu em sua voz. Mas ele ainda tinha de ter certeza, de modo que perguntou no vamente:

Você disse para ele?

Ele adivinhou — disse ela, em meio a um suspiro de cansa ço. — Ele viu a sua camisa. A que você me emprestou naquela noite.

Ótimo. Isso é ótimo. — Balançando a cabeça, Lucas sentiu o seu plano desmoronar sob seus pés. Ele achava que tinha tudo planejado. A vingança perfeita. Agora estava tudo acabado, e ele estava sozinho com a mulher que arrastara para os escombros.

Lucas passou uma mão pelo cabelo e tentou descobrir como aquilo poderia piorar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada pior do que o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Agora eu preciso saber algo de você — disse Rose.

Ele voltou o olhar para ela.

O quê?

Dave estava certo? Ele me disse que você só ficou comigo para se vingar dele. Tudo isso não passava de uma vingança?

Ele não planejara contar a Rose sobre a sua trama de vin gança. Afinal de contas, ele não estava interessado em feri-la. Queria se vingar de Dave. Contudo, olhando em seus olhos, também não conseguia mentir para ela. Já havia muitas mentiras pairando entre eles.

Sim. Esse era o plano.

O plano. — Ela emitiu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça no vamente. — Uau. Havia mesmo um plano.

Seus frios olhos azuis voltaram-se para ele, e Lucas sentiu-se desconfortável sob aquele olhar. Fazia muito tempo, talvez anos, desde que ele sentira aquela sensação de culpa e arrepen dimento queimando em seu interior. Ele não conseguia sequer se lembrar da última vez em que se sentira assim.

E não gostou do que estava sentindo. Ele fizera o que preci sava ser feito. Dave tinha de pagar por sua traição, e agora ele pagaria. Os danos colaterais não eram algo de que ele se orgu lhasse, mas, às vezes, eram inevitáveis.

Rose, eu não pretendia magoá-la — disse Lucas.

Ela assentiu, mexendo a cabeça como se fosse uma marionete.

Então, ponto para você.

Ele voltou a sentir algo quente e doloroso golpear suas en tranhas com força. Olhou para ela e sentiu-se completamente miserável. Rose era irmã do homem que ele considerava seu inimigo. Mas também era a mulher com quem Lucas passara as últimas duas semanas. Rindo. Conversando. Amando.

Não. Ele afastou a última palavra de sua mente com rapidez.

Ele não amava Rose. Ele não amava ninguém. O que ele sentia por ela era... droga, ele não sabia nem mesmo que nome dar para aquilo, mas Lucas sabia que não era amor. Como poderia ser?

Isso não fazia parte do plano.

— Não era assim que eu pretendia que as coisas acontecessem.

Sério? Então o que pretendia? Você apenas me levaria para cama e, em seguida, desapareceria? Eu nunca mais ouviria falar a seu respeito? Seria assim?

Mais ou menos — admitiu Lucas, embora as palavras tives sem deixado um gosto amargo em sua boca. A princípio, tudo lhe parecia muito simples. Agora ele estava às voltas com coisas que não conseguia identificar. Agora ele estava olhando para um par de olhos azuis que brilhavam com dor e humilhação, e sentiu como se estivesse chutando o próprio traseiro.

Rose ainda olhava para ele como se Lucas fosse um estranho que, de algum modo, aparecera em sua casa. Por isso, tentou fazê-la ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista.

Rose, eu não a conhecia quando tudo isso começou.

E ainda não conhece, se acha que eu vou ficar aqui ouvindo você tentar explicar o que fez.

A frustração superou o arrependimento.

Dave me roubou. Traiu a minha amizade.

E o que fez você, Lucas? Você e ele seriam assim tão dife rentes um do outro? — Rose olhou para ele por um longo minuto antes de dar-lhe as costas e acrescentar: — Pelo menos, Dave tinha um motivo para fazer o que fez. Já você, só pretendia sa tisfazer a própria necessidade mesquinha de se vingar.

Mesquinha? — Ele a agarrou pelos ombros e virou-a para encará-lo.

Tudo bem, ele merecia se sentir como um idiota por tê-la usado. Poderia aceitar isso. Mas não ficaria ali ouvindo-a dizer que a sua necessidade de vingança era nada mais do que uma mesquinharia.

Eu confiava nele. Meus irmãos confiavam nele. Ele se vol tou contra nós. Eu não acho mesquinho querer alguma satisfa ção por causa disso.

Ela se afastou, e imediatamente, as mãos dele se sentiram frias e vazias.

E eu era a ferramenta a ser usada.

— Você não foi apenas uma ferramenta, Rose. — Ele odiou aquelas palavras assim que saíram de sua boca, mas, de alguma forma, não foi capaz de detê-las. — Você é...

Lamentavelmente fácil de enganar? — acrescentou ela.

Rose, tente entender — disse ele, sabendo que ela não estava mais ouvindo.

Lucas estendeu a mão para ela outra vez, mas Rose recuou, como se estivesse se protegendo de algo abjeto.

E ela estava coberta de razão, pensou Lucas.

Não me toque — disse ela, balançando a cabeça e engolindo em seco. — Meu Deus, você é como eles. Você me usou. Tal como o meu pai. Como Dave. Como Henry. Meu Deus, e eu não percebi.

Ela riu, e sua risada soou áspera, quebradiça. Lucas sentiu algo se romper dentro dele, embora tenha se recusado a reco nhecer o que estava sentindo.

Não era para você perceber — disse ele.

Bem, então meus parabéns! Conseguiu.

— Veja, Rose...

Não. Veja você — interrompeu ela, a voz repleta de ressenti mento, a raiva colorindo as suas faces de porcelana. — Você está certo. Tudo o que havia entre nós acabou. Você conseguiu o que queria, portanto não precisamos mais nos ver.

Ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo, embora tenha ido à casa dela para dizer praticamente a mesma coisa. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Lucas não gostava de confusão. Ele gostava de ordem. Gostava de saber para onde estava indo, como estava indo e o que gostaria de encontrar quando chegasse. Mas, desde que se envolvera com Rose, ele vagava em um terreno movediço. Por que só percebia isso agora?

Vá embora, Lucas. Saia da minha casa.

Rose olhava para ele como se Lucas fosse um inimigo. E ele achou que merecia aquilo. Nunca fora expulso de uma casa anteriormente, mas supôs que também merecia aquilo.

Mas ele não iria embora antes que ela entendesse mais uma coisa.

Eu vou — disse ele. — Mas não estaremos completamente quites até sabermos se você está grávida ou não. E, se você es tiver, Rose, eu voltarei.

**CAPITULO DEZ**

Ele memandou um cheque.

Três dias de silêncio, disse Rose para si mesma. Nenhum contato de Lucas e era isso que ela recebia pelo correio?

— _Pelo _correio!

É um cheque de muito valor? — perguntou Dee, sentada em seu lugar habitual no sofá. Agindo como uma verdadei ra melhor amiga, Delilah aparecera havia algumas horas tra zendo café e, mais importante ainda, um novo suprimento de rosquinhas.

Elas passaram a tarde no sofá, com Rose sentindo pena de si mesma e querendo dar um pontapé no traseiro de Lucas King. Agora a noite caíra, e a chuva começara outra vez. Era como se, ultimamente, o tempo estivesse acompanhando o seu estado de espírito. O Sul da Califórnia enfrentava o inverno mais chuvoso dos últimos 20 anos, e Rose se sentia à vontade em meio a toda aquela escuridão.

— De quanto é o cheque? — perguntou Delilah outra vez.

— E isso importa? — Rose virou-se para olhar para a amiga. — Durante três dias, eu estive aqui deprimida, e o que ele faz? Ele me envia um cheque de... — Ela olhou para baixo, e seus olhos se arregalaram. — Dez mil dólares!

— Sério? — Delilah levantou do sofá e pegou o cheque das mãos dormentes de Rose.

Embora ela e Delilah tivessem nascido em famílias ricas, ambas viviam por sua própria conta nos últimos anos. Rose, por escolha própria; Delilah, porque seu pai perdera tudo para o imposto de renda. Assim, dez mil dólares pareciam uma grande quantidade de dinheiro para ambas.

O que, para Rose, só soava mais ofensivo.

Enquanto a amiga ficava impressionada com todos os zeros que via naquele cheque, o cérebro de Rose estava a mil. Desde aquela noite em que ela praticamente expulsara Lucas de sua casa, vinha se sentindo miserável. A cada minuto, ela sentia fal ta dele, apesar de saber que ele a usara para se vingar de seu irmão.

Qual era o sentido de tudo aquilo? Ela não conseguia dormir e chorara tanto que seus olhos estavam permanentemente ver melhos e inchados, e essa era a retribuição que recebia?

Seria ele realmente assim tão frio? Teria ela romantizado cada sentimento que tivera por ele? Rose engoliu em seco e ten tou desviar o olhar daquele ofensivo pedaço de papel, mas sem sucesso. Estava tudo ali, pensou. A prova de que ele nunca se importara com ela. De que cada palavra, cada toque entre eles, fora uma mentira.

E como deveriam ter sido os últimos dias para ele? Estaria se divertindo? Compartilhando o seu tempo com uma mulher que não se importava com o que ele pensava, dizia ou fazia? Teria ele dedicado algum pensamento a ela além de preencher aquele cheque idiota e insultuoso?

Dez mil dólares — disse Delilah. — "Por serviços prestados".

— O quê? Serviços? — Rose pegou o cheque e olhou feio para a assinatura de Lucas. Foi quando ela viu a linha que especifica va o motivo daquele cheque. Delilah estava certa. _Por serviços prestados._

Seu queixo caiu, e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais.

Serviços?

Rose — disse Delilah cautelosamente —, você sabe que ele se referia às aulas de culinária.

Sei? — retrucou ela em voz tão alta que espalhou a fúria em cada centímetro de seu corpo, como um incêndio fora de con trole. Ela estava tremendo de raiva. Fora insultada novamente. Magoada. Humilhada.

— Aquele desgraçado, mentiroso... — Ela começou a desfiar injúrias, quando Delilah a interrompeu.

Você sabe que ele não está pagando por sexo.

Nós não sabemos disso — exclamou Rose, ainda com tanta raiva que mal podia respirar. — Isso provavelmente fazia parte de seu "plano". O belo discurso de adeus depois de me usar para se vingar de Dave, seguido de um belo cheque de valor nem muito alto e nem muito baixo...

Ai, meu Deus — murmurou Delilah, preocupada.

Rose mal ouviu. Seus batimentos cardíacos ecoavam em seus ouvidos, como se ela tivesse acabado de completar uma maratona.

Quem ele pensa que é, afinal de contas?

Rose...

Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do cheque e foi apenas atra vés de um ato de supremo autocontrole que ela evitou rasgá-lo em pedacinhos. Lucas King lhe dera um último tapa metafórico. Agora era a vez dela, e Rose tinha algumas coisas que gostaria de dizer para ele. Pessoalmente.

Ela voltou a olhar para a assinatura.

Ele acha que pode me pagar sem nem mesmo olhar na mi nha cara? Bem, eu não quero o seu maldito dinheiro.

Não vamos nos precipitar — insistiu Delilah.

Não — disse Rose, com um grave menear de cabeça. — Você está certa. Eu quero o dinheiro. Mas só o que ele me deve pelas aulas de culinária.

Ele disse que pagaria três vezes a sua taxa habitual.

Ainda assim, não seriam dez mil dólares, Dee — disse ela, locando a borda do cheque com a ponta dos dedos. — Não, ele fez isso de propósito. Ele enviou um cheque de um valor que não fosse tão alto a ponto de eu ter de matá-lo, mas ainda alto o sufi ciente para eu entender que representava um "adeus" definitivo.

Há maneiras piores de se terminar uma relação — murmu rou Dee.

Ha! Como o quê? Com bugigangas de joalheria?

Delilah suspirou.

Você vai sair para vê-lo, não é mesmo?

Com certeza — disse Rose, com um brilho nos olhos e um elevar de seu queixo. Lucas King podia ter começado tudo com aquele seu plano ridículo, mas seria ela quem terminaria aquilo. Ele queria um "adeus" definitivo? Ótimo. Pois ela lhe daria um. E, quando tivesse terminado, ele ficaria arrependido por ter ou vido falar de Rose Clancy.

Muito bem, como sua melhor amiga — disse Dee cautelosa mente —, eu sinto que é meu dever lembrar que você realmente ama este cara, Rose. Lembra-se da sua fossa? Das rosquinhas? Você está com raiva agora, mas você ainda o ama apesar de tudo.

Eu sei — disse Rose, inspirando profundamente. — E justa mente porque eu amo aquele grande canalha, não há como eu deixar que ele saia dessa assim.

Entendi — disse Dee. — E então o quê?

Então — disse Rose com firmeza — eu voltarei para casa e farei meditações profundas ou sei lá o quê até deixar de amá-lo.

Claro, isso vai funcionar.

Você devia me apoiar. Esse é o seu trabalho, lembra?

Certo, certo. — Delilah ergueu as duas mãos. — Estou aqui para isso. Precisa de um piloto de fuga? Aqui estou eu. Mas, Rose, ainda é necessário considerar a questão de saber se você está grávida ou não.

Eu sei. — Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, olhou para a barriga e perguntou pela milésima vez nos últimos dias se havia um bebê crescendo dentro dela. E, se houvesse, aquele bebê me recia mais do que uma mãe louca e um pai que não teve o bom senso de entender o que era bom para ele.

Seus ombros caíram enquanto seus dedos se moviam sobre a letra de Lucas. Balançando a cabeça, ela disse:

Se eu estou grávida, vou ter de lidar com Lucas. Mas, se eu deixar isso passar... se eu deixar ele me tratar como uma con ta quitada... então como é que poderemos trabalhar juntos para cuidar de um bebê? Ele pode não me amar, Dee, mas, ao menos, precisa me respeitar.

Delilah balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Você está absolutamente certa. E eu estou com você. Você quer que eu a acompanhe?

Não. — Rose lançou um olhar para o dia frio e chuvoso do lado de fora da janela. — Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.

Muito bem então. — Delilah pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa de centro e jogou a jaqueta sobre os ombros, puxando o capuz sobre o cabelo ruivo. — Mas me ligue quando acabar, certo?

Ligarei. — Ela ficou ali parada no centro da sala, observan do a amiga partir. Então disse para si mesma que devia controlar suas emoções arrebatadas. Não havia por que enfrentar Lucas se não conseguisse lhe dizer com calma e clareza o que pensava a respeito dele e daquele cheque idiota.

Minutos se passaram, e ela percebeu que não se acalmaria. O melhor que podia esperar era não gritar ou dar-lhe um chute na canela.

Será que ele realmente acha que eu poderia ser comprada? perguntou para si mesma, e no instante seguinte, respondeu à sua própria pergunta. — Bem, por que não? Ele sabe que Dave roubou trabalhos dele, de modo que, para Lucas King, todos os Clancy são ladrões.

Virando-se, Rose se dirigiu para o quarto. Ela precisava trocar de roupa. E arrumar o cabelo. E a maquiagem. Aquela Clancy lhe daria uma lição que Lucas King jamais esqueceria.

Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse na vida.

— Lucas...

Ele nem sequer ergueu os olhos de sua mesa.

Evelyn, se você não quiser os biscoitos de Katie na copa, diga isso para Rafe.

Não é sobre os biscoitos — disse a secretária. E esperou que ele olhasse para ela. — Alguém está aqui para vê-lo.

_Alguém?_ Evelyn geralmente não era assim tão vaga. Ele franziu a testa, então entendeu quando um homem se aproxi mou por trás de Evelyn e, em seguida, entrou no escritório de Lucas.

Dave.

Aquela era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver ali, na King Construtores. A única maneira de Lucas ficar mais surpreso se ria se Rose tivesse aparecido sem aviso prévio.

Afinal, ele e Rose tinham terminado o seu relacionamento.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse dado um basta naquilo por conta própria, Lucas sabia que Rose não quereria mais nada com ele depois do que acontecera entre os dois na casa dela.

Está tudo bem, Evelyn — disse Lucas, levantando-se de sua poltrona. Ele olhou para o homem à sua frente e percebeu que não mais sentia raiva dele. A revolta que sentira nos últimos dois anos finalmente havia desaparecido.

Quando a secretária saiu e fechou a porta, Dave disse sim plesmente:

Você não deveria ter procurado Rose, Lucas.

Lucas voltou a se sentir envergonhado. Mas ele nada devia a Dave, de modo que conteve o sentimento.

E você não deveria ter traído a nossa amizade, Dave.

Droga — respondeu Dave —, isso foi entre nós dois. Você não tinha de envolver a minha irmã nisso.

Errado — disse Lucas, encarando o ex-amigo. — Isso foi en tre nossas famílias. Você não enganou só a mim; Dave. Você enganou aos meus irmãos. Você nos custou sete trabalhos na quele inverno.

Sim — disse ele, com evidente autodesprezo. Passando uma mão no rosto, Dave prosseguiu: — Eu sei. Eu mesmo ainda não consigo acreditar que fiz aquilo. E gostaria que você soubesse que eu não queria fazer o que fiz.

Pouco importa. Querendo ou não, você fez.

Eu precisava do dinheiro — disse o ex-amigo, lançando-lhe um olhar que misturava orgulho e constrangimento.

Aquilo era algo que Lucas não esperava ouvir. Droga, a famí lia Clancy não era tão rica quanto os King, mas eles chegavam bem perto.

Para quê? O que era assim tão importante?

Será que finalmente ele conseguiria respostas para as per guntas que o atormentavam havia tanto tempo? E, quando con seguisse, será que isso faria alguma diferença?

Lucas gastara tempo demais nos últimos dois anos pensan do naquela traição que o ferira tão profundamente. Ele ainda questionava a sua capacidade como juiz de caráter, o que o incomodava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Se ele se en ganara tão redondamente a respeito de Dave, será que ele não estaria errado a respeito de um monte de outras pessoas em sua vida?

Meu pai estava morrendo, e nossos negócios iam de mal a pior — disse Dave, derramando as suas palavras como se uma re presa tivesse finalmente se rompido dentro dele. Ele olhou para Lucas. — Papai fez alguns maus investimentos alguns anos antes de eu assumir a empresa. Ele perdeu a maior parte de nosso ca pital. Havia fornecedores a pagar, contratos a honrar e contas hospitalares se acumulando. Eu tive de fazer o que fiz ou então teríamos perdido tudo o que nos restava. Eu precisava dos tra balhos, Lucas. — Ele fez uma careta ao se lembrar daquilo, mas acrescentou: — Eu tinha de proteger a minha família. Eu não me sinto mal por ter feito isso, mas lamento tê-lo usado para fazê-lo.

Lucas olhou para o velho amigo e viu o quanto lhe custa ra aquela confissão. Ele agora até conseguia entender por que Dave fizera aquilo. Afinal, Lucas talvez fizesse o mesmo para proteger os irmãos. Portanto, agora que sabia a verdade, como ele poderia continuar a censurá-lo?

Você deveria ter me dito — disse ele afinal. — Nós éramos amigos. Eu poderia tê-lo ajudado, e você não precisaria fazer o que fez.

Isso soa bem agora. — Dave riu e balançou a cabeça. — Eu não poderia dizer isso para você, Lucas. Orgulho é a única coisa que você e eu sempre tivemos em comum. Foi o orgulho que me fez roubar um amigo em vez de admitir que eu estava prestes a perder a empresa que meu avô construiu. Droga, eu não conse guia admitir a verdade nem para mim mesmo.

A chuva golpeava a janela atrás dele, e esse era o único som que se ouvia na sala enquanto os dois homens entreolhavam-se, tentando finalmente deixar o passado para trás. Distraidamente, Lucas perguntou se o destino não vinha interferindo no tempo ultimamente. Se não fosse aquela nova tempestade, Lucas es taria na rua inspecionando sua obra mais recente, conversando com as equipes de operários. Mas, por causa do tempo, ele de cidiu passar a tarde no escritório, pondo a papelada em dia. Por isso estava ali, para acertar as contas com Dave.

Fiquei triste ao saber que seu pai tinha morrido — disse ele calmamente, oferecendo a bandeira branca de que os dois tanto precisavam.

Obrigado. — Dave olhou para o amigo e assentiu. — Foi muito gentil de sua parte. E eu sei que isso não significa que voltamos a ser amigos ou coisa parecida.

— Ainda não — admitiu Lucas. Contudo, ele estava disposto a riscar Dave de sua lista de inimigos ativos.

E o que eu vim lhe dizer também não vai ajudar a con sertar a nossa amizade — disse Dave. — Você não deveria ter usado a minha irmã, Lucas. Você tinha problemas comigo, eu entendo. Mas você e eu sabemos que você foi atrás dela para se vingar.

Rose não está em pauta — disse Lucas. Ele estava disposto a perdoar Dave pelo roubo e pela traição. Mas não ficaria ali falando para o ex-amigo sobre a mulher com quem dormira.

Claro que está — respondeu Dave, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a mesa de Lucas. — Ela não é como as mulheres com quem você se relaciona.

O que você sabe sobre isso? Não nos falamos há dois anos.

Certas coisas não mudam nunca.

Lucas rangeu os dentes para não dizer algo de que se arre penderia mais tarde. Em vez disso, ele apenas olhou nos olhos de Dave.

Ou estou errado? — perguntou Dave, com um meio sorriso no rosto. — Você achou que usaria Rose e iria embora sem olhar para trás, mas não foi tão fácil quanto você pensava que seria, não é mesmo?

Droga, ele estava certo. A respeito de tudo aquilo. Lucas não fora capaz de eliminar Rose de sua mente nem de sua alma. Ela estava ali, no fundo, quisesse ou não. Mas ele não diria aquilo para Dave.

Pare. Eu não vou falar sobre ela com você.

Tudo bem, então apenas ouça. — Dave afastou-se da mesa. — Não estrague a cabeça dela, Lucas. Se você realmente terminou o que pretendia, então fique longe dela. Porque, se magoá-la novamente... você e eu vamos brigar.

Ao dizer isso, Dave saiu do escritório. Sozinho, Lucas fi cou olhando para a porta fechada. Ele não gostava de receber ordens. Nunca gostara. Mas não podia culpar Dave por aquilo.

Lucas não sabia o que sentir. Durante dois anos, ele carre gara aquele peso nas costas, e agora a sensação desaparecia por completo.

E tudo o que aquilo lhe custara fora Rose.

_Besteira,_ disse para si mesmo imediatamente. Rose nunca fora dele, portanto ele não poderia tê-la perdido. Mas, ao pen sar nisso, uma imagem do rosto dela insultando-o surgiu em sua mente. E se deu conta de que, mesmo quando os olhos dela cuspiam fogo contra ele, Lucas a desejou. E ainda desejava, admitiu.

O que não significava coisa alguma, assegurou para si mesmo.

Rose fora um caso temporário. Claro que ela ainda estava em sua mente e seu corpo ainda fantasiava sobre ela. Mas isso acontecia apenas porque fora uma coisa recente. Em algumas semanas, ele superaria aquilo. E, desde que ela não estivesse grávida, eles jamais teriam de voltar a se encontrar.

Rose fora um meio para um fim, e esse fim já fora alcançado. Fim de papo.

Distraidamente, Lucas esfregou uma mão sobre o peito, ten tando aliviar a sensação de peso ali acumulada. Mas isso não ajudou.

Nada ajudava.

Tudo bem, basta — murmurou ele. E foi até o armário para pegar a surrada jaqueta de couro marrom pendurada ali dentro. Ele a vestiu, abriu a porta do escritório e saiu.

Estou saindo, Evelyn.

— Uau! Antes das 19h! — exclamou a secretária. Mas Lucas continuou andando, ignorando o comentário.

Ele não precisava de mais mulheres espertas em sua vida.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Finalmente paroude chover. Rose estava com frio. E molhada.

O que ela de fato queria era estar em casa, enrolada no sofá com uma xícara de chá quente em suas mãos e com um estúpido programa passando na TV para quebrar o silêncio.

Mas ela estava determinada a ficar ali, parada, até Lucas fi nalmente voltar para casa. Pela décima vez, Rose voltou a veri ficar o relógio de pulso. Eram seis e pouco. Por que ele estava tão atrasado?

Quando tiveram as suas aulas de culinária, ele sempre chega ra antes. A irritação cedeu lugar à preocupação.

O olhar de Rose voltou-se para os carros que cruzavam a Ocean Boulevard, erguendo um véu de água à sua passagem. Os californianos não sabiam dirigir na chuva. Havia sempre mais acidentes durante as tempestades.

Sentada em uma das cadeiras na varanda de Lucas, ela cru zou as mãos sobre o colo e tentou não imaginar o carro dele como um pedaço de metal retorcido.

Tudo bem, não seja louca — murmurou ela. — Ele está bem. Só não está em casa. Provavelmente tem um encontrou ou algo parecido. Com alguma mulher rica, bonita...

Não, não comece com isso outra vez,_ disse para si mesma com firmeza._

Ela não devia se preocupar, sábia disso. Lucas havia mentido para ela. Ele a tinha usado e, em seguida, jogado fora.

Ela não podia culpá-lo por seduzi-la, pois sabia que era muito bonita. Mas, quanto ao resto... Ela deu um tapinha na bolsa que trazia pendurada no ombro, onde estava guardado o cheque.

Quem é você?

Uma voz grave interrompeu os seus pensamentos, e ela olhou para cima para ver um homem careca, corpulento e com barba ruiva parado no meio do gramado. Ele parecia grande, irritado e, se não estava enganada, muito bêbado. Seus olhos se estreitaram sobre ela. Ele estava encharcado e cambaleante.

Um calafrio de medo percorreu a sua espinha.

Cuidadosamente, ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e pegou o telefone.

Onde está Lucas? — perguntou o sujeito, dando um passo hesitante em sua direção.

Ela não podia dizer que Lucas não estava na casa. Não queria que o homem soubesse que estava sozinha. E ela _estava_ sozi nha. Uma rápida olhada para a casa dos Robertson não a fez se sentir melhor. O casarão estava escuro e não havia nenhum car ro estacionado na frente. E, uma vez que a chuva havia acabado havia pouco, ninguém estava passeando com o cão ou aprecian do a vista do mar.

Ela realmente estava sozinha, no escuro, com um homem que não parecia muito estável. Se ela ligasse para o 190, não poderia denunciar crime algum... ele não fizera nada. Mas, se ela não ligasse e ele fizesse algo ameaçador, quão estúpida se sentiria?

Hum, Lucas está no quintal — disse ela.

Tudo bem — disse o homem e deu mais um passo vacilante, como se levantar cada um de seus pés estivesse exigindo toda a sua força. Suas palavras soaram quase ininteligíveis quando ele disse: — Então eu vou até lá.

Rose manteve o olhar fixo no sujeito, mas relanceou para o seu carro, estacionado na calçada. Ela decidiu que correria até lá assim que o homem desse a volta na casa. Uma vez que estivesse longe dali, ela ligaria para Lucas para contar o que es tava acontecendo. Não queria que ele aparecesse sem saber que havia ali um homem que, claramente, estava disposto a causar algum tipo de problema.

Ela sentiu um frio no estômago ao se levantar lentamente. Ele parecia não estar preocupado com ela quando olhou em vol ta, como se estivesse tentando lembrar onde estava, e por quê. Seu cheiro pesado e enjoativo de cerveja chegou até ela, trazido pela brisa marinha.

De repente, o sujeito voltou a olhar para ela e perguntar outra vez:

Quem é você?

Uma amiga de Lucas — respondeu ela, mantendo a voz bai xa enquanto se movia cautelosamente em direção aos degraus da varanda.

O homem bufou.

Ele não tem amigos, aquele bastardo...

Instintivamente, Rose queria defender Lucas, o que clara mente seria um erro, uma vez que o homem obviamente estava furioso com ele. Mas ela teve de se conter para não falar o que estava pensando.

Então talvez ela não devesse esperar para ir até o seu carro, pensou Rose, antes de descer os degraus. Ele observava cada um de seus movimentos, e Rose quase desejou que começasse a chover novamente.

Bem, eu tenho de ir embora agora, de modo que...

Ela caminhou sobre a grama ainda molhada, tentando abrir alguma distância entre eles. Mas, para um bêbado cambaleante, o sujeito se moveu com inesperada rapidez. De repente, ele es tava ao seu lado, segurando o seu braço com um punho de ferro.

Espere um instante, garota. Você conhece o Lucas.

Sim — disse ela, contendo a respiração o quanto podia. O cheiro de álcool era muito forte agora. O hálito dele era horrível enquanto apertava o seu braço com muita força.

O sujeito estava bêbado e irritado.

Aquela não era uma boa combinação.

Você poderia falar com ele. Dizer para ele não me de mitir. — Ele se inclinou para mais perto, perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu, arrastando-a com ele antes de conseguir recuperar o equilíbrio.

O braço de Rose doía, e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Ela tentou se afastar, mas o homem era muito mais forte do que ela. Tão discretamente quanto podia, ela ergueu o telefone para poder ver o teclado de discagem.

Ei! Não ligue para ele — disse o bêbado. E deu um tapa em sua mão, derrubando o telefone no chão.

Ela olhou para o telefone caído sobre a grama molhada e sentiu o coração descer até a boca do estômago.

Deixe-me ligar para Lucas. Ele virá falar com você — pediu Rose, a voz o mais calma possível, apesar do medo. — Ele pode consertar tudo isso.

É mesmo? — Ele pareceu esperançoso por um instante, mas logo depois seus dedos voltaram a apertar o braço de Rose até ela estremecer de dor. Então ele balançou a cabeça.

Não. Ele não vai. Malditos King. Uma vez que tomam uma decisão...

Eu posso ajudar — tentou Rose outra vez. Que escolha lhe restava? — Deixe-me tentar.

Ele pensou por um longo minuto. Com o cenho franzido, cambaleou, se aprumou e, finalmente, soltou o braço de Rose.

Assim que se viu livre, Rose saiu correndo, deixando o tele fone na grama. Tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era se afastar dali. Obter ajuda. Qualquer coisa. Enquanto corria, ela remexia a bolsa procurando as chaves do carro.

Mais atrás, ela ouviu o homem gritar:

— Ei!

Em seguida, ouviu os seus passos pesados enquanto corria atrás dela. Mas aquele sujeito estava muito bêbado, demasiado instável para mover-se rapidamente, disse para si mesma. Ela tinha a vantagem, se ao menos pudesse...

Faróis brilharam em seus olhos, e ela instintivamente esten deu um braço para se proteger. O carro parou cantando pneus e, um instante depois, Lucas saía de dentro de seu utilitário.

Rose? O que há de errado? — Seu olhar se voltou para o homem atrás dela. Instantaneamente, Lucas puxou Rose para que ficasse atrás dele. — Warren, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Vim para conversar — gritou o sujeito. — E sua mulher não quis me ajudar.

Sob o brilho dos faróis, Rose viu a expressão de Lucas se transfigurar em uma máscara de puro ódio.

Idiota — murmurou ele. Então olhou para ela por cima do ombro. — Está tudo bem, Rose? Ele machucou você?

Não. Eu estou bem.

Ele inspirou profundamente.

Ótimo. Isso é bom. Vá até a casa. Espere por mim na varanda.

Não. Eu só quero ir embora, Lucas.

Ele olhou para Warren novamente e, em seguida, tocou o ros to de Rose carinhosamente.

Por favor. Vá para a varanda.

Rose olhou para Warren e depois voltou a olhar para Lu cas. Ela viu a raiva estampada no rosto dele, mas também viu preocupação. Então assentiu. De qualquer maneira, ela estava muito abalada para conseguir dirigir. Rose fez um grande cír culo em tomo de Warren e, em seguida, correu até a varanda, parando apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar o telefone caído na grama. Já em segurança, ela assistiu à conversa de Lucas com o sujeito.

Com as mãos nos quadris, Lucas disse:

Warren, você não deveria ter vindo até aqui.

O homem passou uma mão no rosto e, neste instante, pareceu mais infeliz do que assustador.

Não tive escolha. Eu não posso perder o meu emprego — disse ele antes de cair de joelhos sobre a grama, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Lucas ainda parecia furioso, mas havia também algo de pena em seu rosto quando ele olhou para o sujeito.

Vir à minha casa bêbado e ameaçar a minha mulher não é a melhor forma de conseguir uma segunda chance.

Sua mulher?

Aquelas duas palavras repercutiram como um soco no es tômago de Rose. Ela estremeceu, mas, em seguida, disse para si mesma que aquilo não significava muita coisa. Ele estava conversando com um bêbado. Contudo, aquelas duas palavras reverberavam dentro dela como um grito ecoando em um des filadeiro.

Eu não a machuquei — murmurou Warren. — Eu não faria mal a uma mulher.

Então esta é a sua noite de sorte — disse Lucas, antes de pegar o telefone. Ele olhou para Rose, como se para se certificar de que ela estava em segurança, então fez uma chamada breve, antes de voltar a guardar o telefone no bolso.

— Fique exatamente onde está, Warren — ordenou. — Eu juro que, se você se mover de onde está...

Warren sequer pestanejou. Apenas se sentou na grama mo lhada segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e murmurando para si mesmo.

Claramente revoltado, Lucas caminhou em direção a Rose, abraçou-a, então voltou a afastá-la e segurou o rosto entre as palmas das mãos.

Você tem certeza de que está bem?

Sim. Ele realmente não me machucou. Só me deixou muito assustada. — Ela deu uma rápida olhada para o homem que agora gemia sentado no gramado. — Quem é ele?

Lucas olhou para o sujeito.

Ele trabalhou para mim até recentemente. Mas eu o demiti. E, pelo cheiro que sinto agora, ele deve ter passado os últimos dias em um bar.

Você chamou a polícia?

Ele olhou para ela e suspirou.

Não. Liguei para Sean. Ele vai levar Warren para casa. Eu não quero prendê-lo. Ele já tem problemas suficientes. Mas, se ele a tivesse machucado...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Não machucou.

Meneando a cabeça, Lucas pegou o chaveiro, abriu a porta da frente e disse:

Você poderia me esperar lá dentro? Eu tenho que ficar com Warren até Sean chegar.

Rose sabia que deveria ir embora. Afinal, ela só tinha ido à casa de Lucas para jogar o cheque na cara dele. Contudo, ao olhar para ele, Rose soube que não iria embora. Não ainda, pelo menos.

Vou esperar.

Lucas sorriu, então voltou para o quintal. Em seguida, cami nhou até Warren e se agachou ao lado dele. Sua voz estava baixa demais para que ela ouvisse o que diziam, de modo que Rose fez o que ele pedira e entrou na casa.

Meia horadepois, Sean chegou e levou Warren para casa. Lucas sorriu ao se lembrar da repulsa de Sean quando os dois carregaram Warren até o carro. Não tinha dúvida de que Warren estava recebendo um tremendo sermão a caminho de casa. Sean era um sujeito muito tranquilo, mas ficava uma fera ao saber que uma mulher fora assustada, machucada ou incomodada de algum modo.

Ele nada faria com o sujeito, mas Lucas tinha certeza de que, após Sean dar-lhe a bronca do século, Warren aceitaria a demis são e desapareceria da vida deles.

Ao entrar em casa, Lucas sentiu cheiro de café fresco e seguiu o cheiro até a cozinha. Ele vinha evitando aquele cômodo da casa, incapaz de entrar ali sem que a lembrança de Rose o sufocasse.

Então, quando abriu a porta e a viu de pé na cozinha profusa mente iluminada, ficou sem fôlego. Ela pousara o casaco sobre uma cadeira. Usava uma calça jeans azul-marinho, uma blusa vermelha e seu longo cabelo loiro caía sobre os seus ombros como uma cascata de seda.

Seus dedos estavam ansiosos para tocá-la novamente, dese josos de sentir a maciez de sua pele. O desejo era tão forte que ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos para não fazê-lo.

Rose se virou quando ele entrou, e a borda de sua camisa tombou de seu ombro. Foi quando ele viu as marcas no braço dela. Novamente furioso, aproximou-se em dois passos largos.

Lucas?

Você disse que ele não a havia machucado — murmurou ele, erguendo a manga da camisa para ver as marcas dos dedos de Warren na pele pálida de seu braço. — Ele deixou marcas, Rose. Você vai ficar com hematomas amanhã.

Ele não pretendia me ferir — disse ela, estremecendo ligei ramente quando os dedos de Lucas tocaram o seu braço.

Eu deveria ter chamado a polícia — murmurou Lucas, er guendo o olhar para ela.

Não, Lucas. Ele estava bêbado, triste e amedrontado...

Ele a tocou.

Rose estendeu a mão, acariciou-lhe o rosto, e Lucas sentiu o calor de seu toque ser absorvido pelo frio vazio que vinha sen tindo na boca do estômago nos últimos dias.

Eu estou bem. De verdade.

Ele inspirou profundamente, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

Quando eu vi você lá, com ele a persegui-la...

Fiquei realmente aliviada quando você apareceu naquela hora — admitiu Rose.

Eu também. — Seu olhar voltou-se para o rosto dela. Lucas sentiu-lhe o perfume e cedeu à necessidade que o assolava havia dias.

Era o fim. Ele sabia. Lucas aceitava aquilo. Mas ela estava ali, e seu corpo estava tão ansioso por tê-la novamente que ele mal conseguia respirar.

Rose...

Ela balançou a cabeça e se inclinou em direção a ele.

Lucas, não foi por isso que vim aqui.

Eu não me importo — admitiu. — Eu só preciso prová-la novamente. Abraçá-la novamente.

Nós realmente não devíamos — disse ela, antes que a boca de Lucas descesse sobre a dela.

Ambos foram tomados instantaneamente pelo desejo. Sua mente, seu coração, sua alma, pediam para ser ouvidos, mas a única voz que ouviam era a de seus corpos.

Ao fim do beijo, ela deixou a cabeça cair contra o peito de Lucas, como se fosse incapaz de mantê-la erguida por conta própria.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e tentou acalmar as suas pró prias palpitações cardíacas. Foi uma tentativa inútil. O que ele queria era penetrá-la. Sentir o seu calor, abraçá-la tão estreita e profundamente quanto antes. Então ele suspirou e disse:

Venha comigo, Rose. Vamos para o andar de cima.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

O quê? — Ele se afastou para poder olhar para ela e esperou até que Rose erguesse o olhar.

Por que não?

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela se afastou e disse:

Porque não mudaria nada. — Ela riu um sorriso-nervoso. — Eu não deveria ter deixado acontecer o que acabou de acontecer.

— Mas aconteceu, Rose. Você me deseja. Eu desejo você. Simples assim.

Não, não é assim tão simples — disse ela com tristeza, e Lucas assustou-se ao ver o brilho das lágrimas que enchiam os seus olhos. Mas ela piscou e afastou-as rapidamente. — Não é nada simples.

A frustração borbulhava dentro dele. Ele fervia de desejo e, aparentemente, continuaria a ferver, pensou.

Então por que você veio até aqui?

Ela se afastou e disse:

Não foi para isso.

Lucas inspirou longa e profundamente e perguntou:

Ótimo. Por que então?

Ela ergueu o queixo, foi até a mesa da cozinha, abriu a bolsa, tirou dali um envelope e entregou-o para ele.

Por isso. Eu queria vir aqui devolver isso para você.

O quê? — Ele olhou para ela e reconheceu o envelope que lhe enviara na véspera. Deliberadamente lhe enviara muito mais do que devia, e não porque estivesse se sentindo culpado, mas simplesmente porque queria que ela ficasse com o dinheiro. Aparentemente, ela não gostara daquilo.

Tome — disse ela, balançando o envelope como uma ban deira de guerra.

Eu não quero isso.

Nem eu — rebateu Rose e empurrou o envelope em suas mãos antes de cruzar os braços sob os seios.

Os dedos de Lucas se estreitaram ao redor do maldito enve lope, esmagando-o.

Você mereceu esse dinheiro.

Ha! Isso é mais do que o triplo do que você me deve pelas aulas de culinária, e você sabe disso. Portanto, a única outra maneira de eu merecer isso foi...

Ela deixou o resto por dizer, mas não foi necessário. Ele en tendeu imediatamente e sentiu-se profundamente insultado.

Você está falando sério? Você acha que eu estou _pagando _por sexo?

Ela deu de ombros, simulando indiferença. Mas seus olhos queimavam com um fogo interior que chamuscou ambos com a sua intensidade.

O que mais eu deveria pensar? — perguntou Rose.

Ofendido, Lucas sentiu a raiva aumentar a ponto de quase sufocá-lo. Deliberadamente, ele rasgou o cheque em dois e jo gou as duas metades para cima, deixando-as cair no chão aos seus pés.

Pronto. Feliz agora?

Sim — respondeu ela, sem nem mesmo olhar para o cheque ras gado. — Estou feliz. Você não pode me comprar, Lucas. Você não pode me pagar. Você não pode aplacar a sua consciência com um maldito cheque como se eu fosse uma conta em atraso.

Ele apenas olhou para ela. O que ele poderia dizer a respeito de algo tão escandalosamente _errado_?

Droga, não foi isso o que eu fiz! — Seu grito encheu a sala e pareceu estremecer o teto de vigas.

Ela se aproximou, encarando-o.

Então por que faria isso?

Lucas passou a mão no cabelo.

Eu estava tentando ajudar.

Ela bufou, indignada.

Você é uma ótima cozinheira, Rose — disse ele com a voz rouca, como se cada palavra estivesse sendo arrancada de sua garganta. — Você precisa de dinheiro para montar o seu negócio. Eu estava... investindo em você.

Investindo — repetiu ela, sacudindo a cabeça para ele, in crédula. — Você quis investir em uma mulher que disse que não queria vê-lo novamente? Onde está a lógica da qual você tanto gosta, Lucas? Isso não faz sentido. Acha que eu simplesmente deveria aceitar uma coisa dessas?

Acredite no que quiser — murmurou ele. _A gente tenta ser gentil, e é isso que recebe em troca,_ disse para si mesmo. Ele nunca deveria ter feito aquilo.

Aceitando o inevitável, ele murmurou:

Então vou enviar um cheque pelo que lhe devo pelas as aulas de culinária. Está bem assim?

Está.

Seu olhar encontrou o dela.

Gelo contra fogo.

Então ficamos por aqui — disse ele, agarrando-se ao que lhe restava de orgulho.

Sim, Lucas — concordou ela. Rose vestiu o casaco, pendu rou a bolsa no ombro e saiu da cozinha, batendo seus saltos altos sobre o assoalho de madeira.

Pouco depois, ele ouviu a porta da frente se fechar.

Estava sozinho outra vez.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Duas semanasdepois, Rose entrou no bar local e olhou para a multidão de fim de tarde, alguns esperando na fila, outros sentados nas mesas. Um jazz suave emanava dos alto-falan tes, e o cheiro de café fresco e rosquinhas deram-lhe as boas— vindas.

Mas, hoje, nada poderia acalmá-la. Nem mesmo as rosquinhas.

Rapidamente, ela olhou para os funcionários por trás do balcão, buscando a única pessoa no mundo com que ela podia realmente conversar. Nesse instante, Delilah saiu da sala dos fundos, rindo para um de seus colegas de trabalho. Ela ergueu a cabeça, viu Rose e gritou:

Olá, querida! Precisa de um café de emergência?

Rose não respondeu. Em vez disso, foi até a outra extremida de do balcão e acenou para que Dee se aproximasse. Ao chegar mais perto, os olhos verdes e brilhantes da amiga estreitaram-se em sinal de preocupação.

Com a voz baixa, ela perguntou:

Você está bem, Rose?

Longe disso — murmurou ela, olhando em volta para se cer tificar de que ninguém estava perto o suficiente para ouvir o que diziam. — Você pode fazer uma pausa?

Claro — disse Dee. Então ela se virou e disse em voz alta: — Eric, vou dar um tempo. Volto em 15 minutos.

Ele assentiu e Dee saiu de trás do balcão, pegou o braço de Rose e guiou-a para fora do bar.

O que foi, querida?

O fim — disse Rose dramaticamente.

O quê? — Dee puxou-a para uma das mesas do lado de fora do bar.

Ela engoliu em seco e deixou escapar:

Estou grávida.

— Ah, Rose... — Dee inclinou-se em direção a ela e murmu rou: — Você tem certeza?

Fiz três testes de gravidez — disse Rose, em meio a um suspiro. — Com certeza, estou grávida. — Alguns minutos de si lêncio se passaram antes que Dee se sentasse em uma cadeira, mantendo o olhar fixo sobre Rose.

E agora?

Esse é o problema. Eu sei o que fazer agora. Só que não quero fazê-lo.

Você quer dizer falar com Lucas, não é mesmo?

Sim.

— Querida, você estava ficando doente de tantas saudades que sentiu nas últimas duas semanas — disse Dee. — Realmente acha que essa é uma notícia assim tão ruim?

Sim, quero dizer, não... quero dizer... — Meu Deus, pen sou Rose, ela não estava fazendo sentido nem para si mesma. Mas aquilo não a surpreendia. Seu cérebro estava comple tamente confuso desde que o último dos três testes também dera positivo.

Quais as chances de alguém engravidar quando um preserva tivo se rompia? Havia pessoas em todo o país, em todo o _mun do,_ tentando desesperadamente ter filhos. Ela deveria se sentir abençoada. E esse sentimento acabaria por vir. Mas agora tudo o que ela sentia era preocupação.

Rose começou a roer uma unha, então notou o que estava fazendo e parou.

O bebê não é uma má notícia, Dee. Quero dizer, é uma surpresa, mas não é um mal, entende?

Dee assentiu, mas ficou em silêncio para que Rose pudesse continuar falando.

A má notícia é que, assim que eu disser isso para Lucas, ele vai querer se casar comigo.

E isso é ruim por quê?

Porque ele não me ama — murmurou Rose. — Ele vai que rer se casar comigo por obrigação. Porque eu e o bebê somos sua "responsabilidade". Eu não quero ser uma responsabilidade para o homem que eu amo, entende? Eu quero que ele me queira porque não pode viver sem mim. Não porque uma camada de látex se rompeu no momento errado. — Ela fez uma pausa, e en tão voltou a falar antes que Dee pudesse dizer uma palavra. — Se nos casarmos por causa disso, nosso casamento dará tão errado quanto o meu casamento com Henry.

Henry era um babaca — ressaltou Dee.

Verdade. Mas o fato é que eu não o amava. E ele também não me amava. Por isso, nosso casamento deu errado. Eu não quero que isso aconteça com Lucas.

Mas você o ama — argumentou Dee.

Sim, é verdade. E quanto tempo você acha que um casa mento assim poderia durar? — Ela balançou a cabeça, desiludida.

Não estamos nos anos 50. Agora temos escolhas, sabia? E a minha escolha é a de não me casar com um homem que não me ama só porque ele é o pai do meu filho.

Tudo bem, eu estou do seu lado — disse Dee com firmeza.

Qualquer coisa que você decidir estará bem para mim. Então a próxima pergunta é: o que você quer fazer?

Infelizmente — disse Rose, tombando contra o encosto da cadeira -, _querer_ não entra nessa história. Se entrasse, então o que eu desejaria era Lucas e eu juntos, comemorando a chegada de um bebê.

Mas aquilo não aconteceria, e Rose sabia disso. Lucas fizera a sua escolha, e ela não estava em seus planos. Nas duas sema nas desde que ela o vira pela última vez, nunca mais tivera notícias dele, exceto pelo cheque que recebeu com a quantidade exata que ele lhe devia.

Era como se ele ainda não tivesse sentido saudades dela. O que era triste e irritante ao mesmo tempo. Lá estava ela, lasti mando-se, pensando nele, sonhando com ele, carregando seu filho, e ele provavelmente já havia se esquecido dela.

Instintivamente, Rose ajeitou os ombros, como se, metafori camente, estivesse aceitando o peso que acabara de cair sobre eles. Não, Lucas não voltaria e, caso ele a pedisse em casamen to, não seria do modo como ela queria que Lucas o fizesse. Ele já deixara aquilo muito claro. Portanto, seria melhor pôr os so nhos de lado e começar a se preparar para a realidade.

Preciso falar com Dave.

Sério? — disse Dee, surpresa. — Tem certeza de que seu ir mão é a pessoa ideal para ajudá-la nesse momento?

Rose deu de ombros.

Ultimamente, depois que pusemos tudo em pratos limpos, nosso relacionamento melhorou muito. Ele está muito mais próximo de mim agora e sabe sobre mim e Lucas, de modo que isso não será tão chocante para ele. — Rose parou e sorriu tristemente. — Eu tenho de contar para Dave. Ele é a minha família.

Tudo bem — disse Dee, levantando-se junto com Rose. — Mas se ele agir como um idiota, é só me chamar.

Longe dese portar como um idiota, Dave agiu como o irmão mais velho perfeito. Agora que não havia mais segredos entre eles, Rose sabia que podia contar com ele. E Rose precisaria do irmão nos próximos meses.

Não se preocupe — disse ele, dando-lhe um abraço ao mes mo tempo tranquilizador e reconfortante. — Tudo ficará bem.

Eu espero que você esteja certo.

Eu estou sempre certo — brincou Dave, afastando-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

Ela riu.

Ah, sim. Agora eu me lembro.

Dave também sorriu.

Somos da família Clancy, você e eu. Podemos lidar com qualquer coisa. E o bebê vai ficar bem, eu juro.

Obrigada, Dave — disse ela, apoiando-se contra o corpo do irmão. Ela estava tão cansada que mal podia se levantar. Era como se toda a sua energia estivesse indo diretamente para aquela nova vida que carregava dentro de si. — Fico muito agra decida por poder contar com você.

Sempre — prometeu ele. Então perguntou: — Você já contou para Lucas?

Não. — Ela se afastou e sentou-se no canto do sofá. — Ainda não. Eu sei que tenho de contar, mas não estou pronta para falar com ele agora.

— Tudo bem...

Algo em seu tom de voz a alertou, e ela disse:

— E eu também não quero que você fale com ele. Sou eu quem dará a notícia para ele, Dave. E eu vou fazer isso do meu jeito, está bem?

Claro. Com certeza.

Seu olhar se estreitou sobre o rosto do irmão, procurando algum sinal de que ele não faria o que estava prometendo. Mas a expressão dele refletia apenas... apoio. E ela lhe era grata. Mes mo sabendo que teria a ajuda financeira de Lucas, criar um bebê por conta própria era uma perspectiva assustadora. Precisaria de apoio moral e sentia-se muito grata por saber que seu irmão estava ao seu lado.

Obrigada pela compreensão.

— Pode apostar, Rose — disse ele carinhosamente. — Estou aqui, ao seu lado. Pode contar comigo.

Agora — disse ela com um sorriso triste —, eu acho que pre ciso tirar um cochilo. Foi um dia cheio.

Sim — disse ele, caminhando até ela e curvando-se para bei jar o topo de sua cabeça. — Faça isso. Vou trancar a porta ao sair.

Tudo bem. — Ela se deitou no sofá e encostou a cabeça em uma das almofadas. — E, Dave... obrigada novamente.

Não se preocupe com nada.

Ela estava praticamente dormindo na hora em que Dave saiu pela porta da frente. Por isso, não viu a expressão do irmão mais velho. Ela não estava pronta para falar com Lucas? Não precisa va. Ele estava mais do que pronto para fazê-lo.

Dave tinha muito a dizer ao velho amigo, e não havia hora melhor do que aquela.

Estão ótimas— disse Sean, estendendo a mão para se servir de outra _quesadilla_ de carne e queijo. Ao tocá-la, queimou os dedos, emitiu um assobio e largou a comida no prato. Sorrindo para Rafe e Lucas, acrescentou: — Você deve isso a Rose. Se ela pode ensinar _você_ a cozinhar, merece algum tipo de medalha.

Sean está certo — disse Rafe, se recostando à cadeira e es tendendo a mão para pegar sua cerveja. — Mesmo não sendo esse o seu plano inicial, você conseguiu aprender a cozinhar. Impressionante.

É. Realmente impressionante. — Era verdade, mas ele não tinha ninguém para quem cozinhar. Por isso, quando foi a sua vez de acolher a reunião semanal dos King, ele se ofereceu para fazer o jantar para os irmãos. Agora não conseguia se lembrar de por que ele havia se oferecido para fazer aquilo. Estar naquela cozinha, usando a novo frigideira de ferro fundido que Rose encomendara para ele, fazia com que se sentisse... incompleto de alguma forma. Como se houvesse algo importante faltando em sua casa. Em sua vida.

Lucas olhou para os irmãos, então olhou ao redor da cozinha, lugar no qual ele raramente entrara nos últimos dias.

Estar naquele cômodo da casa era doloroso. Como ele pode ria relaxar ali quando a presença de Rose estava estampada em toda parte? Seu cheiro, seu riso? Desde a última noite em que ele estivera com ela, parecia que até mesmo a sua paixão estava indelevelmente gravada naquela cozinha.

Em verdade, não importando em que cômodo da casa ele estivesse, era capaz de ouvi-la, vê-la, sentir sua presença. Lucas nem mesmo estava dormindo em sua cama, porque acordava no meio da noite estendendo os braços para tocá-la e encontra va apenas o vazio. Como sua vida podia ter desandado daquela forma em apenas algumas semanas? Como a casa que ele amava tanto se tornara um lugar estranho para ele?

Seu santuário se tomara uma prisão criada por ele mesmo.

Você não está comendo — disse Rafe.

Acho que não estou com fome — disse Lucas, com um dar de ombros. Em verdade, ele não tinha fome havia duas semanas. O nó que sentia na boca do estômago não o deixava pensar em comida. O que era compreensível, dizia frequentemente para si mesmo. Claro, ele passaria por um período de adaptação depois que Rose saíra de sua vida. Mas tinha certeza de que tudo aca baria se ajeitando.

Certo. — Rafe tomou um gole de cerveja e disse: — Mudan do de assunto: Warren passou em meu escritório esta manhã.

Lucas olhou para o irmão.

E você só menciona isso agora? Por que você não me disse que ele foi até lá?

Acalme-se. — Rafe ignorou a raiva na voz de Lucas e conti nuou. — O sujeito anda se sentindo muito mal consigo mesmo e só veio me ver para pedir desculpas pessoalmente.

Observe que ele não veio pedir desculpas para você — disse Sean com um sorriso. — Provavelmente com medo de que você batesse nele outra vez.

Eu deveria tê-lo denunciado a polícia — rebateu Lucas, lem brando-se novamente dos hematomas no braço de Rose e em como ela tremia quando ele a encontrou sozinha, no escuro, ten do de enfrentar um bêbado. — Ele apavorou Rose naquela noite.

Eu sei — disse Rafe calmamente. — Ele também sabe e está envergonhado por causa disso. Em verdade, eu quase caí da ca deira quando ouvi aquele homem dizer em voz alta, pela primei ra vez, que a culpa era dele.

Já era tempo — murmurou Lucas.

Rafe assentiu.

Ele também pediu que eu me desculpasse com você e Rose em nome dele. E que eu lhe dissesse que você não terá proble mas com ele. Está voltando para Phoenix para começar uma vida nova.

Lucas ficou feliz em saber que Warren estava deixando a cidade. Ele não queria aquele homem perto de Rose, embora ela jamais viesse a saber que Warren fora embora. Como pode ria? Lucas não a veria novamente para poder dizer isso a ela. Nunca mais.

Distraidamente, ele esfregou o meio do peito por conta de uma dor misteriosa que parecia ter se alojado ali.

Outro milagre que podemos atribuir a Rose — disse Sean.

Por causa dela, Warren assumiu uma responsabilidade pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ela realmente é uma mulher incrível.

É — concordou Lucas melancolicamente. — Ela é.

Então o que você fará a esse respeito? — perguntou Rafe.

O quê? — Lucas olhou para os dois irmãos e notou que am bos estavam com a mesma expressão em seus rostos. Expressão de paciência exaurida.

Ora, vamos — disse Sean, dando outra mordida em sua ter ceira _quesadilla._ — Não somos estúpidos. Nós notamos como você mudou desde que parou de ver Rose.

Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Claro que não — disse Rafe com um sorriso. — Droga, até mesmo a sua secretária está reclamando da personalidade de ti gre com dor de dente que você tem adotado recentemente.

É — acrescentou Sean. — Evelyn disse que vai começar a ali mentá-lo à força com os biscoitos de Katie para tentar adoçá-lo.

Lucas olhou feio para os dois. Se sua secretária estivesse ali, ele também teria olhado feio para ela. Não gostava que falassem ou pensassem nele. Sua vida pessoal não dizia respeito a nin guém além dele mesmo.

Mas biscoitos não dariam conta da tarefa, não é mesmo? — perguntou Rafe em voz baixa, o olhar fixo em Lucas. — Apenas Rose.

Sim, Rose.

Apenas Rose.

Ele nunca deixara de pensar nela. A cada batida, seu coração o lembrava que ela fora embora. Que ele a deixara ir. Que ele se afastara dela. E por quê? Tudo por causa de um plano de vingança idiota.

Não era possível planejar a sua vida dessa maneira, e ele sabia disso. Qual era mesmo a frase de John Lennon? _A vida é o que acontece enquanto você está ocupado fazendo outros planos._ Aquilo resumia tudo. Lucas planejara viver a sua vida sozinho. Para que nunca se enredasse nas teias de seda do amor e do casamento. Para evitar qualquer relação que se parecesse remotamente com um relacionamento de longo prazo.

E aquilo funcionara muito bem.

Até ele conhecer Rose.

Lucas passou as últimas duas semanas lutando contra os seus instintos, que exigiam que ele a procurasse. Abraçasse. Beijas se. Ele nunca desejara tanto outra mulher, mesmo fora da cama. Rose desafiou-o, riu com ele, discutiu com ele, agiu de igual para igual com ele.

E Lucas sentia falta dela mais do que teria pensado ser possível.

De repente, irritado não só com ele mesmo como também com os irmãos, Lucas levantou-se da cadeira.

Eu não preciso de nenhuma intervenção de vocês ou o que quer que estejam pretendendo fazer.

É o que você pensa — disse Sean com um sorriso. — Você anda um pé no saco, Lucas. Mais até do que o costume.

Ele sorriu com malícia.

Obrigado.

Você está apaixonado por ela.

Lucas olhou para Rafe, boquiaberto.

Eu não estou.

Sean sorriu, e Lucas olhou feio para ele.

Sim, você está — disse Rafe amigavelmente. — Acha que não reconheço os sinais? Não faz muito tempo, eu sentia por Katie exatamente o que você está sentindo por Rose neste mo mento. E eu estou aqui para dizer para você que, se esconder ou ignorar o que sente, não fará com que esses sentimentos desapareçam.

Vale a pena tentar — resmungou Lucas.

Você está errado — disse Rafe para o irmão. — Você está se sentindo mal agora? Espere mais um mês ou dois. Ou um ano. Você ainda estará apaixonado por Rose, torturando-se inu tilmente. Enfrente esta realidade — acrescentou ele com um sor riso. — Quando um apaixona por uma mulher, ele se apaixona de verdade. Não há escapatória.

Droga, isso soa aterrorizante — disse Sean, para ninguém em particular.

Rafe ignorou a observação e concentrou o olhar sobre Lucas.

Um homem _inteligente_ não desejaria fugir disso.

Será que ele era inteligente?, perguntou-se Lucas. Ou Rafe estaria fantasiando a esse respeito? Vendo amor onde só existia desejo? O que, diabos, sabia Lucas a respeito do amor? Ele nun ca sentira aquilo antes. Como poderia ter certeza de que era amor o que estava sentindo agora? A necessidade e o desejo faziam tal bagunça em seu coração que ele não tinha certeza de mais nada.

O que era muito difícil de admitir, até para si mesmo.

Encarar o olhar estoico do irmão exigia toda a força de vontade que Lucas tinha dentro de si. Rafe vira demais. Sabia demais. E Lucas não conseguiria esconder a verdade por muito tempo. Não de Rafe. Não de si mesmo.

Se você quer o meu conselho — disse Rafe um segundo mais tarde — e mesmo que não queira... procure Rose. Recupe re-a enquanto ainda tem uma chance.

Sean sorriu.

Lucas? Pedir desculpas?

Se ele tem metade de um cérebro — disse Rafe, ainda olhan do nos olhos de Lucas —, então deveria fazê-lo.

Felizmente, ele foi poupado de responder aquilo quando a campainha tocou. Lucas deixou os irmãos discutindo sobre se ele tinha ou não metade de um cérebro e foi até a porta da frente. Não se preocupou em olhar para fora e ver quem era. Estava grato pela oportuna interrupção.

Se tivesse olhado, teria tido tempo de se esquivar. Mas o soco de Dave Clancy o atingiu diretamente no queixo, e Lucas cam baleou vários passos para trás.

Vendo estrelas, Lucas segurou o queixo e gritou:

Que diabos?

Idiota. — Dave partiu em sua direção, pronto para dar outro soco, quando Rafe e Sean vieram correndo pelo corredor.

O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Rafe.

O olhar furioso de Dave não desviou de Lucas.

Ele sabe o que está acontecendo. Pergunte para ele.

Eu não sei do que você está falando! — Lucas olhou para Dave. — Abri a porta, você me bateu. Fim de papo.

Você não esperava por isso? — murmurou Sean.

Lucas lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão antes de se voltar para Dave.

O que você está fazendo aqui? E por que me bateu?

Rose está grávida.

Três pequenas palavras, mas era como se uma bomba tivesse explodido naquela sala.

Sean emitiu um assobio.

Rafe resmungou algo baixinho.

Dave parecia disposto a lutar outro round.

E Lucas nunca se sentira tão feliz em sua vida. A notícia tra zida por Dave o atingira com mais força do que o soco que le vara no queixo. Rose. Grávida. Ele ia ser pai. E ainda mais: ele se tomaria um _marido._

Finalmente, ele tinha uma razão para se casar com Rose. Ti nha certeza de que ela se casaria com ele. Lucas não aceitaria nada menos do que isso.

Apesar da dor na mandíbula, ele sorriu.

Dave viu e franziu a testa.

Você acha isso engraçado?

Claro que não — disse Lucas, esfregando o queixo dolori do. — Não vejo graça nenhuma. Mas é a melhor notícia que eu já recebi na vida.

Eu acho que ele teve uma concussão — murmurou Sean.

Não — disse Rafe, sorrindo. — Eu acho que ele finalmente descobriu o que realmente deseja.

Certíssimo — disse Lucas. Em seguida, ele olhou para Dave outra vez. O irmão de Rose. Todos seriam da mesma família em breve, disse para si mesmo. — Veja: recentemente, você e eu ajeitamos algumas coisas que andavam mal entre nós dois, não é mesmo?

Sim...

E eu lhe disse que, quando comecei o caso com Rose, pre tendia me vingar de você.

Dave balançou a cabeça e não pareceu muito feliz com a lembrança.

— As coisas mudaram — disse Lucas. — Rose é... tudo para mim. — Meu Deus, como era bom admitir aquilo. Dizer em voz alta o que o seu coração e a sua alma estavam tentando lhe dizer havia algumas semanas. — Eu vou me casar com ela, Dave. O mais rápido que eu puder.

Dave o encarou por um bom tempo antes de, finalmente, menear a cabeça em sinal de aceitação.

Ela não se convencerá facilmente. Não recebe ordens de ninguém.

Lucas sorriu.

Acredite em mim, eu sei que ela aceitará.

Mas, se isso significa algo para você — acrescentou Dave, estendendo-lhe a mão direita —, você tem a minha bênção.

Perplexo ao perceber que aquilo realmente significava muito, Lucas apertou a mão do velho amigo e, em seguida, voltou-se para os irmãos.

Eu preciso ir. Tranquem tudo quando saírem.

Enquanto ele corria para o carro, Lucas ouviu Sean perguntar para Dave:

Então agora que somos quase parentes, você quer uma cer veja?

Lucas foidireto para a casa de Rose. Ele provavelmente deveria ter parado em uma joalheria para comprar um grande anel de diamantes para dar para ela quando a pedisse em casamento... mas não podia esperar tanto tempo.

Ele se sentia muito melhor. A dor em seu peito havia desapa recido. Seus olhos estavam claros, e seu coração, mente e corpo finalmente concordavam em alguma coisa.

Rose era a mulher ideal para ele.

Ninguém mais.

Ao ver o ridículo carro frigideira em sua garagem, Lucas sorriu, estacionou e correu até a porta da frente. Os postes de luz iluminavam a rua, repleta de casas pequenas com quintais ainda menores. As pessoas moravam tão perto umas das outras que ele achava que poderiam gritar "saúde!", quando o vizinho espirrasse.

Ele bateu na porta algumas vezes e, em seguida, tocou a cam painha só para se certificar.

Ansioso, olhou ao redor, enquanto esperava. Na casa ao lado, uma mulher mais velha passeava com um beagle pelo jardim.

A mulher franziu a testa quando ele voltou a tocar a campai nha. Lucas sorriu, deu de ombros e voltou-se novamente para a porta ainda fechada. Por que ela estava demorando tanto? A casa era tão pequena que Rose não precisaria de mais do que um minuto para chegar ã porta da frente, não importando em qual cômodo estivesse.

Rose!

Silêncio, exceto o resmungar indignado da mulher mais ve lha da porta ao lado. Lucas a ignorou.

Rose, eu sei que você está aí dentro. Fale comigo!

— Não! — gritou ela do outro lado da porta, e ele sorriu ao ouvir sua voz irritada e contrariada.

Seu mundo subitamente voltou a entrar nos eixos. E ele não entendia como pudera ser tão incompetente durante tanto tem po. Tudo o que ele realmente precisava era de Rose. Era tudo tão simples. Tão perfeito.

Ou viria a ser, caso ela abrisse a maldita porta.

Apoiando as mãos nos batentes, ele disse:

Deixe-me entrar, Rose. Temos de conversar.

Não temos nada para dizer uma ao outro — disse ela.

De acordo com Dave, temos muito a conversar — respon deu ele.

Aquele traidor.

Rose, deixe-me entrar.

Vá embora.

Não vou. De novo não — afirmou Lucas com veemência, o olhar fixo na porta, como ele se estivesse tentando ver através da madeira. — Nunca mais.

Lucas, isto não muda nada — disse Rose, após um longo e tenso momento de silêncio.

Tudo mudou — disse ele. — E, se você não me deixar entrar, então eu continuarei gritando para você através dessa maldita porta!

Cuidado com a língua, meu jovem! — disse a mulher da porta ao lado.

Lucas lançou um olhar em sua direção, então voltou a se concentrar em Rose. Ele não tinha tempo de se preocupar com quem estava escutando o que ele tinha a dizer. Tudo o que im portava era ter certeza de que Rose ouviria cada palavra.

Eu sei que eu a magoei, e sinto muito por isso. — Sua voz baixou um pouco, mas ainda era alta o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse. — Eu fui um estúpido. Míope. Pensei que precisava de vingança, quando tudo o que eu realmente preciso é de você.

Lucas...

Ela parecia cansada. Derrotada. Uma palavra que ele jamais teria associado a Rose Clancy anteriormente. E se sentiu muito mal por ver que entristecera uma mulher tão maravilhosa.

Rose, me dê a chance de mostrar o que você significa para mim. Eu não vou estragar tudo de novo — gritou Lucas. — Droga, Rose, eu amo você. Você ouviu isso, Rose? Eu a amo.

Ele olhou para a porta outra vez.

O mínimo que você pode fazer é abrir esta maldita porta para que eu possa lhe dizer pessoalmente o que você significa para mim!

Já chega! — exclamou a mulher da casa ao lado. — Eu vou chamar a polícia!

Vá em frente! — gritou Lucas. — Talvez eles possam fazê-la abrir a porta!

Instantaneamente, ele ouviu a fechadura sendo destrancada. Logo a porta se abriu e Rose saiu à varanda. Ela usava o jeans desbotado de que ele tanto gostava e uma camiseta com deco te em "V", baixo o suficiente para exibir o topo de seus seios. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, e seus belos olhos azuis estavam avermelhados de tanto chorar.

Está tudo bem, senhora Klein — disse Rose para a vizi nha, que arrastava o cão para casa. — Nós não precisamos da polícia, mas obrigada mesmo assim!

Rose olhou para Lucas e disse:

Entre.

Ela ainda se recuperava do que acabara de ouvir. Jamais es perava que Lucas lhe dissesse "eu a amo".

Fechando a porta, Rose olhou para Lucas e viu algo de novo em seus olhos. Algo que lhe causou calafrios. Algo que lhe dizia que "esperança" talvez não fosse uma palavra impossível, afinal de contas.

Meus Deus, eu senti a sua falta — disse Lucas, com a voz repleta de emoção.

Rose estava ansiosa para sentir os braços de Lucas ao seu redor. Louca para aninhar a cabeça em seu peito e ouvir as bati das de seu coração. Mas ela não podia fazer aquilo. Não até ter certeza de o que ele dissera era verdade.

Dave não devia ter lhe contado sobre o bebê — disse ela afinal.

— Você está certa — concordou Lucas, roçando a ponta dos dedos ao longo do queixo de Rose. — Era você quem deveria ter me contado.

Eu ia contar — disse Rose. — Eu só queria alguns dias para me acostumar com a ideia.

Subitamente, ele franziu a testa.

Você está aborrecida? A respeito da gravidez, eu quero dizer?

Não — respondeu Rose com firmeza. Levando as duas mãos à barriga, ela balançou a cabeça e disse novamente: — Não, eu não estou.

Eu estou feliz.

Mas, Lucas, isso não significa que você tenha de se casar comigo. — Meu Deus, como aquelas palavras lhe custaram a sair. Tudo o que ela realmente queria era ser a sua mulher, para que pudessem criar o seu filho juntos, para ser amada pelo homem que ela amava de todo o coração.

Você está certa. — Ele estreitou a distância entre os dois, pousou as duas mãos sobre os ombros dela e disse baixinho: —

Eu não _tenho_ de me casar com você Rose. Eu _preciso_ me casar com você.

Lucas...

Não é por causa do bebê — disse ele, com um meio sorriso que tirou do fundo do coração. — E sim, porque, sem você, não há mais nada. Estas duas últimas semanas sem você foram as duas semanas mais longas de minha vida. Eu lutei todos os dias para evitar vir até aqui — admitiu Lucas. — Eu disse a mim mes mo que não precisava de ninguém. Que o que você e eu tivemos foi algo temporário. Mas eu estava errado. Fui um idiota por ter me afastado de você.

Eu quero acreditar em você, Lucas. Eu quero acreditar em tanta coisa... — Ela sentiu como se o seu coração estivesse sen do espremido por um punho apertado e frio. Sentiu um frio na barriga, e sua mente disparou a pensar, aventando tantas pos sibilidades que ela nem mesmo conseguia contar. Ainda não.

Então acredite — insistiu ele, puxando-a para estreitá-la en tre os seus braços, lugar no qual ela mais queria estar. — Rose, eu contei a você um pouco sobre o modo como cresci e fui educado.

Ela assentiu com um menear de cabeça, não querendo falar ou interrompê-lo agora, quando cada palavra falada importava tanto.

Bem, eu nunca acreditei que o amor realmente existisse. Nunca o vi de perto, pessoalmente. Então você entrou na minha vida e, de repente, nada mais foi a mesma coisa. Você me mu dou. Você mudou tudo. Para sempre.

Ela descansou a testa no centro de seu peito e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Aquilo tudo era tão bom que ela estava com medo de arriscar. Lucas estava dizendo tudo o que Rose espe rava ouvir e, entretanto, uma parte dela estava retraída, preocu pada e covarde demais para dar o próximo passo e confiar nele, acreditando em tudo o que ele lhe dissera.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ela se sentiu sufocada ao sussurrar:

Eu só não quero que você esteja dizendo tudo isso por cau sa do bebê.

Eu não estou, Rose — insistiu ele, movendo-se para poder segurar o rosto de Rose entre as palmas das mãos e erguer o seu rosto para que ela olhasse para ele. Gentilmente, ele enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos com os polegares. — Eu estou dizendo tudo isso por sua causa. Por você ser quem é. Pelo que você me deu. Por aquilo que eu quero dar para nós dois. Eu amo você, Rose Clancy. E sempre amarei.

Ela sentiu uma onda de amor tão rica e densa que mal conse guia respirar. Comovida, Rose não conseguia fazer outra coisa senão olhar para Lucas em meio às lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

Eu quero este bebê, Rose — disse ele, inclinando-se para dar um beijo breve e emocionado em sua boca. — E todos os outros que virão depois...

_Outros_? — perguntou ela em meio a uma risada.

Ele sorriu e acrescentou:

Mas nunca se engane. Você é um prêmio para mim, Rose. Você é o meu coração e a minha alma. Você é tudo o que eu sem pre precisarei. Sem você, eu não tenho nada. Com você, eu tenho o mundo.

Eu o amo tanto, Lucas — murmurou Rose.

Graças a Deus — disse ele, em meio a um profundo suspiro.

Confesso que estava preocupado.

Ela sorriu para ele.

Eu nunca mais quero voltar a ficar longe de você. Estas últimas duas semanas foram tão solitárias...

Então case-se comigo, Rose. — Ele a beijou de novo, mais forte, mais profundamente, deixando a paixão entre eles chiar e queimar como uma promessa. — Venha viver comigo naquela casa grande e vazia. Ajude-me a tomá-la um lar de verdade. Para nós dois.

Eu vou me casar com você — disse ela, finalmente cedendo à magia daquilo que estava acontecendo entre eles. De alguma forma, seu mundo entrara nos eixos novamente. Ela acreditava no amor, em Lucas e na vida que construiriam juntos. — E eu prometo que aquela bela casa antiga não ficará vazia por muito tempo.


End file.
